Nuevos vecinos
by YukiMisaki
Summary: Un edificio, seis viviendas y doce hombres. ¿Podrán convivir los personajes de Junjou Romantica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi en el mismo edificio?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: La mudanza.**

**Akihiko Usami & Misaki Takahashi**

-No entiendo por qué nos tenemos que mudar.- Se quejó de nuevo Misaki mientras empaquetaba todos los libros de Akihiko en cajas.

-Ya te lo he dicho, este apartamento ya me aburría.- Dijo Usagi mientras fumaba en el sofá.- Date prisa en recogerlo todo, mañana nos entregarán las llaves de nuestra nueva casa.

-Lo único bueno de esto es que está más cerca de la universidad.- Dijo Misaki cerrando las cajas.

-Eso no importa, de todas formas te llevaré en coche.- Dijo Usagi.

-Oye, ¿cómo es el edificio?- Preguntó Misaki para cambiar de tema.- Cuando fuiste a verlo no me pediste que te acompañara.

-Es pequeño, solo tiene tres plantas y la azotea.-Dijo Akihiko levantándose del sofá.

-¿Por qué uno tan pequeño?- Preguntó Misaki.- Este es perfecto.

-No sé por qué uno tan pequeño, la familia del folleto parecía feliz.- Dijo Usagi.- Misaki, ya seguirás haciendo eso mañana.

-Mañana no dará tiempo.

-Me da igual, ahora quiero ir a la cama.- Dijo Usagi acercándose lentamente hacia el menor para rodear su cintura.

-Usagi-san, ¿q-qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó Misaki, aunque sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

-Nada que no te guste.- Dijo Usagi y bajó su mano a la entrepierna de Misaki haciéndolo gemir.

**Hiroki Kamijou & Nowaki Kusama**

-¿No te da pena?- Le preguntó Nowaki a Hiroki mientras recogían todas sus pertenencias para dejar el apartamento vacío.

-¿El qué?

-Que vayan a demoler el edificio.- Dijo Nowaki mientras miraba con nostalgia el apartamento.

-Solo es un edificio, lo que me molesta es tener que organizar una mudanza.- Dijo Hiroki arrugando el entrecejo.

-No seas cascarrabias.- Le dijo Nowaki riendo.

-No soy cascarrabias, lo que pasa es que tú eres muy alegre.

-Claro eso será…Oye, ¿cuándo dijo la de la inmobiliaria que nos entregaría las llaves?- Preguntó Nowaki.

-Mañana por la tarde entregaría las llaves a todos los vecinos.- Dijo Kamijou.- Es un edificio pequeño, no creo que eso nos lleve mucho tiempo.

**You Miyagi & Shinobu Takatsuki**

-¿Entonces te parece bien?- Preguntó Miyagi.- Me refiero a que te acabas de mudar al lado y ahora otra mudanza puede ser muy pesado.

-Pues claro que me parece bien irme a vivir contigo.- Dijo Shinobu.- Aunque la verdad es que me ha sorprendido que me lo pidas, no me lo esperaba.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Miyagi llevándose el cigarrillo a la boca.

-No es tu estilo proponerme este tipo de cosas.- Confesó Shinobu.- Por cierto, ¿cuándo iremos a mirar apartamentos?

-Ya lo he elegido, nos mudamos mañana.- Dijo Miyagi tranquilamente.

-¿Tan seguro estabas de que aceptaría?- Preguntó Shinobu.

-Eso esperaba.

-Si te soy sincero me hace mucha ilusión ir a vivir contigo, ahora podré cocinarte siempre.- Dijo Shinobu provocando que el mayor hiciera una mueca.- ¿Por qué haces esa cara?

-Por nada…mañana por la tarde nos darán las llaves del nuevo apartamento.- Cambió de tema Miyagi.

-En ese caso voy a empaquetar mis cosas.- Dijo Shinobu y salió disparado a su apartamento.

**Ritsu Onodera & Masamune Takano**

Ritsu salió de su apartamento cargando todas sus pertenencias, se acercó a la puerta de al lado y llamó al timbre. No pasó ni medio minuto cuando le abrieron la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas tan cargado?- Preguntó Takano.

-Se llama mudanza y tú ya deberías estar preparado para mudarte.- Dijo Ritsu observando que su jefe no había guardado todavía casi nada.

-¿Tanta ilusión te hace ir a vivir conmigo que quieres adelantarlo?- Preguntó Takano sonriendo de lado.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Ritsu sin entender a que se refería.

-Onodera, eres un desastre, las llaves del apartamento nos las entregan mañana.- Dijo Takano.

-¿No era hoy?- Preguntó Ritsu muy sorprendido.- Yo ya lo he recogido todo.

-En ese caso supongo que tendrás que pasar la noche conmigo.- Le susurró al oído y lo jaló del brazo para meterlo en su casa.

**Shouta Kisa & Kou Yukina.**

-¿Te ha echado sin avisarte?-Preguntó Kisa sorprendido.

-Sí, ha venido y me ha dicho que ha vendido el apartamento y que no podía quedarme ahí.- Explicó Yukina.- No quiero ser una molestia, puedo buscarme otro sitio si no quieres que me quede.

-No me molesta.- Confesó Kisa.- Además, he comprado un apartamento.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó Yukina.- No me habías dicho nada.

-Te lo digo ahora.- Dijo Kisa ofreciéndole un té a su pareja.- Estoy cansado de vivir alquilado, ya iba siendo hora de tener un piso propio.

-Bueno, así no te pasará lo que me ha pasado.- Dijo Yukina acordándose de su casero.

-Sí, eso es una ventaja.- Dijo Kisa.- Mañana me dan las llaves del nuevo apartamento, te agradecería que me ayudaras con la mudanza.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema.- Dijo Yukina sonriente.

**Yoshiyuki Hatori & Chiaki Yoshino.**

-No encuentro la caja con mis mangas.- Se quejó Chiaki.

-¿Dónde la habías puesto?- Preguntó Hatori.

-No lo recuerdo, por eso no lo encuentro.- Dijo Chiaki buscando por detrás de los muebles.

-Eres muy desorganizado.- Dijo Hatori ayudándole a buscar.- ¿Es esta?

-Sí, ¿dónde estaba?- Preguntó Chiaki cogiendo la caja.

-Encima de la nevera, ¿qué hacía ahí?

-No lo sé, yo no llegó a dejarlo ahí.- Se defendió Chiaki.

-Tampoco eres tan bajito…Bueno, de todas formas no tardes en recoger tus cosas.- Dijo Hatori.

-¿Por qué? El camión de la mudanza no viene hasta mañana por la tarde.- Dijo Chiaki precintando la caja de los mangas.

-Porque te conozco y sé que lo dejarás todo para última hora.- Le reprochó Hatori.

**La tarde del día siguiente.**

En la puerta de un edificio al centro de la ciudad, Nowaki y Hiroki esperaban a que los de la inmobiliaria llegaran con las llaves.

-Se están retrasando.- Se quejó Hiroki por quinta veces mientras miraba su reloj.

-No seas impaciente, no tardarán en venir.- Dijo Nowaki sin dejar de sonreír.

-Hola.- Saludaron Onodera y Takano que acababan de llegar al portal del edificio.- ¿Todavía no han llegado los de la inmobiliaria?- Preguntó Takano.

-No, llevamos media hora esperando y no han aparecido.- Explicó Nowaki.

-¿Ves como no llegábamos tan tarde?- Le dijo Ritsu a Takano.

-Yo soy Onodera Ritsu.- Se presentó.- Y él es Takano Masamune mi…mi…mi jefe.

-Aparte de ser su jefe soy su novio, pero eso se lo calla porque le da vergüenza.- Añadió Takano haciendo que Ritsu se pusiera rojo.

-Un placer.- Dijo Nowaki riendo por la escena.- Soy Nowaki Kusama.

-Yo soy Hiroki Kamijou, vamos a vivir en el 3ºB.

-Nosotros en el 2ºA.- Dijo Takano.- Onodera, ¿ese que viene por ahí con las maletas no es Kisa?

-Parece ser que sí.- Dijo Ritsu.

-Hola.- Saludó Yukina.- ¿No han abierto todavía?

-No, llevamos un rato esperando a que vengan.- Dijo Nowaki sonriendo.

-Voy a poner una queja.- Dijo Hiroki malhumorado.- Se van a enterar de quién soy yo.

-¿Takano? ¿Ritsu?- Preguntó Kisa sorprendido de ver a su jefe y a su compañero.- ¿Os habéis mudado a este edificio?

-Sí, viviremos en el 2ºA.- Dijo Ritsu muerto de la vergüenza.

-¿Los dos juntos?- Preguntó Kisa sorprendido.

-Desde hace un tiempo que estamos saliendo, te agradecería que no lo comentaras en la editorial.- Dijo Takano con voz amenazante.

-Yo soy Yukina, el novio de Kisa.- Se presentó alegremente.

-Takano Masamune.

-Onodera Ritsu.

-Nowaki Kusama.- Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.- Él es Hiroki Kamijou.

-¿En qué piso vais a vivir?- Preguntó Hiroki por cambiar de tema, estaba harto de las presentaciones.

-En el 1ºA.- Respondió Yukina.

-¿Llegamos muy tarde?- Preguntó Shinobu que venía seguido de Miyagi.

-Hola a todos.- Saludó Miyagi.

-Hola.- Saludó Ritsu.- No llegáis para nada tarde, todavía no tenemos las llaves.

-Yo soy Miyagi y él es Shinobu, el hermano de mi exmujer. – Dijo Miyagi.- Viviremos en el 1º B.

-Esto no puede ser.- Dijo Hiroki haciendo que todos lo miraran.-¿Ahora también te tendré que aguantar fuera del trabajo?

-Tú siempre tan simpático.- Dijo Miyagi y todos se presentaron de nuevo.

-Parece que vamos a vivir en el mismo edificio toda la redacción.- Dijo Kisa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó Ritsu.

-Porque por ahí viene Hatori acompañado de Chiaki Yoshino.- Dijo Kisa.

-Chiaki Yoshino es Yoshikawa Chiharu, ¿no?- Dijo Ritsu.

-Sí, pero la gente debe seguir pensando que es una mujer.- Alcaró Takano.

-Hola.- Saludaron Chiaki y Hatori.- Es una gran casualidad esto.

-Sí, ahora podremos hacer el trabajo desde casa.- Dijo Kisa.

-No te emociones, tenemos que seguir yendo a la editorial.- Dijo Takano tajante.

-Hola, siento mucho el retraso.- Se disculpó la agente de la inmobiliaria.

-No hay problema.- Dijeron Nowaki y Yukina a la vez.

-Claro que lo hay, mañana mismo iré a poner una queja.- Dijo Hiroki enfadado.

-Yo también pondré otra.- Dijo Shinobu.

-De verdad que lo siento.- Se volvió a disculpar.

-No importa, con que nos des las llaves…- Dijo Miyagi.

-Sí, a eso voy.- Dijo la de la inmobiliaria y sacó una caja de madera donde tenía metidas todas las llaves.- Ahora os entregaré las llaves del portal, del apartamento y del trastero.

-¿Tenemos trastero?- Preguntó Ritsu.

-Sí, pero es muy pequeño.- Le contestó Takano.

-Muy bien, estás son las llaves del 1ºA.- Kisa se acercó a coger las llaves.-Estás son las del 1ºB.- Esta vez fue Miyagi el que cogió las llaves.-Creo que estás son las del 2ºA, sí, son estás.- Takano cogió las llaves del apartamento.-Estás llaves son las del 2ºB.- Hatori cogió las llaves rápidamente.- Estás son las del 3ºA.

-Los del 3ºA todavía no han llegado.- Dijo Yukina.

-Sí, son los de ese coche.- Dijo la chica de la inmobiliaria.

-Ay, Dios, qué pequeño es el mundo…- Dijo Hiroki cuando reconoció el coche.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Nowaki.

-Akihiko.- Le respondió Hiroki.

-Eso sí que es casualidad.- Dijo Nowaki y en ese momento el coche se detuvo.

-Hola a todos.- Saludó Misaki sonriendo.

-¿Dónde están las llaves?- Preguntó Akihiko.

-Son estás, las del 3ºA.- Dijo entregándoselas.

-Ya nos conoceremos en las juntas de vecinos.- Dijo Akihiko mientras abría el portal y entraba en el edificio.

-Yo soy Misaki, mucho gusto.- Se presentó algo avergonzado por el comportamiento de Usagi-san pero a eso ya se estaba acostumbrando.- Él es Usami Akihiko, mi casero, perdonarle pero tenía un poco de prisa.

-No hace falta que te disculpes.- Dijo Hiroki.- Algunos ya le conocemos…

-¡Kamijou sensei!- Gritó Misaki algo sorprendido y asustado, pero Hiroki no dijo nada y entro en el edificio.

-Soy Nowaki, el novio de Hiroki.- Se presentó Nowaki y siguió a su pareja, todos los demás lo imitaron dejando solo en el portal a Misaki que se despidió de la mujer de la inmobiliaria y entró a conocer su nuevo apartamento.


	2. Chapter 2

**3ºB Nowaki & Hiroki.**

-Creo que esto es todo.- Dijo Nowaki dejando la última caja que quedaba en el suelo.- Voy a bañarme.

-No tardes, yo también quiero bañarme.- Le dijo Hiroki.

-Pues báñate conmigo, así te podré enjabonar la espalda.- Dijo Nowaki haciendo que su novio se sonrojara. Sin dejar que Hiroki le respondiera lo agarró y lo arrastró hasta el baño. Comenzó a desnudarle mientras abría el grifo del agua, pero se paró en seco cuando vio que no salía agua.

-¡Nowaki baka! ¿Por qué te detienes?- Preguntó Hiroki al ver que su pareja no seguía desnudándole.

-No sale agua del grifo.- Dijo Nowaki mientras abría y cerraba el grifo de la bañera.

-¡Ya lo has roto!- Gritó Hiroki observando el grifo.

-No lo he roto, ya estaba así.- Se defendió Nowaki.

-¡La casa es nueva, podrías haber esperado un poco para romper algo!- Gritó Hiroki poniéndose la camiseta.- ¡Nos acaban de dar las llaves y tu ya estás desmontando el apartamento!

-No he hecho nada, Hiro-san.- Dijo Nowaki siguiendo a su novio que acababa de salir del baño.- Solo he abierto el grifo, nada más.

-Pues lo pagas tú.- Dijo Hiroki enfadado.

**2ºB Chiaki & Hatori.**

-Hatori, cada día cocinas mejor.- Dijo Chiaki mientras se tocaba la barriga, que estaba a reventar, con ambas manos. Habían hecho un descanso para comer, después seguirían desempacando todo.

-Muchas gracias, Chiaki.- Hatori se levantó de la mesa y recogió todos los platos.- Voy a lavar los platos.

-No, Hatori, no te molestes.- Dijo Chiaki poniéndose rápidamente de pie.- Tu has cocinado, lo más justo es que sea yo el que lave los platos.

-¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos entre los dos?- Dijo Hatori.- Tu enjabonas y yo lavo.

-Vale, así acabaremos antes.- Se dispusieron a lavar los platos, pero no salió agua del grifo.- ¿Esto es normal, Hatori?

-No, no lo es.- Dijo Hatori.- Puede que hayan cortado el agua.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó el uke.

-No lo sé, Chiaki, iré a preguntar a los vecinos de enfrente.- Hatori salió de su apartamento para llamar el timbre de sus compañeros de trabajo.

**2ºA Takano & Ritsu.**

-Estoy agotado.- Dijo Ritsu abriendo la última caja que quedaba.- ¿Por qué tenemos tantos libros?

-Porque eres dueño de una editorial.- Dijo Takano haciendo que su pareja lo mirara mal.

-No toques el tema.- Dijo el ojiverde.

-No entiendo por qué te molesta tanto.- Dijo Takano mientras colocaba los libros en la estantería.- Eres el heredero de una editorial, ya lo tienes todo hecho.

-Por eso mismo, porque ya lo tengo todo hecho.- Dijo Ritsu.- Quiero valerme por mi mismo.

-Eres un poco desastre como para valerte por ti mismo.- Dijo el seme.

-¡Eres un…- Onodera no pudo acabar la frase ya que habían llamado al timbre.- Abre.

-¿Y si no quiero?- Preguntó Takano y Ritsu sin decir nada más abrió la puerta.

-Hola, Hatori.- Saludó Ritsu.- ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Tenéis agua?- Preguntó Hatori.

-¿Tanta sed tienes como para venir a mí casa a pedirme agua?- Preguntó Takano con su habitual simpatía.

-No es por eso.- Dijo Hatori.- Creo que han cortado el agua y quería saber si era en todo el edificio.

-Iré a comprobarlo.- Dijo Ritsu yendo a la cocina y abriendo el grifo.- No, no sale agua.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Preguntó Takano.

-Supongo que deberíamos comprobar si los otros vecinos tampoco tienen.- Dijo Hatori.

-Muy bien, Ritsu, tu te encargas de preguntarle a los vecinos si tienen agua.- Dijo Takano.- Ya está todo solucionado.

-¿Por qué yo?- Preguntó Ritsu.

-Porque soy tu jefe.- Dijo Takano mientras Hatori observaba la escena divertido.

-Eres mi jefe para lo que quieres…

-No quiero meterme en una conversación de pareja, pero ¿no sería mejor gritar en el patio de luces si tienen agua?- Dijo Hatori.- No tendríamos que ir piso por piso y acabaríamos antes.

-Pues para ser mi jefe eso no se te ha ocurrido a ti…- Dijo Ritsu.

**En el patio de luces.**

-Pues yo soy profesor de literatura.- Explicaba Miyagi asomado a la ventana del patio mientras hablaba con su nuevo vecino.

-Eso es impresionante.- Dijo Yukina.- Vaya, tiene gracia, en este edificio casi todo el mundo está relacionado con la literatura.

-Es muy curioso, ¿no crees?- Dijo Miyagi pero Yukina no pudo responder ya que Takano se había asomado a la ventana del patio.

-¿TENÉIS AGUA?- Preguntó Takano a voz en grito mientras Hatori y Ritsu se acercaban a la misma ventana.

-Nosotros no tenemos.- Dijo Nowaki desde su ventana junto a Hiroki.

-Lo acabo de comprobar y no sale nada de agua.- Dijo Misaki mientras Akihiko estaba a lo lejos con Suzuki-san escuchando la conversación que estaban teniendo sus vecinos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Chiaki al oír tanto alboroto.

-Lo del agua.- Le aclaró Hatori desde la ventana de enfrente.

-¿Y ahora que debemos hacer?- Preguntó Yukina.- Nadie tiene agua.

-No podéis discutir este tema por el patio de luces.- Dijo Akihiko apareciendo detrás de Misaki.- Debéis organizar una junta de vecinos y elegir un presidente para que trate estos temas.

-¿Qué significa eso de debéis?- Preguntó Hiroki mirando mal a su amigo.- ¿Tu no te incluyes?

-Yo soy un hombre muy ocupado, para este tipo de cosas tengo a Misaki.- Dijo Akihiko señalando a su amante.

-¡Oye, tú eres el propietario!- Dijo Misaki.

-¿Y donde hacemos la junta?- Preguntó Miyagi.

-En teoría debería haber una habitación o sala en el edificio para hacer las juntas de vecinos.- Dijo Nowaki.

-¿Y donde está?- Preguntó Shinobu apareciendo.

-Creo que no hay.- Aclaró Ritsu.

-Bueno, pues no pasa nada.- Dijo Miyagi.- ¡Haremos la reunión en casa de Hiroki!

-¡En la mía no!- Gritó Hiroki asustando al pobre Misagi que tenía enfrente.

-Votos a favor.- Dijo Miyagi y todos levantaron la mano, incluido Nowaki, excepto Hiroki que estaba mirando mal a su compañero de trabajo y Misaki que le tenía demasiado miedo a su profesor.- Pues muy bien, nos vemos todos esta tarde en el 3ºB.


	3. Chapter 3

**3ºB Nowaki & Hiroki.**

-El baka de Miyagi siempre me está metiendo en líos.- Se quejó Hiroki mientras ponía las sillas del salón formando un semicírculo.

-Pues a mi me parece divertido.- Dijo Nowaki con una de sus sonrisas.- Casi nunca hacemos nada.

-¿En serio que te parece divertido que los vecinos más extraños del planeta vengan a nuestra casa a elegir presidente?- Dijo Hiroki mirando mal a su novio.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber quien será el presidente.- Dijo Nowaki ignorando lo que había dicho su uke.- Yo me presentaría voluntario, pero el hospital me quita mucho tiempo.

-No te entiendo, ¿cómo es posible que quieras ser presidente?- Dijo Hiroki.- Solo un tonto querría comerse ese marrón.

-Tú serías un buen presidente.- Dijo Nowaki y ese comentario hizo que se ganará un librazo en toda la cara por parte de su pareja.

-Estás perdiendo reflejos, este no lo has esquivado.- Dijo Hiroki mientras colocaba la última silla que quedaba, en total eran doce.

-Es que no lo he visto venir.- En ese momento llamaron al timbre.- Que puntuales, todavía faltan diez minutos para la hora.

-Ya abro yo.- Hiroki fue abrir y Akihiko entró en el apartamento sin pedir permiso seguido de un apenado Misaki.

-Buenas tardes, Kamijou sensei.- Saludó Misaki.

-¿Te doy clase?- Preguntó Hiroki, la verdad es que le sonaba la cara de aquel chico.

-Misaki está en cuarto año de economía.- Respondió Akihiko sentándose en una silla.

-Entonces si que te doy clase.- Dijo Hiroki sin dejar de mirar al chico.- ¿Y como es posible que vivas con bakahiko?

-Porque está locamente enamorado de mí.- Respondió Akihiko.

-¡Usagi-san!- Dijo Misaki sonrojado.- Sensei, no le haga caso.

-Te has ganado el cielo por aguantar a este individuo.- Dijo Hiroki señalando a su mejor amigo.

-Oye, Hiroki, un respeto que soy alguien muy importante.- Dijo Akihiko haciendo que el profesor se enfadara.- ¿Aquí se puede fumar?

-¡No!- Le gritó Hiroki.- A fumar al balcón.

-Misaki-kun, no te quedes ahí, pasa y siéntate.- Le dijo Nowaki amablemente. Misaki fue a sentarse al lado de Akihiko.- Tengo curiosidad, es la primera vez que conozco a un alumno de Hiro-san, ¿cómo es en sus clases?

-Mmm…pues es…mmm…- Balbuceó Misaki nervioso.

-Misaki le tiene miedo a Hiroki.- Dijo Akihiko sin ningún reparo, el pobre Misaki estaba muerto de la vergüenza.- Siempre vuelve de sus clases asustado. Según me han dicho les lanzas cosas a los alumnos, aunque no me extraña para nada.

-¿Lanzarle cosas a los alumnos?- Se hizo Hiroki el sorprendido.- Creo que solo lo he hecho un par de veces.

-La verdad es que me lo creo.- Dijo Nowaki mirando con cariño a su novio.- Antes me ha lanzado un libro a la cabeza.

-Estáis todos en mi contra.- Se quejó Hiroki.

-No, Kamijou sensei, yo nunca estaría en su contra.- Dijo Misaki.

-Por mucho que lo alagues no te va a aprobar.- Dijo Akihiko y en ese momento volvieron a llamar al timbre. Hiroki fue a abrir y aparecieron Takano y Ristu.

-Hola a todos.- Saludo Ritsu.

-¿Llegamos pronto?- Dijo Takano al ver que solo habían dos personas y los propietarios.

-No, está bien. Entrad y sentaos donde queráis.- Dijo Nowaki y Ritsu se sentó al lado de Misaki seguido por Takano.

-¿Trabajáis en Marukawa?- Preguntó Akihiko.

-Sí, nos encargamos de los mangas.- Dijo Takano orgulloso.

-Tengo todos sus libros.- Dijo Ritsu sin pensarlo y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se puso rojo.

-Usagi-san te los firmará.- Dijo Misaki, ese Ritsu le caía bien.

-¿De verdad?- Dijo Ritsu ilusionado.

-Por supuesto, cuando quieras sube los libros a casa y Usagi-san te los firmará.- Dijo Misaki ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su seme. Volvió a sonar el timbre, esta vez fue Nowaki el que abrió.

-Buenas tardes, pasad.- Les dijo a Chiaki y Hatori que acababan de llegar.

-¿Todavía falta gente?- Dijo Chiaki.- Que alivio, creíamos que seríamos los últimos.

-Chiaki-san, ¿cómo va el manuscrito?- Preguntó Takano ya que nunca los entregaba en la fecha.

-Takano, no te preocupes por eso.- Dijo Hatori.- Ahora que vivimos juntos lo tengo muy vigilado.

-Os agradecería que no me agobiarais.- Dijo Chiaki mientras se sentaba al lado derecho de Akihiko y Hatori se sentaba en la silla contigua. El timbre sonó otra vez y aparecieron Kisa, Yukina, Miyagi y Shinobu a la vez.

Después de un poco de charla ya estaban todos sentados en sus sitios.

-¿Empezamos?- Preguntó Takano.

-Sí deberíamos elegir al presidente.- Dijo Akihiko.

-¿Algún voluntario?- Preguntó Miyagi pero todos desviaron la mirada.

-Yo me ofrecería pero la vida del editor es muy estresante y no tendría tiempo para dedicarme por completo a la presidencia.- Dijo Kisa.

-Yo soy medico y casi siempre estoy en el hospital.- Dijo Nowaki.

-Que bien, un medico en el edificio, ya me puede dar un infarto tranquilamente.- Le dijo Takano a Ritsu.

-Yo soy estudiante y tengo que dedicarme por completo a mis estudios y a cocinar.- Dijo Shinobu.

-Bueno, lo importante es estudiar tu no te preocupes por lo otro.- Le dijo Miyagi.

-Yo soy escritor y no me da la gana ser presidente.- Dijo Akihiko.

-Sabías palabras.- Le apoyó Takano.

-Así no vamos a ninguna parte.- Dijo Hatori.- Nadie en su sano juicio quiere encargarse de todo el jaleo de la comunidad, por eso creo que lo más justo es hacer un sorteo.

-Por mi perfecto, ya que a mí nunca me toca nada.- Dijo Hiroki.- Que cada uno escriba su nombre en un papel y lo meta en esta bolsa.

En ese momento Akihiko y Miyagi cruzaron las miradas y pensaron en lo mismo. Todos habían metido su nombre en un papel.

-¿Y ahora quien saca el papel de la bolsa?- Preguntó Misaki.

-Tú.- Respondieron todos a la vez.

-¿Por qué yo?- Preguntó Misaki.

-Porque pareces el más inocente de todos.- Dijo Takano haciendo que Misaki se ganara una mirada furiosa de Ritsu.

Misaki metió la mano en la bolsa que sujetaba Nowaki y cogió un papel, lo desdobló y leyó el nombre en voz alta.

-Hiroki.- Leyó el ojiverde.

-¿QUÉ?- Gritó Hiroki enfadado.- ¡No puede ser, debe haber un error!

-No hay ningún error.- Dijo Akihiko.- Además, deberías estar contento, ya te ha tocado algo.

-No me fio, quiero ver el papel.- Dijo Hiroki y le quitó el papel a un Misaki asustado.-¿Cómo es posible que tenga tan mala suerte?

-No te enfades, Hiro-san, puede que te acabe gustando esto de ser presidente.- Dijo Nowaki para tranquilizarlo pero Hiroki sin decir nada le quitó la bolsa de las manos y esparció todos los papeles doblados por el suelo, mientras dos personas en la sala intentaban aguantarse la risa.- ¿Qué haces?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, voy a revisar los papeles.- Abrió uno por uno hasta que los tuvo todos desdoblados, su cara cada vez estaba más roja por culpa del enfado.-¡HAY TRES PAPELES CON MI NOMBRE!

-No puede ser.- Dijo Yukina observando los papeles.

-Uno es el que has escrito tú, ¿y los otros dos quien los ha escrito?- Preguntó Ritsu.

-¡BAKAHIKO! ¡MIYAGI! ¡VAIS A SUFRIR LA IRA DEL DEMONIO KAMIJOU!- Gritó Hiroki haciendo que los nombrados se murieran de la risa y que el pobre Misaki se escondiera más en su silla.

-Será mejor que acabemos esto de una vez.- Dijo Takano.

-Está bien, volvamos a hacer el sorteo.- Dijo Hiroki más tranquilo pero sin dejar de mirar mal a esos dos,"se ha juntado el hambre con las ganas de comer" pensó.

-No, el sorteo no se repite.- Dijo Shinobu.- Te ha tocado y punto.

-¡Pero ha sido nulo!- Dijo Hiroki volviéndose a enfadar.

-Tampoco es para tanto.- Se atrevió a hablar Ritsu.- La presidencia solo dura un año.

-¿Tengo que estar todo un año entero de presidente?- Preguntó Hiroki sorprendido.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes porque ahora toca elegir al vicepresidente.- Dijo Akihiko y todos lo miraron sorprendido.- No puede ocuparse Hiroki de todo solo, además, si él se muere alguien tendrá que sustituirlo.

-Me parece bien.- Dijo Takano.- Pero ahora pongamos en el papel el número del piso y acabaremos antes.

-El nuestro ya no vale, Hiro-san ya ha salido.- Aclaró Nowaki.

-Muy bien.- Dijo Hiroki cuando ya estaban todos los papeles listos.- Lo sacaré yo que para algo soy el presidente de la comunidad.- Metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó el papelito.- 3ºA. ¡BAKAHIKO, TE FASTIDIAS!

-No, yo no.- Dijo Akihiko tranquilamente.- Pone el número del piso y yo no vivo solo, así que el vicepresidente es mi Misaki.

-¿Por qué yo?- Preguntó Misaki.- Usagi-san, tu eres el propietario.

-Por eso mismo, yo mando y decido que tú eres el elegido para este cargo.- Dijo Akihiko sonriéndole a su uke.- Deberías estar contento, vas a pasar mucho tiempo con tu profesor a partir de hoy.

-No es justo…- Dijo Misaki mientras todos se levantaban para irse cada uno a su casa


	4. Chapter 4

**3ºA**

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?- Preguntó Akihiko mientras el menor preparaba el desayuno.

-Supongo que ordenar la casa y estudiar.- Respondió Misaki.

-Es sábado, haz algo divertido.- Dijo Akihiko.

-¿Cómo qué?- Preguntó Misaki sin quitar su atención de la sarten.

-Como gozar de una noche de pasión conmigo.- Dijo el escritor mientras rodeaba la cintura de su uke con sus manos.

-¡Pervertido!- Gritó Misaki y en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-No abras.- Ordenó Akihiko.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó el menor desconcertado.

-Porque desde que nos hemos mudado no he vuelto a meter mi…- Comenzó a decir Akihiko pero fue interrumpido.

-¡No lo digas!- Gritó el universitario y volvió a sonar el timbre.- Voy a abrir.

-No abras.- Dijo Akihiko.

-¡BAKAHIKO, TE ESTOY OYENDO! ¡O ME ABRES O ME CUELO POR EL BALCÓN!- Gritó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Como tú quieras, es un tercero, si te caes te quedarás tonto.- Dijo Akihiko y Misaki fue corriendo a abrir.

-Disculpe sensei, Usagi-san no me dejaba abrirle.- Se disculpó Misaki, desde que se había mudado no le había pasado nada bueno.

-¿Y tú por qué no me querías abrir?- Le preguntó Hiroki a su amigo mientras entraba en la casa.

-Porque estaba apunto de sodomizar a mi Misaki.- Dijo Akihiko.

-¡USAGI-SAN!- Gritó Misaki muerto de la vergüenza.

-Pobre niño, lo que tiene que aguantar.- Dijo Hiroki y después se dirigió a su alumno.- Misaki, ¿nos vamos ya?

-¿A dónde?- Preguntó Misaki desconcertado.

-Revisión de desperfectos.- Dijo Hiroki.- Tenemos que ir a la constructora a quejarnos, por eso tenemos que ir revisando piso por piso que esté todo bien.

-Eres un viejo cascarrabias.- Dijo Akihiko.

-Solo intento ser un buen presidente.- Dijo Hiroki, aunque todavía no le gustaba la idea.- Bueno, ya que estamos aquí empecemos por este piso.

-No, no, no.- Negó con un dedo el seme.- A mi me dejáis tranquilo, me pido ser el último.

-No es justo.- Se quejó Misaki.- Si te dejamos el último tendremos que volver a subir luego.

-Subís por el ascensor.- Nada más decir eso se oyó como una especie de mini explosión en el rellano.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó Misaki preocupado y salieron todos a ver que había sucedido. Se encontraron con un Nowaki con los ojos muy abiertos y con una mueca que tenía el dedo sobre el botón del ascensor.

-¿Qué has hecho?- Preguntó Hiroki rojo de ira.

-Hiro-san, le podía haber pasado a cualquiera.- Reaccionó Nowaki.

-¿Y POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TE PASA A TI?- Gritó furioso haciendo que Takano subiera preocupado para saber que pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Takano que había subido los escalones de tres en tres.

-El ascensor ha hecho pum.- Le respondió Akihiko.

-¿Pum?- Dijo Takano extrañado.

-Kamijou sensei, ¿apunto el ascensor en la lista de desperfectos?- Preguntó Misaki asustado.

-Apuntalo.- Dijo Hiroki tranquilizándose.

-Como veo que lo tenéis todo controlado yo me voy que tengo una reunión.- Dijo Takano.

-¿Vas a la editorial?- Preguntó Akihiko y Takano asintió.- Espera que te llevo en coche, también tengo que ir.

-Vale, te espero en el portal.- Dijo Takano y bajó por las escaleras, mientras que Akihiko entró en su casa a recoger sus cosas. En el rellano se formo un silencio incomodo, Misaki no sabía donde meterse.

-Hiro-san, de verdad que lo siento.- Se disculpó de nuevo Nowaki, rompiendo el silencio.

-No pasa nada, así me podré quejar más.- Dijo Hiroki mirando muy mal a su novio.- Misaki, vamos a revisar mi piso.

-Cuando se vaya Usagi-san podremos revisar el mio con tranquilidad.- Se atrevió a hablar Misaki.

-Volveré del hospital antes de cenar.- Le dijo Nowaki e hizo el amago de darle un beso a su pareja, pero se contuvo al ver que podría salir herido.

-Entonces te esperaré para cenar.- Dijo Hiroki para luego meterse en su piso.

**2ºB**

-Si que has madrugado hoy.- Dijo Hatori que se acababa de levantar, aun iba en pijama.

-Me ha despertado un ruido extraño.- Dijo Chiaki mientras miraba la tele.

-¿Un ruido extraño?- Preguntó Hatori mientras bostezaba, seguía medio dormido.

-Sí, como una explosión, ha resonado por todo el edificio.- Explicó Chiaki.- Me extraña que no te hayas despertado tú también.

-¿Ya has desayunado?- Preguntó Hatori.

-No, estaba esperando a que te despertaras.- Respondió Chiaki.

-Pues mientras preparo el desayuno ponte a trabajar.- Ordenó Hatori.

-No es justo, hoy es sábado.- Se quejó Chiaki.

-Si trabajaras durante toda la semana no te haría trabajar los sábados.- Dijo Hatori.

-Muy bien, ahora me pondré a trabajar.- Dijo Chiaki mientras preparaba todo lo que necesitaba. Se pusieron en silencio cada uno a hacer lo suyo. En ese momento llamaron al timbre.- Ya voy yo.

-No, ya abro yo, tu sigue dibujando.- Dijo Hatori mientras iba a abrir.

-Buenos días, revisión de desperfectos.- Dijo Hiroki.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Hatori.

-Estamos yendo casa por casa para comprobar que los de la constructora no nos hayan timado.- Explicó Misaki.

-Está claro que nos han timado, no hay agua.- Dijo Hatori.

-Y el ascensor tampoco va.- Dijo Hiroki.- Por eso tenemos que asegurarnos de que no hay nada más en mal estado antes de ir a quejarnos.

-Pues muy bien, pasad.- Dijo Hatori haciéndose a un lado.

-Parece que todo está bien.- Dijo Misaki cuando ya lo hubieron comprobado todo. En ese momento se oyeron como unos golpes flojos de martillo y de repente se cayó un trozo de pared, dejando ver un poco de la vivienda de al lado. Un Ritsu asustado sujetaba un martillo.

-Ya sabía yo que debía ser Takano el que se encargara de colgar los cuadros…- Dijo Ritsu más para si mismo que para los demás.

-Señor presidente, ¿ahora qué?- Preguntó Chiaki que había parado de dibujar.

-Vamos a ir a la constructora a quejarnos.- Dijo Misaki al ver que Hiroki no contestaba, estaba mirando como un tonto el agujero que se había formado en la pared.

-¿Y mientras tanto?- Preguntó Hatori.

-Poned un póster.- Respondió Hiroki sin dejar de mirar el agujero.

**1ºB**

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó Shinobu al oír un gran golpe, venía del piso de arriba.

-No lo sé, es el segundo sonido extraño que se oye en lo que va de día y solo son las diez de la mañana.- Dijo Miyagi.- Menuda comunidad de locos…

-No me gusta que esté él en este edifico.- Dijo Shinobu enfadado.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó Miyagi.

-Kamijou, le haces demasiado caso.- Dijo Shinobu.

-¿Estás celoso?- Preguntó Miyagi con una sonrisa.

-Sí.- Respondió Shinobu.

-Pues no te preocupes más por eso, te voy a hacer todo lo que no le haría a él.- Dijo Miyagi y tumbó en el suelo a su amante. Comenzó dándole besos mientras le quitaba la camiseta del pijama. Shinobu con manos temblorosas intentaba despasar los botones de la camisa del mayor.- No te esfuerces, solo relájate.- Le susurró Miyagi al oído. Bajó por el cuello dejándole marcas hasta llegar a los pezones, con su mano pellizcaba uno y con su boca lamía y mordía otro, haciendo gemir al menor. En ese momento llamaron al timbre.- No te preocupes, ya se irán.

-¿Por qué no abren?- Preguntó Hiroki.

-Es posible que no se encuentren en casa.- Dijo Misaki.

-La puerta está abierta.- Observó Hiroki.- Vamos a entrar.

-No tenemos permiso para hacer eso, sensei.- Dijo Misaki.

-Es urgente, el edificio está que se cae.- Sin decir más Hiroki entró seguido de Misaki. Se quedaron muy sorprendidos al encontrarse a Shinobu en boxers mientras Miyagi le besaba el cuello y con su mano acariciaba el miembro del menor por encima de la tela.-Bueno, tampoco es tan urgente.- Susurró Hiroki y salieron del piso sigilosamente.

-Solo queda un apartamento.- Dijo Misaki y llamó al timbre.

-Hola.- Saludó Yukina sonriente al abrir la puerta.

-Revisión de desperfectos.- Dijo Hiroki.

-Menos mal que habéis venido, ya iba a ir ha hablar con vosotros.- Dijo Kisa apareciendo.- Pasar, pasar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Misaki.- ¿Se os ha caído algún trozo de pared?

-No, no es eso.- Dijo Kisa.- Tenemos un enjambre en el balcón.

-Eso no es problema del edificio.- Dijo Hiroki.

-Lo quitaríamos nosotros pero eso no es normal, es un enjambre enorme.- Dijo Yukina.- Ocupa más de un metro.

-No exageres.- Dijo Hiroki.- ¿Dónde están las abejitas?

-En el balcón.- Dijo Kisa y los condujo hasta donde estaba el enjambre.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Salió gritando Misaki al ver el enjambre.- ¡Eso no mide un metro, eso por lo menos son tres metros!

-Tengo que admitir que es bastante grande.- Dijo Hiroki.- Ya veré como lo soluciono, de momento no salgáis al balcón que os pueden picar.

-En el contrato no venía una colmena.- Dijo Kisa.- Eso debe de estar ahí desde hace meses.

-Ahora iremos a la constructora.- Dijo Hiroki y en ese momento se empezaron a oír gemidos.

-_Mmm…Miyagi…no…no…más…-_Venían los gemidos del piso de al lado, hubo un momento de silencio incomodo.

-Nosotros nos vamos.- Dijo Misaki rompiendo el silencio en el que solamente se oían los gemidos de Shinobu.

**En el portal.**

-Gracias por traerme.- Agradeció Takano, ya habían vuelto de la editorial.

-No tiene importancia, suelo ir mucho a la editorial.- Dijo Akihiko.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó Takano.- Tengo entendido que al gran Usami Akihiko va una editora a recogerle los manuscritos.

-Mi novio trabaja en la editorial.- Explicó Akihiko.

-¿En serio?- Dijo Takano.- Nunca lo he visto por ahí.

-No hace gran cosa, pero así está entretenido.- Dijo Akihiko.- Él quiere valerse por si mismo, cosa que yo no entiendo, yo quiero mantenerle.

-¿Quieres que dependa de ti?- Preguntó Takano sonriendo, a él también le gustaría que Ritsu dependiera de él.

-Pues claro, así lo tendría más vigilado.- Dijo Akihiko pero se callaron al oír unos pasos que bajaban por las escaleras.

-Nos vamos a quejarnos.- Dijo Hiroki que bajaba corriendo con Misaki.

-¿Todavía estáis aquí?- Preguntó Akihiko.

-Sí, esto es más complicado de lo que parecía.- Dijo Misaki.

-Corred la voz de que esta tarde hay junta de vecinos.- Dijo Hiroki.- A las siete en mi casa.

-Tuvimos una ayer.- Dijo Takano.

-Sí, pero el edificio está que da asco.- Dijo Hiroki.- Por cierto, prohibido colgar cuadros hasta nueva orden.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Akihiko muy extrañado.

-Yo de ti iría a comprar un póster.- Le dijo Misaki a Takano. Presidente y vicepresidente salieron del portal para ir a quejarse, dejando a dos semes muy confundidos.


	5. Chapter 5

**3ºB**

-Sensei, creo que ya está todo listo.- Dijo Misaki observando como había quedado el salón. Habían puesto diez sillas en semicírculo y una mesa enfrente de éstas donde se sentarían presidente y vicepresidente.

-Muy bien, Misaki, estoy orgulloso de ti.- Dijo Hiroki dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, provocando que al universitario le brillaran los ojos de emoción.

-¿Lo dice de verdad, sensei?- Preguntó Misaki.

-De verdad, a partir de ahora te tiraré las tizas con delicadeza.- Dijo Hiroki.

-Ya estoy.- Dijo Akihiko entrando como si fuera su casa.

-¿NO TE HAN ENSEÑADO A LLAMAR A LA PUERTA, BAKAHIKO?- Preguntó Hiroki molesto.

-¿Qué más da? Solo es tu casa.- Dijo el escritor sentándose en una de las sillas.

-Usagi-san, eso no esta bien.- Dijo Misaki.- Si sigues haciendo eso te pasará lo mismo que nos ha pasado hoy a sensei y a mi.

-¿Qué os ha pasado?-Preguntó Akihiko pero no tuvo contestación ya que en ese momento entró Nowaki en la casa.

-Hola a todos.- Dijo el médico y se acercó a Hiroki para darle un pequeño beso, provocando que el profesor se sonrojara.- ¿Hoy también hay junta de vecinos?

-Sí, el edificio está fatal.- Dijo Hiroki.

-¿Me podéis contar ya que os ha pasado?- Dijo Akihiko impaciente.

-Usagi-san, nosotros no marujeamos…- Dijo Misaki.

-Misaki, no te hagas el santo.- Le dijo Hiroki.

-Hemos entrado al 1ºB sin llamar, cosa que está muy mal, y hemos pillado a Miyagi y a Shinobu haciendo el trilirí tralará.- Dijo Misaki bastante rojo.

-¿Trilirí tralará?- Preguntó Nowaki riendo.

-Que le estaban dando a la mandanga.- Aclaró Hiroki.- Lo mejor es que estando en el 1ºA se podían oír los gemidos de Shinobu.

-No hables mucho, Hiroki, que puede que desde mi piso se oigan los tuyos.- Dijo Akihiko.

-Yo no gimo.- Dijo Hiroki.

-Claro que si lo haces.- Dijo Nowaki y enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo dicho al ver que un libro volaba hacia él.- Hiro-san, no te pongas así que estamos en confianza.

-Hiroki, no te enfades.- Dijo Akihiko.- Cuando muerdo los pezoncitos de mi Misaki…

-¡NO ENTRES EN DETALLE, USAGI-SAN!- Gritó Misaki muerto de la vegüenza. En ese momento sonó el timbre y Nowaki abrió.

-Hola a todos.- Saludaron Kisa y Yukina a la vez.

-¿Es cierto que se oyen los gemidos de Shinobu?- Preguntó Akihiko a modo de saludo.

-Un poco.- Se limitó a contestar Yukina.

-Si es que las paredes parecen de cartón, se oye todo.- Dijo Hiroki mirando con el ceño fruncido las paredes.

-Hiroki, no pongas esa cara que te saldrán arrugas.- Dijo Miyagi que acababa de entrar con Shinobu. Todos se quedaron mirándolos en silencio.-¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada.- Dijeron todos a la vez y Akihiko no pudo aguantarse la risa.

-¿Empezamos ya la junta?- Preguntó Shinobu.- Estoy algo cansado.

-No me extraña.- Soltó Akihiko ganándose un codazo por parte de Hiroki. Otra vez hubo silencio.

-Ya es hora de que empiece la junta.- Dijo Kisa.

-Misaki avisa a los del segundo.- Dijo Hiroki y Misaki se asomó a la ventana que daba al patio de luces.

-¡LA JUNTA VA A EMPEZAR, 2ºA Y 2ºB ACUDAN RÁPIDAMENTE!- Gritó Misaki.

-Me refería que bajaras a avisarlos.- Dijo Hiroki mirando sorprendido a su alumno.

-Así es más rápido y cansa menos.- En menos de dos minutos ya estaban todos sentados. Hiroki y Misaki estaban sentados en una mesa delante de todos.

-Primer punto del día.- Comenzó a decir Hiroki.- Enjambre de abejas en el 1ºA.

-¿Esto va enserio?- Preguntó Takano.- Creo que es más urgente lo de mi pared.

-Ya llegaremos a eso.- Dijo Misaki.- Los puntos del día están ordenados de menos grave a más grave.

-¿Alguna propuesta para el enjambre?- Preguntó Hiroki.

-Es solo un enjambre, lo quitáis y ya está.- Dijo Chiaki.

-No es solo un enjambre, es enorme.- Dijo Misaki.- Casi me muero cuando lo vi.

-Es cierto, desde nuestro balcón se ve el enjambre y es muy grande.- Dijo Shinobu.

-¿Por qué no lo quemáis?- Preguntó Miyagi.

-Pobres abejas, a mi me dan pena.- Dijo Ritsu.

-Entonces te lo quedas tú en tu balcón.- Le dijo Chiaki a Ritsu.

-¿Pero eso es legal?- Preguntó Nowaki.

-Eso es lo de menos, nadie se va a enterar.- Dijo Miyagi.

-¿Votos a favor de quemar la colmena?- Preguntó Hiroki y todos menos Ritsu, Misaki y Nowaki levantaron la mano.- Gana la mayoría.

-No estoy de acuerdo en esto, ¿no habéis pensado en las abejas?- Se opuso Ritsu.- Es una locura quemarlas.

-Dudo mucho que sea legal.- Dijo Nowaki.

-No te preocupes por eso, esto queda entre nosotros.- Dijo Hiroki.- Y si alguien nos denuncia sabremos que ha sido Onodera.

-¿Por qué yo? Misaki tampoco ha levantado la mano.- Se defendió Ritsu.

-No la he levantado porque sé que él que lo va a quemar soy yo.- Dijo Misaki.- Me niego a que me piquen.

-Pues lo siento mucho.- Dijo Takano.- Eso lo tienen que hacer presidente y vicepresidente.

-Ni hablar.- Dijo Hiroki.- Eso lo tienen que hacer los que viven en ese apartamento.

-Deberíamos hacerlo a sorteo.- Dijo Yukina.- Le puede salir un enjambre a cualquiera.

-Muy bien, lo haremos a sorteo.- Dijo Hiroki.- Apuntaré dos números del uno al diez y el que los acierte quemará el enjambre.

Cuando todos dijeron un número de uno al diez Hiroki comenzó a reírse sin parar.

-¿Ocurre algo, sensei?- Preguntó Misaki preocupado al ver que estaba llorando de la risa.

-Le ha tocado al tonto de Miyagi y a Bakahiko.- Dijo Hiroki riendo como loco.

-No es posible.- Dijo Akihiko.

-Seguro que has hecho trampa.- Dijo Miyagi.

-No he hecho trampa.- Dijo Hiroki dejando de reír.- Solo he tenido mucha suerte.

-¿Pasamos al siguiente punto del día?- Preguntó Hatori.- Esto se está haciendo eterno.

-Mañana a las cinco se quemará el enjambre.- Dijo Hiroki.- Segundo punto del día, se necesita a alguien para que limpie. Tenemos que buscar una persona para que se encargue de limpiar el portal y los rellanos, sacar los cubos de basura y esas cosas.

-A no ser que algún vecino por amor al arte quiera hacer todo eso.- Dijo Misaki.- No hay ningún voluntario.

-¿Votos a favor de poner un anuncio para encontrar asistenta o portero?- Dijo Hiroki y todos levantaron la mano.- Mayoría absoluta. Tercer punto del día, los de la constructora pasan de nosotros.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Takano empezando a enfadarse.

-Os lo va a explicar Misaki que es el encargado de dar las malas noticias.- Dijo Hiroki haciendo que Misaki se pusiera nervioso.

-Como sabéis esta mañana hemos ido vivienda por vivienda viendo los desperfectos, creo que no hará falta decir que hemos encontrado muchos.- Dijo Misaki.

-A nuestra casa no habéis venido.- Dijo Miyagi provocando que Akihiko diera una sonora carcajada.

-Se nos habrá despistado.- Dijo Misaki poniéndose rojo.

-Si que hemos ido pero estabais muy ocupados.- Dijo Hiroki.

-¿Ocupados?- Preguntó Shinobu que no sabía por donde iba la cosa.

-Bueno, que hemos ido a quejarnos y nos han dicho que nos fastidiemos.- Dijo Hiroki ignorando la pregunta de Shinobu.

-¿Y no habéis hecho nada?- Preguntó Takano.

-Sí, he pedido la hoja de reclamaciones mientras Kamijou sensei los insultaba.- Dijo Misaki.

-Pues esto no se puede quedar así.- Dijo Hatori indignado.

-No se va a quedar así. Mañana es domingo y está cerrado, pero el lunes por la tarde iremos todos a la constructora a decirles cuatro cosas.- Dijo Hiroki dando una palmada en la mesa que sobresaltó a Misaki.

-¿Vamos a ir a amenazarlos?- Preguntó Misaki muy sorprendido.

-Pensarlo bien, somos doce personas viviendo en este edificio y todos somos hombres, tenemos que aprovecharnos de eso.- Dijo Hiroki.- ¿Votos a favor?

-¿Habrán heridos?- Preguntó Nowaki.

-No te puedo decir eso seguro.- Dijo Hiroki.- ¿Votos a favor? Mayoría absoluta. Entonces mañana domingo a las cinco el que quiera ver la quemada del enjambre que baje al 1ºA, la asistencia de Miyagi y Bakahiko es obligatoria.

-¿Y si te traigo un justificante del médico?- Preguntó Akihiko.

-No me sirve.- Dijo Hiroki.- El lunes iremos todos juntos, como buenos vecinos, a intimidar a los de la constructora. Se levanta la sesión, podéis iros todos a casa.

Salieron todos del piso dejando solos a Nowaki, Hiroki, Akihiko y Misaki.

-Sensei, le ayudaré a recoger todo.- Dijo Misaki y comenzó a colocar las sillas en su sitio.

-Nowaki.- Lo llamó Akihiko en un susurro.- ¿Qué te apuestas a que esta noche hago gemir más a Misaki que tu a Hiroki?

-Akihiko-san, no voy a entrar en tus jueguecitos.- Le contestó Nowaki.

-Muy bien, lo que tú digas. Misaki, ¿nos vamos ya?

-Sí, ya hemos terminado.- Dijo Misaki.- Que pasen buena noche.

-Eso, pasad buena noche.- Dijo Akihiko dirigiéndose a Nowaki, para luego irse a su apartamento.

**3ºA**

-¿Cómo he estado en mi primer día de vicepresidente?- Preguntó Misaki entrando en el apartamento.

-Voy a tener que dejar de ir a las juntas.- Dijo Akihiko.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó el menor.

-Me pone cachondo verte de vicepresidente.- Dijo Akihiko mientras se acercaba a él y lo tumbaba en el sofá.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Misaki aunque sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo.- En el sofá no.

-En el sofá si.- Dijo el seme y comenzó a darle besos en el cuello.- Hace unos días que no te hago mio y ya no me puedo contener.- Le susurró Akihiko en la oreja para luego darle un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo.

-Aaah…Usagi-san…- Gimió Misaki.

-¿Te apetece que vaya bajando?- Le preguntó el escritor con una sonrisa y sin esperar contestación le quitó la camiseta para poder jugar con sus botones rosados. Lamía, mordía y pellizcaba los pezones del menor arrancándole gemidos.

-Usagi-san…mmm…pa-para…- Dijo Misaki.

-¿Por qué me pides que pare si tu entrepierna dice lo contrario?- Dijo Akihiko acariciando la erección de su uke. Le quitó el pantalón dejándolo en boxers, acarició sus piernas y subió poco a poco hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Metió la mano por debajo de la tela y comenzó a masturbarlo.

-No…no….Usagi…Usagi-san…mm…- Gemía el estudiante de economía al sentir las manos de su amante sobre su miembro.

**3ºB**

-¿Te apetece ver una peli?- Le preguntó Nowaki a su pareja.- Si quieres puedo hacer palomitas.

-Pensaba corregir exámenes, aunque me deprime ver el poco nivel que tienen mis alumnos.- Dijo Hiroki mientras se sentaba en el sofá al lado de su pareja. Nowaki al ver que lo tenía tan cerca pasó él brazo por su hombro para acercarlo más a él y quedarse abrazados.- Nowaki me das calor.

-Me gusta tu calor, Hiro-san.- Le dijo Nowaki y se quedaron en silencio mirando el uno al otro, pero esa escena fue interrumpida por unos sonidos que venían del piso de al lado.

-Aaah…Usagi-san…

Hiroki iba a decir algo pero no pudo hacerlo al notar la lengua de su pareja metida en su boca. Nowaki se había abalanzado sobre el profesor al escuchar los gemidos de Misaki, no iba a perder la apuesta.

-Usagi-san…mmm…pa-para…

Nowaki al ver que se seguían escuchando los gemidos, desnudó rápidamente a Hiroki. Se tomó unos segundos para contemplar su cuerpo y después metió el miembro de su amante en su boca.

-Nowaki…si…así…sigue- Gimió Hiroki mientras rodeaba la espalda del pediatra con sus piernas.

**3ºA**

Akihiko succionaba con su boca el miembro del menor mientras movía los dos dedos que había metido dentro de él.

-Nowaki…si…así…sigue.

Al escuchar los gemidos de su mejor amigo sacó los dedos de dentro de Misaki.

-Misaki, vente ya.- Le dijo y el uke obedeció descargando todo su ser en la boca del escritor. Sin esperar nada más Akihiko metió poco a poco su miembro en Misaki.

-Oooh…Usagi-san…des…despacio.- Gimió Misaki pero Akihiko lo ignoró y comenzó a embestir un poco más rápido.- ¡Usagi-san…mmm…un…poco…más!

**3ºB**

-Nowaki…me…vengo.- Dijo Hiroki entre gemidos.

-Hazlo ya que no aguanto.- Dijo Nowaki para después tragarse toda la semilla de su pareja.

- Oooh…Usagi-san…des…despacio. ¡Usagi-san…mmm…un…poco…más!

Al oír eso Nowaki metió su miembro dentro de Hiroki, sin ninguna preparación.

-¡NOWAKIIIII!- Gritó Hiroki pero el dolor rápidamente fue sustituido por placer.- Mmm…aaaah…Nowaki…

**3ºA**

-Usagi-san…aamm…ahí…- Gemía Misaki mientras Akihiko se movía dentro de él al mismo tiempo que lo masturbaba.

-¡NOWAKIIIII!- Se oyó el gemido de Hiroki que resonó en todo el edificio.-Mmm…aaaah…Nowaki…

Akihiko comenzó a embestir más fuerte hasta que se vinieron los dos.

-Usagi-san…ha sido genial…- Le dijo Misaki mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el cuello de su seme.

-Te amo.- Le dijo Akihiko y se levantó del sofá. Cuando se aseguró que sus vecinos también habían acabado se asomó al patio de luces.- ¡Nowaki!

-¿Qué?- Apareció un nowaki semidesnudo y bastante agitado.

-¿Quién crees que ha gemido más?- Le preguntó el escritor, pero Nowaki no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que una voz que venía de la ventana del 2ºA les interrumpió.

-La cosa ha estado igualada, han gemido mucho los dos pero ha habido un "Nowaki" que ha hecho que el edificio retumbara.- Dijo Takano mientras fumaba.

-¿Has estado ahí todo el rato?

-Sí, Ritsu solo me deja fumar aquí.- Dijo Takano.- Además, yo no era el único, Hatori también estaba escuchando pero os ha oído hablar y se ha metido dentro del salón.

-Menudo edificio de cotillas.- Se quejó Akihiko y volvió a donde estaba Misaki para intentar conseguir una segunda ronda.


	6. Chapter 6

**1ºA**

-¿A qué hora tienen que venir a quemar el enjambre?- Preguntó Yukina.

-No tardarán en venir, dijeron que a las cinco.- Dijo Kisa y sonó el timbre. Yukina fue a abrir dejando pasar a Takano y a Ritsu.- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-En la junta dijeron que podían haber espectadores.- Respondió Ritsu.

-Acaba de empezar el ciclo y todavía tenemos tiempo, además, no hacían nada por la tele.- Dijo Takano.

-¿Queréis tomar algo?- Preguntó Yukina sonriente.

-No gracias, no te molestes.- Dijo Ritsu.

-¿Aquí se puede fumar?- Preguntó Takano.

-Preferiría que no lo hicieras.- Dijo Kisa y volvió a sonar el timbre. Fue a abrir para que pudiera entrar Hatori.

-Deja la puerta abierta, así no tendremos que estar abriendo todo el rato.- Le dijo Yukina a Kisa.

-Hola a todos.- Saludó Hatori.- Creía que sería el único en venir a ver el espectáculo.

-El aburrimiento que es muy malo. ¿Dónde está tu novio?- Preguntó Takano provocando que Hatori se sonrojara un poco.

-Somos amigos desde que éramos pequeños, nada más.- Aclaró Hatori.- Se ha quedado dibujando ahora que está inspirado, aunque no creo que tarde en bajar.

-Buenos días.- Saludó Nowaki que venía con Hiroki y Misaki.

-Saludad al vicepresidente.- Dijo Hiroki señalando a Misaki.- Al presidente.- Se señaló a si mismo.- Y a la primera dama.- Por último señaló a Nowaki.

-Perdonadle, estaba nervioso por lo de las abejas y se ha tomado un red bull.- Dijo Nowaki.- Lleva todo el día así.

-¿Y si está nervioso por qué bebe eso?- Preguntó Yukina.

-Hiroki es así.- Dijo Nowaki.

-¿Dónde están los pirómanos?- Preguntó Hiroki.

-Todavía no han llegado.- Dijo Ritsu.

-Pero si Usagi-san hace veinte minutos que ha salido de casa.- Dijo Misaki empezando a preocuparse.

-¡Están conmigo!- Gritó Shinobu desde su apartamento.

-Desde luego que son finas las paredes…- Dijo Kisa.

-¡Pues que vengan!- Gritó Hiroki dando saltitos.

-Ya vamos.- Dijo Akihiko desde el otro apartamento.

-Pero no os podéis reír.- Finalizó Miyagi.

-No prometemos nada.- Dijo Takano y entraron los dos en el apartamento de Kisa. Llevaban unas katiuskas, las del escritor eran de ositos, unos pantalones militares y un impermeable que les llegaba hasta las rodillas. También llevaban guantes de jardinería y llevaban una mascara, la de Miyagi era del Joker y la Akihiko de Iron Man.

Todos estallaron en una sonora carcajada, todos menos Hiroki.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO?- Les gritó Hiroki.- Esto es una cosa seria, no estamos para jugar a los superhéroes.

-Por listo, yo voy de villano.- Dijo Miyagi con tono infantil.

-Es para que no nos piquen las abejas.- Dijo Akihiko.

-¿De verdad piensas que eso te va a proteger?- Preguntó Hatori.

-Daño no me hará.- Respondió Akihiko.

-Lo he estado pensando y creo que no es buena idea que las quememos.- Dijo Hiroki mientras se frotaba la sien con el pulgar y el índice.- Nos pueden servir si las guardamos en una caja.

-¿QUÉ?- Gritaron Miyagi y Akihiko.

-¿Para qué queremos guardarlas, sensei?- Preguntó Misaki.

-He tenido una gran idea.- Dijo Hiroki.- Probemos a coger la colmena y guardarla, si no funciona tendremos, cuando digo tendremos me refiero a tendréis, que utilizar un desodorante y un mechero.

-¡Eso es una barbaridad!- Exclamó Onodera.

-Ritsu tiene razón, ¿de donde vamos a sacar una caja tan grande?- Preguntó Kisa.

-De la mudanza.- Dijo Hatori.

-Creo que guardé algunas.- Dijo Yukina mientras buscaba en un armario.- Está es la más grande.

-Perfecto, comencemos.- Dijo Hiroki.

Miyagi y Akihiko salieron al balcón, vieron el enjambre y volvieron a meterse dentro de la casa.

-Ya estaban ellas antes que nosotros, es injusto que las echemos.- Dijo Akihiko.

-¡O LAS QUITAÍS O OS PRENDO FUEGO A VOSOTROS!- Gritó Hiroki.

-¿Cómo quieres que las quitemos?- Preguntó Miyagi.

-Kisa-san, ¿tienes una escoba?- Preguntó Misaki. Kisa cogió una escoba y se la dio a Miyagi.

-Venga, no perdamos tiempo.- Dijo Hatori.

-Eso es fácil de decir, como no tienes que darles tu con el palo de la escoba…- Dijo Miyagi.- Akihiko-san, yo le doy con el palo y tu coges el enjambre para guardarlo en la caja.

-No lo veo, mejor probemos con el desodorante y el mechero.- Dijo Akihiko.

-¡Quiero el enjambre dentro de la caja!- Gritó Hiroki y los empujó al balcón para después cerrar la puerta dejándolos encerrados.

Miyagi cogió la escoba y sin pensárselo dos veces le dio al enjambre con todas sus fuerzas, dejándolo medio roto. Las abejas comenzaron a salir del enjambre, algunas fueron hacia Akihiko pero la mayoría de ellas atacaron a Miyagi.

**3 horas después.**

-Sabía que no iba a salir bien pero no creía que esto fuera a acabar así.- Dijo Takano mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la incomoda silla.

-Yo ya había dicho que era una mala idea.- Dijo Ritsu.

-Mirad, ya viene el presidente.- Dijo Chiaki señalando a Nowaki y Hiroki que estaban entrando la sala de espera de urgencias.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- Preguntó Hatori.

-Ha sido horrible, me han tenido más de dos horas en comisaría.- Dijo Hiroki.- Cuando me elegisteis para presidente no comentasteis nada de esto.

-¿Vas a ir a la cárcel?- Preguntó Shinobu mirando con odio al profesor.

-Gracias a dios no. En la cárcel no podría sobrevivir y menos en las duchas.- Dijo Hiroki.- Lo malo es que tendremos que pagar una multa.

-¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?- Preguntó Akihiko que salía de la habitación del hospital acompañado por Misaki.

-Queríamos saber si estabais muertos.- Dijo Takano.

-Yo ya me puedo ir a casa, solo me han dado pomada para las picaduras.- Explicó el escritor.- Pero Miyagi tiene que pasar la noche aquí, resulta que es alérgico a las picaduras de abeja y encima le han picado muchas.

-¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!- Gritó Shinobu mientras agarraba a Hiroki por el cuello de la camisa-¡Váyase, señor Kamijou, váyase!

-Por favor, relájese.- Le dijo una enfermera a Shinobu.- Está molestando a los pacientes.

-¿QUÉ ESTOY MOLESTANDO?- Gritó Shinobu a la enfermera.- ¡MI MIYAGI SE VA A MORIR POR CULPA DE ESTE BAKA!

-No se va a morir, Shinobu.- Dijo Nowaki temiendo que su pareja saliera herido.- Soy médico y te digo que estará bien.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Shinobu con lágrimas en los ojos.- No sé que haría sin ese inútil…

-Mañana, después de comer iremos todos a la constructora.- Dijo Hiroki.

-Pues muy bien, nosotros nos vamos.- Dijo Hatori mientras cogía la mano de Chiaki.- Panda de locos…


	7. Chapter 7

**Universidad, clase de literatura.**

-Buenos días, sempai.- Saludó Misaki para luego sentarse en su sitio de siempre.

-¿Como ha ido el fin de semana?- Preguntó Sumi.

-Muy movido.- Respondió Misaki.

-¿Te refieres al sexo con Usami Akihiko?

-¡No!- Dijo Misaki un poco rojo.- Me refería a que nos hemos mudado.

-Es verdad, recuerdo que me comentaste algo.- Dijo el sempai.- ¿Te gusta tu nuevo hogar?

-Para nada, echo de menos la antigua casa de Usagi-san.- Dijo Misaki.- El edificio está que se cae, los vecinos son unos locos y encima me han hecho vicepresidente.

-¿No te hace ilusión ser vicepresidente?- Preguntó Sumi.

-A ti tampoco te haría ilusión si supieras quein es el presidente.-Dijo Misaki.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Sumi.- ¿Lo conozco?

-Buenos días a todos.- Saludó Hiroki entrando en el aula. Dejó su maletín encima de la mesa y cogió varios trozos de tiza por si alguien no atendía.- La semana pasada estuvimos viendo un poco por encima la literatura moderna de Japón, hoy nos centraremos más en los escritores como Ueda Akinari...

-Es él.- Susurró Misaki.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó Sumi.

-Kamijou-sensei es el presidente.- Dijo Misaki sin dejar de mirar a su profesor.

-Tenías razón, no me haría ninguna ilusión ser vicepresidente.- Dijo Sumi.

-Takahashi, estás muy lejos.- Dijo Hiroki de repente llamando la atención del menor.- Sientate aquí en primera fila, delante de mi.

-Que la fuerza te acompañe joven padawan.- Dijo Sumi intentando no reirse de la cara de miedo que ponía Misaki. Cogió sus cosas y se sentó donde le había pedido su sensei.

-Eres muy afortunado, te he puesto en el mejor sitio.- Dijo Hiroki de forma que solo le pudiera escuchar su vicepresidente.

-Muchas gracias, sensei.- Dijo Misaki deseando que se abriera la tierra y se lo tragara.

**Editorial Marukawa, departamento esmeralda.**

-¡ONODERA!- Se oyó el grito del jefe del departamento.

-¿Ocurre algo, Takano-san?- Preguntó Ritsu con algo de miedo.

-¿DONDE ESTÁ EL MANUSCRITO DE TU MANGAKA?- Preguntó Takano levantándose de su silla de golpe.

-Me lo enviará en un par de horas.- Dijo Ritsu.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó Takano bajando el tono de voz.- Más te vale que en dos horas esté el manuscrito encima de mi mesa, sino aparecerá mañana tu cuerpo flotando en un río, ¿lo has entendido?

-Sí, no te preocupes, tendré el manuscrito.- Dijo Ritsu mientras pensaba "Eso es amor"

-Kisa, ¿este es el manuscrito de tu mangaka?- Preguntó Takano señalando un montón de papeles que habían encima de su mesa.

-Sí, lo he dejado justo a tiempo.- Dijo Kisa orgullosamente.

-Llamad al papa, un milagro ha ocurrido.- Dijo Takano ojeando el manuscrito.- Mmmm...esto no me acaba de gustar, llama al mangaka y que repita esta escena.

-¿Para hoy?- Preguntó Kisa preocupado.

-Para hoy.- Finalizó Takano.- Kanade, ¿como vas con tu Mangaka?

-No me coge el telefono.- Dijo Kanade Mino.

-¿A qué esperas?- Dijo Takano arrugando el entrecejo.- Ve a su casa y si hace falta tira la puerta.

Después de decir eso Kanade cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo.

-Hatori, no veo el manuscrito de tu mangaka encima de mi mesa.- Dijo Takano.- ¿A qué se debe eso?

-Me lo tiene que enviar en unos minutos, aunque no me fio mucho.- Dijo Hatori.- Será mejor que le llame.

Descolgó el telefono y marcó el número de su casa.

-Chiaki, soy yo.- Dijo.- ¿Me piensas enviar el manuscrito?- Hubo un silencio, todo el departamento estaba pendiente de la conversación.- Me da igual, te dije que lo quería  
listo para hoy.- Otro silencio.- Ya te lo he dicho, no me importa que lo hayas perdido.- Después de decir eso Takano se llevó la mano a los ojos, lo que se conoce como  
un "facepalm".- Chiaki, no metas a tu madre en esto. -Takano no aguantó más se puso de pie y le quitó el telefono a Hatori, todos estaban pendientes de sus movimientos.

-Hola, Chiaki, ¿qué tal?- Dijo.- Soy Takano, ¿como te trata la vida? Espero que bien porque es muy posible que tu suerte cambie mucho si tu manuscrito no se encuentra en  
una hora encima de mi mesa.- Dijo Takano y hubo un silencio.- Pues encuentralo, por tu propio bien, ten encuenta que vivimos pared con pared y esa pared tiene un agujero. Que pases un buen día.- Sin decir nada más el jefe colgó. Miró a Ritsu y a Kisa que lo miraban con algo de terror.- ¿Y vosotros que esperáis? ¡A trabajar!

**3ºA**

-Hoy es el día.- Dijo Aikawa a modo de saludo nada más entrar en la casa.- Me gustaba más tu anitgua casa.

-A Misaki también.- Se limitó a decir Akihiko.

-¿Donde está el manuscrito?- Preguntó Aikawa con una sonrisa.

-Inexistente.- Dijo Akihiko.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?- Preguntó Aikawa muy enfadada.

-Qué no he escrito ninguna frase.- Dijo Akihiko.- Con esto de la mudanza he estado muy liado.

-Te has mudado este fin de semana y sabías que vendría hoy a por el manuscrito desde hace un mes.- Dijo Aikawa.- Has tenido tiempo de escribir.

-Vuelve el mes que viene.- Dijo Akihiko.

-¡NI HABLAR!- Dijo Aikawa.- Tendré que hablar con Misaki.

-Deja tranquilo a Misaki, ya tiene bastante con sus cosas.- Dijo Akihiko.- Lo han hecho vicepresidente de la comunidad y ya no pasa tanto tiempo conmigo.

-¡NO INTENTES DARME LÁSTIMA!- Le gritó Aikawa.- Te doy dos días.

-Que sean tres.- Dijo Akihiko pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que Aikawa salió de la casa dando un portazo.

**Puerta de la oficina de la constructora.**

-¿Por qué no vienen?- Preguntó Nowaki mientras miraba el reloj.

-No lo sé.- Dijo Akhiko que estaba sentado en la acera.- Deberían haber llegado ya.

-Creo que no saben lo que es la puntualidad.- Dijo Nowaki.

-Oye, Nowaki, desde que Misaki es vicepresidente pasa más tiempo con Hiroki que conmigo.- Dijo Akihiko.- ¿No te molesta no poder ver a tu novio?

-Bastante pero le ha tocado, no podemos hacer nada.- Dijo Nowaki.- Antes también nos veíamos muy poco por culpa del trabajo, ahora estoy intentando coger todas las guardías de día para poder pasar las noches con Hiro-san.

-Hola.- Saludó Yukina que acababa de llegar.

-¿Vienes tu solo?- Preguntó Nowaki.

-Sí, Kisa me ha llamado para decirme que tienen mucho trabajo y no pueden venir.- Explicó Yukina.

-¿No va ha venir nadie más?- Preguntó Akihiko.

-No, están en el final del ciclo.- Dijo Yukina.- Los de la editorial no vendrán, incluido Chiaki.

-Parece ser que la patrulla amenaza ha fracasado.- Dijo Akihiko.- Y encima estos dos no aparecen.

-Mira vienen por ahí.- Dijo Nowaki.

-Sentimos la tardanza.- Dijo Hiroki.- Venimos de contratar a la persona que se encargará del mantenimiento del edificio.

-Lo que viene siendo el conserje.- Dijo Yukina.

-Exacto.- Dijo Hiroki.

-¿Es hombre?- Preguntó Nowaki.

-Sí, ¿no ves lo rojo que viene Misaki?- Dijo Hiroki y todos posaron su mirada en Misaki que estaba bastante rojo.

-Es por el frío.- Dijo Misaki escondiendo su rostro en la bufanda.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el conserje con Misaki?- Preguntó Akihiko, no le daba buena espina.

-Lo sabrás mañana.- Dijo Hiroki.- ¿Donde están los demas?

-No pueden venir, tienen mucho trabajo.- Dijo Yukina.

-Pues eso es una falta grave.- Dijo Hiroki.

-¿Podemos entrar ya?- Preguntó Misaki.- Aquí fuera hace mucho frío.

-Sí, ya que somos tan pocos podemos entrar todos.- Dijo Hiroki y los cinco entraron en la oficina.

-Perdone, venimos a hablar con el director.- Dijo Hiroki con voz amenazante a la secretaria.

-Esperen un momento.- Dijo la secretaria y descolgó el telefono.- Matsuda-sama, están aquí los del otro día. Muy bien.- Después de decir eso colgó.- Está reunido en este  
momento.

-Bueno, pues ya volvemos en otra ocasión.- Dijo Yukina con una sonrisa.

-¡Ni hablar!- Gritó Misaki sorprendiendo a todos.- ¡A MI NO ME TOREA NADIE! ¡EXIJO UNA SATISFACCIÓN, TE RETO A UN DUELO!- Después de decir eso Misaki se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un guante, pero Akihiko estuvo rápido y consiguió pararlo.

-Misaki, controlata.- Le pidió Akihiko.

-¡NO ME CONTROLO!- Dijo Misaki.- ¡Por culpa de esta gente uno de los nuestros está hospitalizado!

-¡Esto es una vergüenza!- Dijo Hiroki con la intención de alterar un poco más a Misaki.- ¡Los de esta constructora sois gentuza!

-¡DEVOLVERNOS EL DINERO!- Gritó Misaki.-¡Quiero hablar con el arquitecto!

-Por favor, tranquilicense o tendré que llamar a seguridad.- Pidió la secretaria.

-¡No me dan miedo los gorilas que tenéis por seguridad!- Dijo Hiroki.

-Hiro-san, no le eches leña al fuego.- Dijo Nowaki.- Ya acabaste ayer en comisaria, como sigas así le pondrán tu nombre a una celda.

-Lo sentimos mucho, señorita, volveremos en otro momento.- Se disculpó Yukina y entre los tres semes sacaron a rastras a los dos ukes.

-¿Qué os ha pasado?- Preguntó Akihiko todavía en shock, nunca había visto enfadado de esa manera a Misaki.

-Si no te enfadas no te tomarán enserio.- Dijo Misaki.- Cuando volvamos nos harán caso.

-Bueno, da igual.- Dijo Akihiko.- Misaki, vamonos a casa que al verte así me he puesto cachondo.

-¡Mañana a la misma hora aquí!- Gritó Hiroki a Akihiko que se llevaba a rastras a Misaki.- Mañana traeré las abejas que se salvaron.

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó Yukina asustado.

-Será sorpresa.- Dijo Hiroki.

-Miedo me das...- Dijo Nowaki.

-Bueno, pareja, me voy a trabajar.- Dijo Yukina.- Que paséis buena noche.

-Nos vemos.- Dijo Nowaki.- ¿Te apetece ir al cine, Hiro-san?

-Sí, vayamos porque en casa se oirán gemidos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Martes**

**2ºB**

-Tori.- Llamó Chiaki desde el sofá.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Preguntó Hatori.

-Nada importante, solo quería decirte que me voy a casa de Ritsu.- Dijo Chiaki poniéndose de pie.

-¿A qué?- Preguntó sorprendido Hatori.

-Tengo que socializar con los vecinos, además, ahora Ritsu está solo en casa porque Takano se ha ido a no se qué sitio con Akihiko.- Dijo Chiaki.

-Pues que venga él a casa y pasamos la tarde los tres.- Dijo Hatori.

-No, es mejor que vaya yo.- Dijo el uke.

-¿Y por qué no le hace compañía Misaki? Él también estará solo.- Dijo el editor.

-Misaki debe de estar con el presidente haciendo el loco.- Dijo Chiaki.

-Vale, pues voy contigo.- Dijo Hatori.

-¡NO!- Gritó Chiaki sorprendiendo a su pareja.- No puedes venir porque...porque ahora va a venir Yukina.

-¿Yukina?- Preguntó el seme sorprendido.

-Sí, Kisa también vendrá con nosotros así que le he dicho a Yukina que suba para que os conozcáis.- Dijo Chiaki.

-¿Me has organizado una cita con el novio de Kisa?

-No es una cita, bobo, es para que hagas amigos.- Dijo Chiaki.

-Ya tengo amigos.- Se defendió Hatori.

-Los de la editorial no cuentan.

-Tú eres mi mejor amigo.- Le dijo Hatori.

-Ya no vale porque somo algo más.- Dijo Chiaki y miró su reloj.- Se me hace tarde, seguro que ya no llego.

-¿No llegas a la casa del vecino?- Preguntó Hatori arqueando una ceja pero no obtuvo contestación ya que Chiaki había salido corriendo.- Que bien...ahora party hard con el novio de Kisa.

**1ºA**

-¿Hoy que vas a hacer?- Preguntó Kisa.- Tienes la tarde libre, ¿verdad?

-Sí, aprovecharé para pintar un rato.- Dijo Yukina sonriendo.- Aunque si lo prefieres podemos tener tarde de sexo.

-No, mejor eso lo reservamos para la noche.- Dijo Kisa guiñándole el ojo a su seme. De pronto sonó el timbre.

-Ya abro yo.- Dijo Yukina caminando hacia la puerta. Abrió y se encontró con Chiaki.- Hola, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Quería pedirte un favor.- Dijo Chiaki y Yukina lo invitó a pasar.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- Le preguntó Yukina bajo la atenta mirada de Kisa.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? Necesito que entretengas a Hatori.- Dijo Chiaki.- Se lo pediría a Takano pero no está.

-Supongo que sí, ¿puedo saber por qué?- Preguntó el seme.

-Este sábado es su cumpleaños y odia las fiestas de cumpleaños por eso le estoy organizando una sorpresa.- Dijo Chiaki.- El problema es que había quedado con Ritsu para que me echara una mano pero él ha insistido mucho en acompañarme y le he tenido que decir que como Kisa venía con nosotros tu pasarías a por él.

-Me encantan las fiestas sorpresas así que yo te ayudo.- Dijo Yukina.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo Chiaki más relajado.

-Oye, ¿le has pedido permiso al presidente para montar una fiesta?- Preguntó Kisa hablando por primera vez.

-No creo que haya problema con eso, ¿verdad?- Dijo Chiaki empezando a dudar.

-No, no lo habrá pero de todas formas pregunta.- Dijo Kisa.- Ese Kamijou no está muy bien de la cabeza.

**En el portal.**

-Como ya te dije ayer, con que vengas dos veces a la semana está bien.- Le explicaba Hiroki al nuevo conserje. Era un poco más joven que el presidente, aunque solo por un par de años.- Este es un edificio muy pequeño y no necesita de mucho cuidado.

-Por mi perfecto.- Dijo el conserje sonriendo.- El salario es el que acordamos ayer, ¿no?

-Por supuesto, ya lo hemos aprobado en junta.- Dijo Hiroki.- Pues si no tienes ninguna duda más puedes empezar a trabajar, Nibori-san.

-Ahora mismo, ¿por donde quiere que empiece?- Preguntó Nibori.

-Por el portal estaría bien.- Dijo Hiroki mientras subía un peldaño de la escalera.- Si necesitas algo estaré en el 3ºB.

Mientras el presidente de la comunidad subía hacia su casa para gritarle un poco a Nowaki, aprovechando que hoy no trabajaba, el nuevo conserje se quedó limpiando el suelo del portal.

-Este edificio sin nosotros no se mantendría en pie.- Dijo Takano entrando por la puerta principal acompañado de Akihiko.

-Lo dices como si tú lo hubieras hecho todo, baja esos humos.- Le dijo Akihiko mientras le daba dos palmadas en la espalda.

-No eres el más indicado para hablar de humos.- Dijo Takano para después reparar en la presencia del conserje.

-Buenos días.- Saludó Nibori a los recién llegados.- Soy el nuevo asistente del edificio.

-Vamos, que eres el portero.- Dijo Akihiko mirando de arriba a bajo a Nibori, no le agradaba.

-Me gusta más el término "conserje".- Dijo Nibori sin dejar de limpiar.

-Como sea, un gusto tenerte en nuestro magnífico edificio.- Dijo Akihiko y subió por las escaleras seguido de un sorprendido Takano. Cuando ya estaban por llegar a la segunda planta el editor decidió romper con el silencio.

-No soy la persona más indicada para hablar, pero has sido bastante borde con el conserje.

-Portero.- Le corrigió el escritor.

-¿Por qué has actuado de esa forma?- Preguntó Takano arrugando el entrecejo, tenía bastante curiosidad por saber el por qué de su actitud.- ¿Lo conocías de antes?

-No, no lo conocía.- Dijo Akihiko e hizo una pausa.- Simplemente no me gusta, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Ahora te has vuelto vidente?- Se burló Takano con una sonrisa socarrona.- Podrías echarme las cartas.

-También podría echarte un mal de ojo como no te calles.- Le dijo Akihiko encogiendo sus ojos.- No es que sea vidente ni nada de eso, es por mi Misaki.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Misaki con el conserje?- Preguntó el moreno.

-Portero.- Le volvió a corregir.- Tiene mucho que ver, o al menos eso es lo que me ha hecho creer el estúpido de Hiroki.

-Ve al grano.- Le pidió Takano.- Onodera me espera en casa.

-Ayer Hiroki comentó como el que no quiere la cosa que Misaki se había puesto rojo por culpa del nuevo portero.

-Conserje.- Le corrigió Takano solo para llevarle la contraria.- ¿Por eso te has comportado como un idiota? ¡Menuda tontería!

-No es una tontería, ya me gustaría ver que es lo que haces si alguien acosara a Ritsu.- Dijo Akihiko y sin decir nada más se fue dejando solo en el rellano al editor.

**3ºA**

-Claro, nii-chan, por nosotros no hay ningún problema.- Dijo Misaki hablando por teléfono. En ese momento se abrió la puerta por la que entró el escritor.- Ya te lo he dicho, a nosotros no nos importa.- Después de decir eso Misaki calló unos segundos.- Por supuesto que ya se lo he dicho a Usagi-san. Se lo dije ayer, está encantado con la idea y le hace mucha ilusión.- Dijo el menor llamando la atención de Akihiko.- Sí, sí, no te miento, está contando los días que faltan. Muy bien, nii-chan, hasta el sábado.

-¿Qué es lo que me hace tanta ilusión?- Preguntó el seme una vez hubo colgado el teléfono.

-No te lo digo que lo cancelas.- Dijo Misaki.

-Veamos, es algo que tiene que ver con tu hermano y que no me va a gustar.- Dijo Akihiko pensativo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.- ¿Se va a presentar a algún reality show?

-No es nada de eso.- Negó Misaki mientras se sentaba en la mesa para estudiar literatura.

-Si no me lo dices llamaré a Takahiro.- Amenazó Akihiko a la vez que se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca.

-Vale, pero si llamas para cancelarlo me voy de casa.- Le advirtió Misaki.- Nii-chan y Manami se irán a las aguas termales...

-¿Nos han invitado?- Le interrumpió Akihiko.

-¡Cállate y no me interrumpas!- Le dijo Misaki.- Se van a las aguas termales el jueves y volverán el domingo, por eso...

-¿Se van cuatro días? Menuda vida se pega Takahiro...

-¡Cállate de una vez!- Le rugió Misaki.- Por eso el jueves por la mañana pasarán a vernos y a dejarnos a Mahiro.

-¿QUÉ?- Gritó Akihiko sorprendido.- ¿Nos van a traer al niño?

-Usagi-san es mi sobrino y casi no lo veo, quiero verle crecer.- Dijo Misaki.- Además deberías encariñarte con Mahiro, también es tu sobrino.

-¿Mi sobrino desde cuando?- Preguntó Akihiko sorprendido.

-Desde que me hiciste cosas malas.- Dijo Misaki provocando una sonrisa en el escritor.

**2ºB**

Hatori se desacomodó del sofá en el que estaba tumbado, apagó la tele y fue a abrir a su "cita".

-Hola.- Saludó Yukina cuando le abrieron la puerta.- ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

-Sí que eres directo...- Dijo Hatori.- No sabría decirte que es lo qué quiero hacer.

-Bueno, ¿qué estabas haciendo antes de que llegara?- Preguntó el de pendientes.

-Ver la teletienda.- Respondió Hatori.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Yukina y se hizo un silencio un poco incomodo.- Bueno, ¿te gusta...algo?

-Sí, me gustan algunas cosas.- Dijo Hatori y pensó en Chiaki desnudo.

-Eso está bien, es bueno que te gusten cosas...- Dijo Yukina que no sabía muy bien que decir.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta? Podemos ir a una pastelería, estoy hambriento- Mintió Hatori, prefería ir a algún sitio antes que quedarse en esa situación tan incomoda.

-Por mi perfecto.- Dijo Yukina y mientras Hatori cogía el abrigo le envió un mensaje a Kisa para decirle que ya lo tenía entretenido.

**3ºB**

-Hiro-san, ya tenemos agua.- Dijo Nowaki abriendo y cerrando el grifo de la cocina.

-Nowaki, no estoy para bromas.- Dijo Hiroki mientras miraba por la ventana que daba al patio de luces a su alumno que estaba en el edificio de enfrente estudiando.

-No es una broma, tenemos agua.- Dijo Nowaki sin dejar de abrir y cerrar el grifo. Hiroki se giró para comprobar que era cierto y al ver que si que había agua apartó de un empujón a su pareja.

-¡No lo toques, baka!- Le gritó.- Seguro que lo vuelves a romper.

-No fue mi culpa que se rompiera, Hiro-san.- Dijo Nowaki.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa porque gracias a mi el edificio ya tiene agua.- Dijo Hiroki.- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

-¿Como?- Preguntó Nowaki.

-Nowaki.- Susurró Hiroki poniéndose rojo.- Tengo frío...

El médico sin decir nada entrelazó su mano con la de su pareja y lo llevó hacia el sofá. Nowaki se recostó en el cómodo sofá e hizo que el profesor se sentara poniendo cada pierna a un lado de su cadera. Se abrazaron un momento hasta que Nowaki rompió el silencio.

-¿Sigues teniendo frío?- Preguntó Nowaki deseando que respondiera su pregunta con un sí.

-Sí, me estoy congelando.- Dijo Hiroki.

Nowaki, sin decir nada más, comenzó a besar los labios de su pareja mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de la camisa del uke. Le desabrochó lentamente los botones de la camisa a la vez que mordía y besaba el cuello de su amante.

-Nowaki.- Gimió Hiroki cuando la boca del médico llego hasta uno de sus sensibles pezones.

El más joven, empujándole con cuidado, tumbó al mayor en el sofá para hacer la situación más cómoda. Despasó la hebilla del cinturón de su pantalón y lo bajó seguido de su ropa interior. Como era costumbre, quedó embobado mirando el cuerpo desnudo de Hiroki.

-Hiro-san, te amo.- Le dijo para luego besar su ombligo e ir bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su miembro.

-Nowa-ki.- Gimió Hiroki retorciéndose por el placer que le daba que su pareja succionara con su boca.- Pa-para...quiero que entres ya.

Nowaki sin decir nada se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior. Acomodó a Hiroki cogiéndolo de la cintura para, ayudado por su mano, llevar su pene hasta la entrada de su pareja.

-Te amo, Hiro-san.- Repitió Nowaki.

Entró poco a poco haciendo un poco de daño a su pareja, pero el dolor era leve y se pasó rápido. Dio embestidas en su interior, primero eran lentas y suaves, después se hicieron más rápidas y bruscas. Hiroki gemía sin ningún tipo de pudor, le encantaba lo que le hacía sentir Nowaki y en ese momento no le avergonzaba, más tarde ya sería otra cosa.

-Te amo, Hiro-san.- Repitió Nowaki por tercera vez cuando se vino en su interior.

-Yo también te amo.- Le contestó Hiroki.

**3ºA**

Misaki estaba sentado en una mesa con todos los libros esparcidos por ella. Estaba con el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba concentrarse, pero no podía. Cuando los gemidos de su profesor se hicieron más notables se tapó los oídos y le habñó a Akihiko que estaba sentado en el sofá con Suzuki-san.

-La culpa de que suspenda literatura no es mía, es de Kamijou-sensei.

-No te preocupes, cuando corrija los exámenes nos pondremos al lado de su puerta a hacer el amor.- Dijo el escritor.- Es una buena venganza.

-Por aprobar lo que sea.- Confesó Misaki provocando que a su pareja se le abrieran los ojos por la sorpresa y se le ocurrieran muchas ideas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jueves**

**3ºA**

-Nii-chan.- Dijo Misaki alegre mientras le daba un abrazo a su hermano. Después le dio otro a su cuñada y por último cogió en brazos a su sobrino.- No os esperaba tan pronto.

-Lo sé, pero como no hemos pillado ningún atasco hemos llegado antes de lo previsto.- Dijo Takahiro sentándose junto a su esposa en el sofá.- La casa está bastante bien, aunque me sorprende que os hayáis mudado.

-A mi también me sorprendió.- Dijo Misaki.- La verdad es que no sé que se le pasó por la cabeza a Usagi-san cuando compró el apartamento.

-Por cierto, ¿donde está Akihiko-san?- Preguntó Manami.- Tenemos algo muy importante que deciros a los dos.

-Ayer se quedó trabajando hasta tarde y todavía está durmiendo, pero ahora lo despierto.- Dijo Misaki con Mahiro todavía en brazos.- ¿Me acompañas a despertar al ogro de la cavernas?

-¡Sí!- Gritó el niño alzando sus bracitos.

-Misaki-chan, te sientan muy bien los niños.- Dijo Manami sonriendo.- En un futuro serás muy buen padre.

-Gracias.- Dijo Misaki algo incomodo. Fue acompañado por su sobrino hasta la habitación de su amante y entró sin llamar. La habitación estaba completamente oscura y en silencio, solo se oía la respiración acompasada del escritor. Comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Akihiko, pero como no se despertaba dejó a Mahiro a un lado de la cama.- Usagi-san, despierta, tenemos visita.

-¡Unagi!- Gritó el niño despertando del susto al escritor.

-¿Qué hace el mocoso aquí?- Preguntó Akihiko mirando a Misaki y después al niño.

-Nii-chan y Manami ya han llegado, quieren decirnos algo.- Dijo Misaki y se quedó un momento pensativo.- Usagi-san, lo he estado pensando y creo que deberíamos decirles lo nuestro, ya llevamos cuatro años saliendo y como esto va en serio no tenemos por qué ocultarnos.

-¿Lo dices en serio, Misaki?- Preguntó Akihiko sorprendido.

-Solo si tu quieres, claro.- Dijo el uke y el escritor hizo el amago de besarle pero Mahiro se interpuso entre ellos dos y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del mayor.

-Cógeme.- Le ordenó el niño.

-Mahiro, Usagi-san te cogerá en brazos más tarde, ahora tiene que vestirse.- Dijo Misaki para separar a su sobrino de su novio.- No te pongas así, que en un rato te llevará en brazos.

-Preferiría no hacerlo.- Dijo Akihiko pero Misaki no lo escuchó ya que había salido de la habitación.

**1ºB**

-Miyagi, no vayas a trabajar.- Le pidió Shinobu.

-Tengo que ir, ya he faltado muchos días y el pobre de Hiroki ha tenido que hacer todo mi trabajo.- Explicó el mayor mientras se ataba la corbata.

-Que se fastidie, ha sido todo culpa suya.- Dijo Shinobu frunciendo el ceño.- Lo pasé muy mal, creía que te había matado.

-Solo fueron unas picaduras sin importancia, no puedo estar más tiempo sin ir a trabajar.- Dijo Miyagi.

-Hablaré con mi padre, te veo un poco hinchado todavía.- Insistió el uke.

-Shinobu, no seas pesado, voy a ir a trabajar.- Dijo Miyagi dando por zanjado el tema.

-¡No puedes ir!- Gritó Shinobu.- Ese loco ha intentado matarte, no permitiré que pases tiempo con él y mucho menos a solas.

-Hiroki no quiere matarme.- Dijo Miyagi riendo.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Le preguntó Shinobu mirándolo mal.

-Por nada, solo me ha hecho gracia que hables así de Hiroki.- Dijo Miyagi.

-Kamijou es insoportable.- Dijo Shinobu sin cambiar su semblante serio.

-No te pongas así.- Le dijo Miyagi para luego darle un beso.- ¿Te vienes conmigo y con el asesino a la universidad?

-No, me iré con Misaki en un rato.- Dijo Shinobu y en ese momento sonó el timbre.- Abre tú, debe ser tu amigo del alma.

-Hola, my sweet honey.- Dijo Miyagi al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Hiroki.

-No me llames así.- Dijo Hiroki molesto.

-Ya has oído, no le llames así.- Le dijo Shinobu también molesto.

-Vaya par...- Murmuró Miyagi.- Bueno, vamos al trabajo que aun llegaremos tarde.

-¿Tu no vienes, Shinobu?- Preguntó el presidente.

-No, he quedado con Misaki.- Dijo el menor fríamente.

-Hiroki, los jóvenes tienen que ir con los jóvenes.- Dijo Miyagi.

-Yo también soy joven.- Refunfuñó Hiroki.

-Nosotros nos vamos, Shinobu.- Dijo Miyagi para luego ir a besar a su pareja, pero el menor giró la cara y puso la mejilla.- Tengo la sensación de que estás enfadado y no me vas a decir por qué.-Shinobu cruzó los brazos.- Déjame adivinar, está noche no hay sexo ¿verdad?

-No, no lo hay y como no te vayas ya dormirás en el rellano.- Dijo Shinobu y cerró la puerta en las narices de los dos profesores.

-Menudo genio tiene tu novio.- Dijo Hiroki.

-No hables mucho que a saber qué le haces al pobre médico.- Dijo Miyagi provocando que el castaño le diera una colleja.

**3ºA**

-Ya es hora de que nos marchemos.- Dijo Takahiro mirando el reloj.

-Pero si todavía no nos habéis dado esa noticia tan importante.- Dijo Misaki impaciente.

-Cierto, os lo tenemos que contar sí o sí.- Dijo Manami con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, nosotros también tenemos que contaros algo.- Dijo Akihiko llevándose el cigarro a la boca.

-Decirlo vosotros primero.- Dijo Manami.

-¡No!- Dijo Misaki.- Vosotros primero, me muero de curiosidad.

-Está bien.- Dijo Takhiro y entrelazó su mano con la de su mujer.- Manami y yo vamos a ser padres otra vez.

-¡SÍ!- Gritó Misaki y abrazó a la pareja.- ¿Has oído eso, Usagi-san? Volveremos a ser tíos.

-Sí, que suerte.- Dijo Akihiko sin ninguna emoción, Mahiro se había sentado en sus brazos y no paraba de jugar con su corbata.

-¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué nos teníais que contar?- Preguntó Takahiro.

-Desde hace un tiempo Misaki y yo...-Comenzó a decir el escritor pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Me voy a sacar el carnet de conducir!- Gritó Misaki dejando sorprendido al escritor.

-Eso es genial, Misaki, seguro que apruebas.- Dijo Manami.

-Nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir.- Dijo Takahiro.- Esperamos llegar en una hora a las aguas termales.

-Pasarlo bien.- Dijo Akihiko algo molesto.

-Misaki, esta es la bolsa con las cosas de Mahiro.- Dijo Manami entregándole una bolsa de deporte.- Cualquier cosa que pase nos avisas.

-No te preocupes, Manami, mi sobrinito estará bien.- Dijo Misaki.

-Nos vemos el domingo.- Dijo Takahiro y la pareja salió del apartamento dejando solos a la pareja y al niño.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Akihiko un poco enfadado.- No puedes ilusionarme y luego no decirle nada a tu hermano.

-No era el momento, Usagi-san, nos acaban de dar una gran noticia y no quería estropear el momento.- Dijo Misaki.- No me he echado para atrás, se lo vamos a decir.

-¿Cuando?- Preguntó Akihiko.

-El domingo, cuando vengan a recoger a Mahiro.- Dijo Misaki.

-Pase lo que pase, se lo diremos el domingo.- Dijo el escritor.

-Sí, no te preocupes por eso.- Dijo Misaki.- Me voy ya que se me hace tarde y tengo examen.

-¿Me vas a dejar solo con el monstruo?- Preguntó Akihiko sorprendido.

-A mi tampoco me gusta la idea.- Dijo el universitario.- Ponle la tele o saca sus juguetes de la bolsa.

-¿Y ya está?- Preguntó Akihiko.

-No lo dejes solo aunque estés en la habitación de al lado.

-¿Y si tengo que ir al baño?

-Si huele mal no pongas un ambientador que te conozco, tienes que cambiarle el pañal.

-Ya es mayorcito podría enseñarse a hacerlo el solito.

-Usagi-san, tiene dos años.- Dijo Misaki.- De todas formas le diré a Nowaki que te he dejado solo con un bebé.

-Me encanta que confíes tanto en mí.- Ironizó el escritor.

-Adiós.- Se despidió Misaki y salió corriendo para llamar a la puerta de enfrente.

**Rellano del 1º.**

-No hables mucho que a saber qué le haces al pobre médico.- Dijo Miyagi provocando que el castaño le diera una colleja.

-¡Au!- Se quejó el mayor.- Eso ha dolido.

-Hola, Misaki.- Saludó Hiroki al ver al vicepresidente bajar las escaleras de tren en tres.

-Buenos días, senseis.- Saludó Misaki.-¿Shinobu sigue en casa?

-Sí, te está esperando.- Dijo Miyagi.- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos los cuatro juntos hacia la universidad?

-Por mi no hay problema, sensei.- Dijo Misaki mientras llamaba al timbre.

-Hola, Misaki.- Saludó el menor para luego cerrar la puerta.- ¿Todavía estáis aquí?

-¿Cómo qué todavía?- Preguntó Miyagi.- Nos acabas de echar.

-¿Por qué te has retrasado?- Preguntó Shinobu ignorando a su pareja.- ¿Ayer te quedaste estudiando hasta tarde y por eso te has dormido?

-No, no me he dormido.- Respondió Misaki y se puso rojo al notar que todos estaban pendiente de lo que decía.- Estaba hablando con Nowaki.

-¿De qué?- Preguntó Hiroki curioso mientras comenzaban los cuatro a bajar las escaleras lentamente.

-Mi hermano y mi cuñada se han ido a las aguas termales y nos han dejado a mi sobrino.- Explicó Misaki.- He tenido que dejar al pobre niño con Usagi-san y como no me fío le he tenido que pedir a Nowaki que me llame si pasa algo raro.

-¿Cuantos años tiene tu sobrino?- Preguntó Miyagi.

-Cumplió dos hace cuatro meses.- Dijo Misaki.

-Seguro que es una monada.- Dijo Shinobu.- Aunque no lo parezca me gustan los bebés, ¿puedo ir esta tarde a jugar con él?

-Sí, sube cuando quieras.- Dijo Misaki en el momento en que llegaron al portal.

-Buenos días.- Saludó el conserje/portero.

-Buenos días.- Respondieron todos a la vez.

-Que les vaya bien.- Dijo Nibori guiñándole un ojo a Misaki que se sonrojó.

-Misaki, creo que el portero te quiere echar un kiki.- Dijo Shinobu cuando salieron del edificio.

-¿Un kiki?- Dijo Misaki sin entender.

-Que te quiere llevar a la cama.- Explicó Hiroki.

-Eso es una tontería, Shinobu.- Dijo Misaki bastante rojo.- Nibori no quiere hacerme el trilirí tralará.

-No lo llames por su nombre de pila o tendrás problemas.- Le advirtió Shinobu.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas?- Preguntó Misaki.

-¿Cómo de celoso es Usami-san?- Preguntó Shinobu para luego reír.

-Shinobu, no te metas en relaciones ajenas.- Le dijo Miyagi.

-Tu siempre lo haces.- Dijo Hiroki mirándole mal.

**Editorial Marukawa, departamento esmeralda.**

-Moshi moshi.- Dijo Hatori por teléfono.- Yukina, no, ahora estoy en la hora del descanso, tengo tiempo.- Después de decir eso miró de reojo a Kisa y se levantó.- Espera un momento que voy a un sitio más privado.- Dijo Hatori saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Qué le pasa a este con tu novio?- Preguntó Ritsu.

-Ojalá lo supiera.- Dijo Kisa.- Desde que salieron los dos juntos el martes Yukina está muy raro y él también, tendré que hablar con Chiaki.

-Déjale espacio.- Dijo Takano que había estado escuchando la conversación.- Aunque sea tu pareja debe salir con otra gente.

-¿Si yo fuera el que saliera con otra gente me dejarías espacio?- Le preguntó Ritsu.

-Es diferente.- Dijo Takano.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Ritsu frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque yo soy el seme.- Dijo Takano.

-Pues voy a llamar a Chiaki.- Dijo Kisa.

-No lo hagas.- Dijo Ritsu.- Es mejor que vayas a espiar a Hatori y luego llames a Chiaki.

-Me da miedo ponerte los cuernos.- Dijo Takano mirando sorprendido a su pareja.

-No te preocupes, sé que no lo harás.- Dijo Ritsu.- Aunque si lo hicieras te arrancaría los testículos y los utilizaría de canicas.

-Inquietante.- Dijo Takano y Kisa salió para buscar a Hatori.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Viernes_**.

**3ºB**

-Ya he vuelto, Hiro-san.- Dijo Nowaki nada más entrar en el apartamento.

-Perfecto, ¿puedes hacer tu la cena?- Pidió, mejor dicho, ordenó Hiroki.

-¿Tienes trabajo?- Preguntó el médico mientras iba a la cocina.

-Sí, estoy corrigiendo los examenes de ayer.- Explicó Hiroki.- Pobre Misaki, ha suspendido.

-Yo le vi estudiar.- Dijo Nowaki mientras cortaba las verduras.

-Yo también.- Dijo Hiroki.- Pero aunque estudie yo no puedo hacer milagros.

-Sería genial que hicieras milagros.- Dijo Nowaki para si mismo y el profesor lo miró extrañado.- Por cierto, me he encontrado a Chiaki en el portal y me ha dicho que quiere  
organizar una junta.

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó molesto Hiroki.- Aquí la única persona que convoca juntas es el presidente y en caso de que muera o me fugue a una isla desierta, se encargará de eso Misaki.

-Quiere organizar una fiesta.

-¿Una fiesta? No, aquí una fiesta no.

-¿Por qué? Puede ser divertido.- Dijo Nowaki con una sonrisa.

-¿Piensas ir a la fiesta?

-Nos ha invitado.- Dijo Nowaki.- A mi me gustaría que fueramos, nunca hacemos nada.

-El otro día fuimos a comprar al super.- Dijo Hiroki mientras corregía uno de tantos examenes.

-Me refería hacer algo divertido.

-No hay nada más divertido que comprar tomates.- Dijo Hiroki y en ese momento llamaron al timbre.

-Está abierto.- Dijo Nowaki y entró Akihiko cargado de su sobrino.

-¿Qué hace esa fábrica de caca en mi casa?- Preguntó Hiroki mirando sorprendido a esos dos.

-No te pases con el pobre niño, en el fondo es una monada.- Le defendió Akihiko.

-Lo decía por ti.- Dijo Hiroki.- Bakahiko, ¿qué quieres?

-¿Puedes...- Comenzó a decir Akihiko pero su amigo le interrumpió.

-No.

-Pero si no me has dejado acabar.- Dijo Akihiko.

-Has entrado en mi casa con un niño en brazos, es evidente lo que me vas a pedir.

-Es urgente, me acaban de llamar de la editorial.

-¿Desde cuando le haces caso a los de la editorial?- Preguntó Hiroki.- Creía que hacías lo que querías como querías y cuando querías.

-Sí, ese es mi lema pero de verdad que es importante.-Dijo el escritor.

-¿Y donde está Misaki?- Preguntó Nowaki hablando por primera vez.

-Trabajando.- Dijo Akihiko.

-¿Qué es tan importante?- Preguntó Hiroki.

-Un mangaka va detrás de Misaki, tengo que ir a darle una paliza.- Dijo Akihiko muy preocupado.

-Nosotros cuidamos de esta cosita tan mona.- Dijo Nowaki mientras se acercaba al niño.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mahiro.- Dijo el niño con su voz de pito.

-Mira, este chico tan alto es tu tito Nowaki y el cascarrabias que está sentado en el sofá con tantos papeles es el .- Le dijo Akihiko a Mahiro mientras lo colocaba en brazos de Nowaki.

-Muy gracioso, Bakahiko.- Dijo Hiroki sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

-Lo dejo en tus manos.- Le dijo a Nowaki.- No te preocupes el niño viene con un manual de instrucciones, si llora le pones un bozal y si se hace caca colocas un ambientador.

-No digas estupideces.- Dijo Hiroki.

-Nowaki, en esta mochila están todas sus cosas.- Dijo Akihiko.- Una cosa más, no le des de comer después de las doce.

-Es un niño, no un gremlin.- Dijo Hiroki.

-Lo decía por ti.- Le respondió Akihiko y luego se acercó al niño.- Portate bien con Nowaki, con el no.

-¡Vete ya!- Le rugió Hiroki.

-Adiós, Mahiro, dale un besito al tío.- Dijo Akihiko acercando su mejilla al niño. Mahiro, que estaba sujetado por Nowaki, apoyó sus dos manitas en las mejillas de Akihiko y le dio un beso muy sonoro.

-Si hace unos años me hubieran dicho que vería a un niño besarte no me lo hubiera creído.- Dijo Hiroki muy sorprendido.

-No es un niño, es el sobrino de Misaki.- Dijo Akihiko para luego salir del apartamento.

**2ºB**

-Kisa, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- Preguntó Chiaki cuando abrió la puerta.

-Sí, tenemos que hablar.- Dijo Kisa y Chiaki lo invitó a pasar.- Hay algo que me preocupa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó el mangaka preocupado.

-Hatori y Yukina traman algo.- Dijo Kisa.- Ayer mientras trabajabamos mi Yukina llamó a Hatori y él me miró para luego irse a hablar en secreto a otro lugar.

-Seguro que no es nada, no seas mal pensado.- Le dijo Chiaki.

-Sí, algo ocurre, Yukina está muy raro, más de lo habitual.- Insistió el editor.- ¿Tú no has notado a Hatori raro?

-No, yo esas cosas no las suelo notar.- Dijo Chiaki.

-Estoy preocupado.- Confesó Kisa.- ¿Y si ya no nos quieren?

-¿Por qué hablas en plural?- Preguntó Chiaki.- Mira, da igual, no pasa nada, es todo imaginación tuya.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- Preguntó Kisa.

-No lo sé.- Dijo Chiaki.- Si así te quedas más tranquilo, mañana en la fiesta hablamos con los dos.

-Está bien.- Dijo Kisa para después dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Oye, esta tarde hay junta.- Dijo Chiaki.- A las cinco en el 3ºB, no se puede enterar Hatori.

-No, es en el 3ºA, lo acaba de anunciar Hiroki por el patio.- Dijo Takano asomándose por el agujero de la pared.

-¿Has estado escuchando toda la conversación?- Preguntó Chiaki arrugando el entrecejo.

-Sí, no hacen nada por la tele.- Dijo Takano tranquilamente.

-¿A ti esto te parece normal?- Le preguntó Chiaki a Kisa.

-Yo no digo nada que es mi jefe.

**3ºA**

-Hiro-san, no está bien entrar en una casa sin permiso.- Dijo Nowaki mientras le hacía cosquillas a Mahiro en la barriga.

-Tenemos permiso desde el momento en el que nos dieron una copia de la llave.- Dijo Hiroki mientras colocaba las sillas en el salón.

-Dijeron que era por si había alguna emergencia.

-Una junta es una emergencia.

-¿La junta es aquí?- Preguntó Miyagi entrando en el apartamento seguido de Shinobu.

-Sí, sentaos.- Dijo Hiroki acabando de colocar las sillas.

-¿No está Misaki?- Preguntó Shinobu sentandose en una silla.

-Está trabajando.- Le respondió Hiroki.

-¡Qué niño más guapo!- Gritó Shinobu y se levantó para ir a donde se encontraba Nowaki con Mahiro.

-Mahiro, mira, este es Shinobu.- Dijo Nowaki.

-Zhinobu.- Dijo Mahiro riendo.

-Hola, cosita linda.- Dijo Shinobu para luego hacerle cosquillas en el cuello.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludó Takano y entró en el apartamento.

-¿Hoy vienes solo?- Preguntó Miyagi.

-Sí, Ritsu ha ido a cenar a casa de sus padres.- Dijo Takano para después suspirar.- Seguro que volverá enfadado.

-¿Se lleva mal con sus padres?- Preguntó Miyagi sacando su vena cotilla.

-Sí, ellos quieren que sea...- Empezó a decir Takano pero se calló ya que Mahiro había caminado hasta él y ahora le estiraba del pantalón.

-Arriba.- Dijo Mahiro para que Takano lo cogiera en brazos.

-¿Habéis adoptado?- Le preguntó Takano a Hiroki.- Creía que eso era ilegal.

-¡NO!- Gritó Hiroki.- Es el sobrino de Misaki y Akihiko nos lo ha dejado hará un par de horas.

-Es un cielo de niño.- Dijo Nowaki y cogió a Mahiro en brazos.- Se portá muy bien conmigo.

-¿Llegamos tarde?- Preguntaron Kisa y Yukina entrando por la puerta que seguía abierta.

-No, que va, todavía no ha venido la persona que ha organizado la junta.- Dijo Hiroki algo mosqueado.

-Lo siento, ya estoy aquí.- Se disculpó Chiaki que venía corriendo.- Perdón, pero estaba acabando unos vocetos.

-No importa.- Dijo Miyagi.- Dinos para que nos has reunido y así podremos ir a nuestras casitas cuanto antes.

-Faltan Akihiko y Misaki.- Dijo Yukina.

-No van a venir. Dijo Hiroki.

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Tori y le he organizado una fiesta sorpresa.- Explicó Chiaki.- Estáis todos invitados, pero parece ser que no puedo hacer una fiesta sin el consentimiento de los vecinos.

-¿Quién está a favor de permitir que se haga una fiesta?- Dijo Hiroki y todos levantaron la mano.

-Hiro-san, ¿a ti también te parece bien?- Preguntó sorprendido Nowaki pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que se oían unos gritos del rellano. Inmediatamente todos se levantaron y se asomaron al umbral de la puerta para ver que es lo que sucedía.

-¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACERLO?- Preguntó Misaki gritando. Tenía la cara roja por culpa del enfado.-¡MADURA DE UNA VEZ Y DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN NIÑO!¡ERES MAYOR QUE YO, SE SUPONE QUE DEBES DARME EJEMPLO!

-Te estoy dando ejemplo.- Dijo Akihiko tranquilamente.- Si quieres algo y alguien te lo intenta quitar, dale a ese alguien un puñetazo en la nariz.

-Eres idiota.- Dijo Misaki bajando el volumen de voz, pero conservando su enfado.- Mira, no quiero que me hables.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Akihiko sin entender. Misaki entró en el apartamento ignorando a todas las personas que estaban ahí, fue a su habitación y metió un par de mudas en una  
mochila. Después recogió rápidamente las cosas de Mahiro y lo cogió de los brazos de Nowaki.

-¿Se ha portado bien?- Le preguntó Misaki a Nowaki.

-Sí, es como un angelito.- Respondió el médico algo incómodo por la situación.

-Misaki, ¿vas a algún lado?- Preguntó Akihiko comenzando a preocuparse y a enfadarse.

-Estoy muy enfadado contigo y no se me pasará aquí contigo.- Dijo Misaki.- Me voy con Mahiro y si mañana se me ha pasado volveré.

-No, tu no te vas.- Prohibió Akihiko.- Dormiré en el sofá, pero tu no te vas.

-Sí que me voy.- Dijo Misaki y Akihiko lo agarró del brazo.- ¡Usagi-san, me haces daño!

-¡Akihiko, deja al niño!- Intervino Hiroki haciendo que Akihiko soltara a Misaki.

-Dime a donde vas.- Dijo Akihiko cabizbajo.

-Voy a ir a casa de Ijuuin-sensei, intentaré convencerlo de que no te denuncie.- Dijo Misaki.- Aunque te lo mereces.

-No irás a pasar la noche en casa de ese imbécil, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Akihiko comenzando a sentirse culpable.

-No lo sé, es posible.- Dijo Misaki y sin decir nada más se fue.

-Vaya, parece que la has cagado.- Dijo Takano.- Pero has hecho bien dejandole ir.

-No sé yo, el mangaka ese se quiere aprovechar de Misaki.- Dijo Akihiko.

-No te preocupes, yo te echaré una mano.- Dijo Takano y se fue corriendo por donde se había ido Misaki.

**_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo os va?_**

**_Gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado un review, me encanta leerlos porque me ponen de muy buen humor. Os quería decir que me he hecho un facebook para esto del yaoi esas cosas. Lo digo por si os interesa, cosa que dudo, hablar conmigo y decirme algo sobre el fic ya que no me deja responder los review (lo sé, soy un poco inutil). _**

**_Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo._**

**_Besos :D_**

**__** . ?fref=ts

_**P.D: Si el link no va me lo decís.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Sábado**

**2ºB**

-¿Por qué globos?- Preguntó Ritsu.- Vale que es una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero creía que solo se ponían en la de los niños pequeños.

-Ricchan, no seas amargado.- Dijo Kisa con una sonrisa mientras cogía otro globo para hincharlo.- Los globos son divertidos, a mi me gustan, se pueden explotar con el culo.

-Pues yo no pienso explotar ningún globo con mi culo.- Dijo Ritsu.

-Eso lo dices porque no lo has probado.- Le dijo Kisa.- Voy a hacer que explotes un globo con tu trasero.

-¡Ya tengo la bebida!- Dijo Chiaki entrando en su casa cargado de unas bolsas.- ¿Habéis hinchado muchos globos en mi asuencia?

-Seis y Kisa-san estaba amenazando con sentarse encima de ellos.- Dijo Ritsu.

-Kisa, ya sé que es divertido pero eso lo dejamos para la fiesta.- Dijo Chiaki y miró los seis globos.- Esto va muy lento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- Preguntó Ritsu.

-Dos horas y aun nos queda preparar la cómida, la música y acabar con los dichosos globos.- Dijo Chiaki.

-¿Por qué no le pedimos a Misaki que nos ayude con la comida?- Preguntó Ritsu.- He oído que cocina muy bien.

-Ayer discutió con Akihiko-san y se fue, nadie lo ha vuelto a ver.- Dijo Kisa.

-Ha dormido en mi casa.- Dijo Ritsu.- Takano le insistió mucho para que se quedara con nosotros y no se fuera con Ijuuin.

-¿Takano?- Preguntó sorprendido Kisa.- ¿Por qué el grinch ayudaría a alguien?

-Takano se ha hecho muy amigo de Akihiko.- Dijo Ritsu.

-Eso o se ha enamorado de Misaki.- Dijo Kisa riendo.

-Kisa, no seas mala persona.- Le dijo Chiaki mientras hinchaba más globos.

-No vas a conseguir que me ponga celoso, Kisa.- Dijo Ritsu.- No soy como tú, yo no me obsesiono con que mi novio se ha enamorado de otro.

-¿Todavía estás con eso, Kisa?- Preguntó el mangaka.- Deberías confiar más en tu pareja.

-Exacto, la confianza es muy importante en una relación.- Dijo Takano desde su apartamento.

-Takano, cállate y no escuches conversaciones privadas.- Dijo Ritsu mosqueado.

-La culpa es vuestra por hablar tan fuerte.- Dijo el editor jefe asomándose por el agujero.

-Hay que tapar ese agujero.- Dijo Chiaki suspirando.

**En el portal.**

-Buenos días.- Saludó Misaki cuando entró en el edificio.

-Buenos días.- Le devolvió el saludo Nibori.- ¿Has pasado la noche fuera, Misaki?

-No.- Respondió Misaki algo confundido.

-No has pasado la noche fuera, pero tampoco has dormido en tu casa.- Afirmó Nibori.- Este es un edificio muy pequeño y todo se sabe.

-¿También trabajas sábados?- Preguntó Misaki cambiando de tema.

-Tu relación con ese escritor no va a ninguna parte.- Dijo Nibori sin hacer caso a lo que el universitario le había dicho.- Creo que es mejor que lo dejéis estar, lo único que  
conseguiréis es haceros mucho más daño.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Misaki confundido y Nibori se aproximó más a él.

-Hablo de que eres un chico muy atractivo y muy atento.- Dijo el conserje acariciándole una mejilla.- Podrías tener a quien quisieras, no te conformes con cualquiera.

-Ya tengo a quien quiero y no es cualquiera. Puede que sea egoista, despistado y tenga mal depertar pero eso no quiere decir que no sea la persona que más me conviene.  
Creeme, nadie me va a cuidar mejor que él.- Dijo Misaki apartando de un manotazo la mano del portero.

-No has mencionado nada de sus celos.- Dijo Nibori.

-¿Sabes que significan sus celos?- Preguntó Misaki elevando la voz.- Significa que tengo la suerte de tener a alguien que me quiere tanto como para romperle la nariz a otro  
solo por haberme acariciado la mejilla.

-¿Eso significa que le perteneces?- Preguntó el conserje.- Abre los ojos, te trata como si fueras una de sus pertenencias.

-El portero no debe meterse en los asuntos de los propietarios.- Dijo Misaki.

-Tu no eres el propietario.- Dijo Nibori.

-Todo lo que es de Usagi-san es mio.- Dijo Misaki enfadado.- No te equivoques, tratame con respeto que soy el vicepresidente.

-¿Quieres que te hable de usted?- Preguntó Nibori divertido.

-Sí, debes hablarme de usted.- Dijo Misaki y subió un escalón.- Encera la escalera, está muy desgastada.

-No puede estar desgastada, el edificio es nuevo.- Dijo Nibori mirando la escalera.

-Haz lo que te he dicho.- Dijo Misaki y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Como usted diga, señor vicepresidente.

**3ºB**

-Estoy preocupado por Akihiko y por Misaki.- Le dijo Hiroki a Nowaki.

-Aunque actuó mal, entiendo a Akihiko.- Dijo Nowaki suspirando.- Si alguien se atreviera a acercarse a ti, yo haría lo mismo.

-No seas bobo.- Le dijo Hiroki sonrojado.- Eso es una idiotez.

-No, no lo es.- Dijo el médico.- Todo el mundo debe saber que el único que te puede tocar soy yo.

-Bueno, da igual.- Dijo Hiroki.- ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a hablar con Bakahiko?

-Yo no, pero tu si.- Dijo Nowaki.- Eres su amigo de la infancia, deberías ser tu el que vaya a hablar con él.

-Debe estar mal, seguro que se ha pasado la noche despierto.- Dijo Hiroki mirando por la ventana.- No lo veo en casa.

-No importa, ve a hablar con él.- Dijo Nowaki.- Akihiko-san te necesita.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Hiroki y sin pensárselo dos veces salió al rellano y se encontró con Misaki que subía las escaleras.

-Kamijou-sensei.- Lo llamó Misaki.- No me gusta Nibori.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Hiroki extrañado.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Nada importante, pero me ha molestado que se meta en asuntos que no le llaman.- Dijo Misaki todavía enfadado.

-¿Te ha dicho algo?- Preguntó el profesor.

-Me ha dicho que mi relación con Akihiko no va a ninguna parte y que es mejor que lo dejemos.- Dijo Misaki apretando los puños.

-¿Y tu que le has dicho?- Preguntó Hiroki.

-Le he dicho que encere la escalera.- Dijo Misaki.

-Muy bien, Misaki, ahora mismo bajaré y le gritaré un poco.- Dijo Hiroki.- ¿Vas a hablar con Akihiko?

-Sí, me gustaría arreglar las cosas.- Dijo Misaki.- Espero que no me lo ponga muy difícil.

-Misaki, aunque no lo parezca Bakahiko es una persona muy sensible.- Dijo Hiroki.- Él ha tenido una infancia bastante complicada y después de eso tuvo un amor imposible, por eso es la primera vez que lo veo feliz. Hasta que comenzó a salir contigo no lo había visto así de feliz, por eso creo que es comprensible que intente protegerte. No lo hizo con mala intención, aunque estuvo mal.

-No se preocupe, sensei, no voy a permitir que lo nuestro acabe.- Dijo Misaki.- Pero eso no significa que le vaya a perdonar de inmediato.

-Lo comprendo, se merece que le hagas sufrir un poco.- Dijo Hiroki y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.- Que te vaya bien.

-Gracias, sensei.- Dijo Misaki para luego entrar en el apartamento.

**3ºA**

-¡Usagi-san!- Lo llamó Misaki cuando entró en el apartamento y lo encontró vacío.- ¿Estás en casa?

-Misaki.- Dijo Akihiko mientras salía de su estudio corriendo.- Me alegra que hayas vuelto, tenía miedo.

-¿Miedo de qué?- Preguntó Misaki.

-De que no volvieras.- Dijo Akihiko.- Siento mucho lo de ayer pero no pude evitarlo, fue un impulso. Lo vi tan cerca de ti acariciándote que no pude controlarme.

-No puedes actuar siempre así- Le dijo Misaki.- ¿Qué te parecería que yo le pegara un puñetazo al primero que te acariciara?

-Me parecería genial.- Dijo Akihiko sonriendo.- Eso significaría que me quieres.

-¡No, eso no es así!- Gritó de pronto Misaki.- Hay muchas formas de demostrar que te quiero, no necesito pegarme con todo el mundo para que sepas que te quiero.

-¿Me quieres?- Preguntó de pronto Akihiko.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta, baka?

-Tu dices que hay más formas de demostrar tu amor por alguien y estoy de acuerdo contigo, si las hay.- Dijo Akihiko serio.- El problema es que tu no lo demuestras de ninguna  
forma y eso, por muy difícil que parezca, me hace sentir inseguro.

-Si que te lo demuestro...- Dijo Misaki mirando el suelo.

-No lo haces.- Dijo el escritor.- Nunca me dices que me quieres y si lo dices no estás seguro, cuando te propongo hacer algo en pareja casi siempre te niegas.

-¡Sí que te lo demuestro!- Gritó Misaki sorprendiendo a su pareja.-Voy a contarle lo nuestro a mi nii-chan, eso es una forma de demostrar que te...

-Que me...- Comenzó a decir Akihiko al ver que Misaki había callado.

-¡QUÉ TE QUIERO!- Le gritó Misaki sorprendiendo a Akihiko que se tiró encima de él para besarlo.- ¡Baka, sueltame que todavía no te he perdonado!

-Me da igual, me has dicho que me quieres y eso es lo que importa.- Dijo el escritor.- Te amo y si es necesario, mataré al que se acerque a ti.

-Me estás empezando a dar miedo, Usagi-san.

-Por cierto, ¿ayer fuiste a hablar con ese?- Dijo el seme sin romper el abrazo.

-¿Con Ijuuin-sensei?- Preguntó el menos y Akihiko asintió.- No, no fui.

-Te quedaste en casa de Takano, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- Preguntó Misaki sorprendido.

-Vino ayer por la noche a decirme que no me preocupara, que estabas con ellos.- Dijo Akihiko.- ¿Has dejado a Mahiro con ellos?

-No, lo he dejado con Shinobu.- Dijo Misaki.- Me ha dicho que quería cuidarlo, que le hacía ilusión.

-Pobre Miyagi, está entre niños.

**2ºB**

-Todavía no ha venido nadie y Hatori está apunto de llegar.- Dijo Chiaki empezando a desesperarse.

-Tranquilo, estará fornicando con mi Yukina.- Dijo Kisa de brazos cruzados.

-No seas mal pensado.- Dijo Ritsu.- Alguien lo tenía que entretener y el elegido era tu novio.

-Chiaki, si resulta que esos dos están manteniendo relaciones deberemos acostarnos.- Dijo Kisa.

-¿Tu y yo?- Preguntó Chiaki sorprendido.

-Claro, será una venganza.

-¿Y quien se la meterá a quien?- Preguntó Takano entrando en la casa seguido de Yokozawa y Kirishima.

-Lo echaremos a suertes.- Dijo Kisa.

-Hola, sois los primeros.- Dijo Chiaki.- Se ve que no saben que es la puntualidad.

-¿Puedo parar de hinchar globos?- Preguntó Ritsu.- Tengo los labios rojitos.

-Más rojos te los voy a dejar yo.- Dijo Takano más para si mismo que para los demás.

-He estado apunto de traer a mi hija, pero no sabía si se permitían niños en la fiesta.- Dijo Kirishima.

-Sí, la podías haber traído.- Dijo Ritsu.- Va a venir un niño de dos años.

-Bueno, ahora no voy a volver a por ella.- Dijo Kirishima.

-Pobrecita.- Dijo Yokozawa.- Eres muy poco considerado.

-Pues vuelve tu.- Le dijo Kirishima.

-¡Buenas a todos!- Dijo Ijuuin entrando en la casa.

-Mira, pero si es pinocho.- Dijo Takano riendo.

-¿Como te has enterado?- Le preguntó Ijuuin.

-Akihiko vive con Misaki en este edificio.- Expicó Takano.

-¿Misaki está en este edificio?- Preguntó Ijuuin con una sonrisa.

-Te acaba de pegar su novio un puñetazo en la nariz, no puedes ser tan tonto como para querer que te de otro.- Dijo Kisa.

-Estoy enamorado de Misaki, me da igual que ese me pegue.- Dijo Ijuuin.- Además, estoy seguro de que Misaki no se habla con Akihiko ahora.

-Hola a todos.- Dijo Misaki entrando cogido de la mano de Akihiko.

-Sí, tenías razón, está claro que no se hablan.- Le dijo Kisa a Ijuuin.

-Ijuuin-sensei, siento mucho lo que ocurrió ayer.- Dijo Misaki acercándose a él.

-No te preocupes por eso, tu no tienes la culpa.- Dijo el mangaka mirando de reojo al escritor.

-¿Todos los cumpleaños son así de divertidos?- Le preguntó Kirishima a Takano.

-¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa que seas imbécil?- Dijo Akihiko cabreado.

-¡Usagi-san, discúlpate!- Le dijo Misaki.

-Lo siento, Misaki.- Dijo el escritor.

-No es conmigo con quien te tienes que disculpar.- Le dijo Misaki.

-Yo a ese no tengo nada que decirle.

-Misaki, ya le he cantado las cuarenta a Nibori.- Dijo Hiroki a modo de saludo.- No te volverá a molestar.

-¿Qué te ha hecho?- Preguntó Akihiko aun cabreado.

- Nada, no tiene importancia.- Dijo Misaki evitando la mirada de su amante.

-¡YA ESTÁ LLEGANDO!- Gritó Chiaki.- ¡YA VIENE TORI!

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Le dijo Ijuuin a Akihiko.- ¿También le vas a pegar a ese Nibori?

-Si no quieres que te acabe de arreglar la nariz cállate.- Dijo Akihiko.

-¡Ya está ahí!- Gritó Chiaki al oir que se abría la puerta del apartamento.

-Sentimos llegar tarde.- Dijo Nowaki entrando con Miyagi y Shinobu que llevaba en brazos a Mahiro.

-Mi niño.- Dijo Misaki corriendo a coger a su sobrino.- ¿Has echado de menos a tu tío?

-¡No!- Dijo Mahiro riendo.- ¡Quiero a Uzagi!

-Que listo que es este niño.- Dijo Akihiko.

-¡No os alteréis, pero ya viene!- Gritó Chiaki y en ese momento entró Hatori con Yukina.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Gritaron todos a la vez.

-¿QUÉ ES ESO?- Preguntó Kisa cuando vio lo que llevaba en brazos Yukina.

-¡Los hemos adoptado!- Dijo alegre Yukina.

-¿Cómo que hemos?- Preguntó Chiaki.

-¿Dónde está mi tarta?- Dijo Hatori para cambiar de tema.

-¿Has adoptado un cachorro?- Preguntó Chiaki.- Es super mono...

-¿Te gusta?- Dijo Hatori.- Todavía no sé que nombre ponerle, pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

-Kisa-san, me he encariñado con el nuestro.- Dijo Yukina haciendo pucheros.- ¿Nos lo podemos quedar?

-No, porque seguro que lo tengo que alimentar, pasear, bañar y llevar al veterinario yo.- Dijo Kisa.

-Te prometo que haré todo eso yo, no lo tendrás que hacer ningún día tu.- Dijo Yukina.

-Los perros son molestos y seguro que nos dejará la casa hecha un asco.- Dijo Kisa.

-Por favor, no te pediré nada más nunca.- Dijo Yukina.

-Está bien, pero no quiero saber nada de esa cosa.- Dijo Kisa.

**Domingo**

**3ºA**

-¿Se ha portado bien?- Preguntó Manami sonriendo.

-Sí, es un santo.- Dijo Misaki.- Se ha encariñado con todos los vecinos.

-El edificio ya no será lo mismo sin él.- Dijo el escritor.

-Bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir.- Dijo Takahiro levantándose.

-¡No!- Dijo de pronto Misaki.- Tenemos que deciros algo muy importante.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a aprender a conducir?- Preguntó Takahiro.

-No, no voy a aprender a conducir.

-Pero si el otro día nos dijiste que si.- Dijo Manami.

-Os mentí porque no quería deciros lo que os tengo que decir.- Aportó Misaki nervioso.

-¿Tan malo es?- Preguntó Takahiro preocupado.

-No, no es malo.- Dijo Akihiko.

-Bueno, eso depende de cómo os lo toméis.- Dijo Misaki.- Desde hace cuatro años Usagi-san y yo somos novios.

_**Hola a todos. **_

_**Os quería comentar un par de cosas. La primera es que se me ha roto el ordenador en el que tenía escrito el siguiente capítulo y me han dicho que tardaran MÍNIMO una semana en arreglarlo, aunque los he amenazo no creo que me hagan mucho caso así que tardaré unos cuantos días en publicar el siguiente y espero que no se me haya borrado. Ha sido una suerte subir este capítulo, como también publico en otra web este fic lo he podido sacar de ahí.**_

_**Lo segundo que os quería decir es que escribí un especial de navidad y creo que no lo publiqué en esta web, así que si veo que tarda mucho en solucionarse el problema del ordenador yo subiré el especial de navidad para que no os desesperéis, aunque no es gran cosa.**_

_**Por cierto, alguien me dijo que el link del facebook no iba. Lo voy a volver a poner, aunque os aviso de que yo soy bastante inútil para estas cosas, si tampoco funcionara me podéis buscar como Yukimisaki Soubi.**_

_** . ?fref=ts**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Como os prometí, aquí tenéis el Especial de Navidad aunque ya hace mucho que ha pasado navidad. Es corto porque solo es un especial que escribí en nada, pero aun así espero que os guste :D**_

**3ºA**

-Silencio.- Dijo Hiroki haciéndolos callar a todos.- No tenemos todo el día.

-¿Para qué es esta junta?- Preguntó Ritsu.

-Para alguna tontería, seguro.- Dijo Miyagi.

-No es ninguna tontería.- Dijo Misaki.

-Bueno, que nos vamos del tema y yo empiezo a tener hambre.- Dijo Hiroki.- Esta mañana ha venido a mi casa Misaki y me ha dicho que ha tenido una gran idea. A mi no me ha gustado, pero como Nowaki ha dicho que podía ser divertido y se ha puesto muy pesado he organizado esta junta.

-¿Y qué idea es?- Preguntó Shinobu.

-Mañana es Navidad y se me ha ocurrido que podriamos hacer el amigo invisible con todo el edificio.- Dijo Misaki.- Será divertido y servirá para conocernos un poco más.

-¿Qué es eso del amigo invisible?- Preguntó Yukina.

-Escribimos los nombres de todas las personas del edificio en papelitos, cada uno tiene que coger uno de esos papelitos y hacerle un regalo a esa persona.- Dijo Misaki.

-Eso lo hicimos un año en el trabajo y no salió muy bien.- Dijo Hatori.

-Eso lo dices porque te tocó regalarle a Yokozawa.- Dijo Kisa riendo.

-El regalo tiene que ser barato y nadie puede decir a quien le ha tocado.- Dijo Misaki.- Ni siquiera a sus compañeros sentimentales, que luego todo se sabe.

-¿Y cuando daremos los regalos?- Preguntó Miyagi.

-Mañana, los dejaremos bajo el arbol que está montando Nibori en el portal y fijaremos un hora para abrirlos todos juntos.- Dijo Misaki.- Tenemos que adivinar quien nos  
ha tocado.

-¿Qué os parece la idea?- Preguntó Hiroki.- Que levante la mano el que quiera hacerlo.

Kisa, Yukina, Miyagi, Ritsu, Hatori, Chiaki, Akihiko y Nowaki levantaron la mano.

-Vale, mayoría aplastante.- Dijo Hiroki.- Coger un papel cada uno, si sale vuestro nombre se repetirá cada uno.

-¡Joder!- Rugió Miyagi al leer el nombre que estaba escrito en su papel.

-Miyagi, no des pistas.- Dijo Akihiko.

-Pues muy bien, todo el mundo a pensar que va a regalar.- Dijo Hiroki.- Mañana antes de las seis deben estar todos los regalos

-Ale, todos fuera.- Dijo Akihiko poniendose de pie.

-No seas mal educado.- Le dijo Misaki y en ese momento alguien entró por la puerta.

-¡Feliz navidad a todos!- Gritó Isaka que iba cargado con una bolsa grande.

-Si tuviera una maquina del tiempo volvería al día en que te di una copia de mi llave.- Dijo Akihiko.

-Vaya, cuanta gente.- Dijo Isaka.- Y veo que hay caras conocidas.

-¿A qué has venido?- Preguntó Akihiko enfadado.

-A traerle un regalito a Chibi-tan de parte de Ijuuin.- Dijo Isaka y a Misaki se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Para mi?- Preguntó Misaki.

-A ver, que estamos en una junta.- Dijo Hiroki.

-¿Pero no se había acabado ya?- Preguntó Takano.- Esto se está haciendo demasiado largo.

-Se levanta la sesión.- Dijo Akihiko.- Cada uno a su casa y tu incluido, Isaka.

**1ºB**

-Nos hacen perder el tiempo con este tipo de tonterias.- Dijo Shinobu.- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-¿Como qué?- Preguntó Miyagi.

-Como cocinar.- Dijo Shinobu.-Por cierto, ¿a quien te ha tocado?

-Eso no se dice.- Dijo el profesor.

-A mi me ha tocado Misaki.- Dijo Shinobu.- Ahora me tienes que decir quien te ha tocado a ti.

-No te lo voy a decir.- Dijo Miyagi.

-Solo sé que es alguien que no te gusta, por eso has dicho joder.- Dijo Shinobu y se quedó pensativo.

**2ºB**

-¿De qué conocerá Misaki a Ijuuin-sensei?- Preguntó Chiaki nada más entrar en casa.

-No sé, pero me ha hecho gracia la cara de Akihiko.- Dijo Hatori.

-Se le han puesto ojos de loco.- Dijo Chiaki.- Pobre Misaki, se ve que es un tipo muy celoso.

-¿Pobre por qué?- Preguntó Hatori.- A mi me encantaría que fueras celoso.

-Eso lo dices ahora pero si fuera detrás de ti como una colegiala te mosquearías.- Dijo Chiaki.

-Mentira, me volvería loco.- Dijo Hatori acercándose más a su pareja.

-No, te enfadarías.- Dijo Chiaki y Hatori lo calló con un beso.- Ahora no, tenemos que ir a comprar regalos.

**Al día siguiente en el portal.**

-¿Ya están todos?- Preguntó Hiroki.

-Sí, los he contado y hay doce regalos.- Dijo Misaki mirando los regalos que estaban bajo el árbol.

-¿Quien coge el primero?- Preguntó Akihiko.

-No sé, Misaki coge uno al azar y lee para quien es.- Dijo Hiroki y el universitario hizo lo que le habían dicho.

-Este es para Yukina.- Dijo Misaki cogiendo un regalo que tenía forma de libro pequeño y se lo entregó a su dueño.

-Me da a mi que es un manga.- Dijo Yukina mientras lo abría.- ¡Sí, es el nuevo tomo!

-Creo que es la primera vez que conozco a un hombre al que le gusta el manga shojo.- Dijo Miyagi muy sorprendido.

-Kisa, ¿me lo has regalado tu?- Preguntó Yukina.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- Preguntó Kisa.

-Porque sabes que este es mi preferido y lo has editado tu.- Dijo Yukina dandole un abrazo a Kisa.

-Muy bien, este es para Hatori.- Dijo Misaki y se lo entregó.

-Que bien, un perchero para corbatas.- Dijo Hatori.- ¿Quien me lo ha regalado?

-Te lo he regalado yo, no sabía que comprarte.- Dijo Misaki.- Estaba entre eso y una colonia.

-Muchas gracias.- Agradeció Hatori.

-Coge otro, Misaki.- Dijo Hiroki y Misaki hizo lo pedido.

-Este es para Akihiko.- Dijo Misaki y se lo dio.

-Madre mía...- Murmuró Akihiko nada más abrir su regalo.

-¡Qué guay!- Gritó Misaki emocionado.- Me encantan, son geniales.

-No me imagino con esto puesto.- Dijo Akihiko.- Aunque me hace ilusión tener unas pantunflas de ositos.

-No sabía que comprarte y como me dijo Misaki que te gustaban los osos...- Dijo Ritsu.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo Akihiko.

-Vamos a ver, este es para...mi.- Dijo Misaki feliz y abrió su regalo.-¡Bien, la edición especial de "The Kan"!

-Me alegra que te guste.- Dijo Shinobu.- El otro día vi que tenías un colgante en el móvil de ese manga, por eso supuse que te gustaría.

-Muchas gracias, Shinobu.- Dijo Misaki y cogió otro regalo.- Este es para Miyagi.

-Que bien, una tabaquera.- Dijo Miyagi.- ¿Quien me lo ha regalado?

-He sido yo.- Dijo Chiaki.- Tu fumas, ¿verdad?

-Sí, si que fumo.- Dijo Miyagi.- Muchas gracias.

-Este es para Nowaki.- Dijo Misaki y le entregó el regalo.

-...- Nowaki quedó muy sorprendido al ver su regalo.-¿Quien lo regala?

-Yo.- Dijo Takano y le guiñó un ojo.- De nada.

-G-gracias.- Se limitó a decir Nowaki.

-Pero enseñalo, queremos saber que es.- Dijo Kisa.

-No, mejor no.- Se limitó a decir el médico.

-¡Enseñalo!- Le gritó Nowaki.

-Son unas bolas chinas y viene con un papel que pone "Para que os lo paseis mejor"- Dijo Nowaki un poco rojo y todos empezaron a reir menos Hiroki y Misaki.

-¡TAKANO MASAMUNE!- Gritó Hiroki.-¡ESTÁS EN MI LISTA NEGRA!

-¿En que puesto?- Preguntó el editor.

-Entre Bakahiko y Miyagi.- Contestó el presidente.-Agradece que no te destierre del edificio.

-Bueno, este es para Chiaki.- Dijo Misaki algo incómodo.

-Gracias.- Se limitó a decir Chiaki nada más abrirlo.

-De nada.- Dijo Hiroki.- No hay nada como un buen libro.

-Lo leeré un día de estos...

Continuaron repartiendo regalos hasta que solo quedó uno.

-El que queda es el mío.- Dijo Hiroki y fue corriendo a abrirlo. Cuando lo abrió su rostro se ensombreció.- "Control del mal humor"

-Te lo he regalado yo.- Dijo Miyagi.

-¿Me has regalado un libro de autoayuda?- Preguntó Hiroki sin levantar la vista del suelo.- Estás desterrado, fuera de mi edificio.

-No te quejes que a mi Yukina me ha regalado "Cocina para tontos".- Se quejó Shinobu.

-Esos libros son muy útiles, yo empecé a pintar con uno de esos.- Dijo Yukina.

-Se prohibe volver a hacer un amigo invisible.- Dijo Hiroki.- Cada uno a su casa.

-¿Ya quieres estrenar el regalo de Nowaki?- Dijo Akihiko riendo.

-¡Bakahiko, bastardo!- Dijo Hiroki.


	13. Chapter 13

**3ºB**

-¡Que os calléis!- Gritó Hiroki mientras daba golpes a la mesa y todas las personas que se encontraban ahí callaron.- Aquí no hemos venido a perder el tiempo.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que nos tenéis que decir?- Preguntó Hatori impaciente.

-Misaki, dilo tú que se te da mejor dar malas noticias.- Le dijo el presidente.

-Kamijou-sensei ha estado revisando las cuentas de la comunidad y estamos en números rojos.- Dijo Misaki tímidamente.

-¿Cómo que estamos en números rojos?- Preguntó Shinobu sorprendido.

-Es imposible que estemos en números rojos, solamente llevamos un mes viviendo aquí.- Dijo Ritsu.

-Pues ya debemos dinero.- Dijo Hiroki.- Hemos tenido que rellenar los extintores y arreglar el ascensor.

-Pero lo de los extintores ha sido culpa de Akihiko-san.- Se quejó Shinobu.- ¡Que lo pague él!

-Para una vez que cocino…- Comenzó a decir el escritor pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras!- Le gritó Misaki.

-Solo quería darte una sorpresa.- Se defendió Akihiko.

-La sorpresa nos la llevamos todos al ver las llamas.- Dijo Kisa.

-Da igual de quien haya sido la culpa, la cuestión es que estamos en números rojos.- Dijo Hiroki.

-¿Vamos a tener que pagar una derrama?- Preguntó Takano.- Me niego, yo no pago nada. Nadie me avisó de que ibais a arreglar el ascensor, total solo son tres pisos, ha sido algo innecesario. Además, los extintores lo debería pagar el culpable del incendio.

-¿Pero qué incendio?- Preguntó Akihiko.- Se me fue la mano con el flameado y salieron un par de chispitas, no fue un incendio.

-Nos estamos alejando del tema.- Dijo Hiroki comenzando a hartarse.- No vais a tener que pagar ninguna derrama.

-¿Entonces como vamos a hacer para pagar lo que debemos?- Preguntó Ritsu.

-Yo no vendo ningún órgano.- Dijo Miyagi negando con la cabeza.- Nunca se sabe si vas a necesitar alguno.

-No es nada de eso.- Dijo Misaki.- Es algo legal.

-Vamos a participar en un concurso para ganar el dinero que necesitamos.- Dijo Hiroki emocionado.

-Me parece bien.- Dijo Yukina.- Y con lo que sobre podemos ir todos a un crucero gay.

-¡Ya hablamos sobre ese tema y te dije que no!- Le gritó Kisa.

-No, lo que sobre lo guardaremos para la comunidad.- Dijo Misaki sonrojado por la idea de Yukina.

-¿Y a qué concurso iréis, Hiro-san?- Preguntó Nowaki.

-_"Atrévete si puedes"._- Respondió el presidente.

-No me suena y yo me paso todo el día pegado a la tele.- Dijo Chiaki.

-¡Menos tele y más trabajar!- Le dijo Takano desde el otro lado de la sala.

-Es que todavía no se ha estrenado el programa, nosotros seremos los primeros participantes.- Comentó Hiroki.

-¿Por qué tenéis que participar vosotros dos?- Preguntó Shinobu frunciendo el ceño.- Deberíamos sortear quien va al concurso.

-No, vamos Misaki y yo.- Dijo Hiroki tajante.

-Sensei, yo no quiero ir.- Dijo Misaki con un hilo de voz.- No se me da bien lo de acertar preguntas.

-Lo siento, Misaki, pero ya les hemos dicho a los del programa que iríamos tú y yo.- Dijo Hiroki con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Pues no me parece justo.- Dijo Shinobu mirando mal al presidente.

-A mi tampoco.- Murmuró Misaki.

**1ºA**

-¡YUKINA!- Gritó Kisa nada más entrar en la casa.-¡Tu estúpido perro lo ha vuelto a hacer!

-Es normal que lo haga, Kisa-san, le están saliendo los dientes y necesita morder cosas.- Dijo Yukina mientras cogía al perro en brazos.

-¿Y por qué tiene que destrozar mis zapatos?- Preguntó el editor enfadado.-¿Por qué no muerde los tuyos?

-Pobre Merri, no sabe lo que hace.- Dijo el menor acariciando al perro que todavía estaba en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué lo tienes que tener siempre en brazos?- Preguntó Kisa.

-Porque es muy suave y le gusta que lo lleve en brazos.- Respondió Yukina y se paró a pensar.- Kisa-san, no será que estás celoso…

-¿Cómo voy a estar celoso de un perro?

-No sé, me ha dado esa sensación.- Dijo el seme dejando a Merri en el suelo.- Pero no te preocupes, ahora tendrás toda mi atención.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Kisa mirando hacia otro lado.

-De verdad.- Yukina se abalanzó sobre él tumbándolo en el sofá y comenzó a besarle mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de la camiseta.

-Aagg, estás frío.- Se quejó Kisa con una sonrisa mientras con su rodilla rozaba la entrepierna de su pareja. Poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo de la ropa, hasta quedar completamente desnudos. El mayor se situó delante de la erección de Yukina y comenzó a masajearla con la mano, para después llevarla hasta su boca.

-Kisa-san…-Gimió Yukina pero fue interrumpido por unos ladridos.-¿Q-qué le pasa?

-Da igual.- Dijo Kisa sacando de su boca el pene de su pareja.- Vamos, métela.

-Espera, que te prepare.- Dijo Yukina entrecortadamente.

-No es necesario, métela ya.- Ordenó el mayor empezando a impacientarse. Yukina situó su miembro delante de la entrada de su amante, comenzó a hacer presión pero un ruido de algo que acaba de romperse los interrumpió.- ¡Estúpido perro!

-¿Dónde vas?- Preguntó Yukina al ver que su uke se había levantado del sofá y comenzaba a vestirse.

-Tu asqueroso chucho me ha quitado las ganas de hacer nada.- Dijo Kisa acabando de ponerse la ropa.- Me voy a dar una vuelta.

-¿Ahora?- Preguntó Yukina pero no obtuvo respuesta, ya que el editor había salido hecho una bala del apartamento.

**1ºB**

-¿Has visto?- Dijo Shinobu todavía enfadado.- Es un idiota, ¿por qué tiene que ir él? Se cree que por ser el presidente es mejor que todos, pues está muy equivocado. ¿Y por qué tiene que obligar al pobre Misaki a participar en el concurso? Está claro que no quiere hacerlo, podría concursar otro.- Continuó Shinobu hablando, pero se calló de repente al observar a su pareja.- ¡Miyagi, te estás durmiendo!

-¿Qué?- Abrió los ojos el profesor.- No, no, estaba despierto.

-Mentira, te estoy hablando y no me estás escuchando.

-Shinobu, ¿tantas ganas tienes de participar en ese dichoso programa?- Preguntó Miyagi cansado.

-No, a mí el programa me da igual.- Dijo Shinobu.- A mí lo que me fastidia es que participe el idiota de tu compañero de trabajo.

-¿Qué te pasa con el pobre Hiroki?- Preguntó el mayor cansado de la situación.

-¡Esto es lo que me pasa!- Dijo el estudiante alzando la voz.-¡Tú siempre le defiendes, siempre te pones de su parte!

-Oye, ¿por qué no participas en el programa?- Preguntó Miyagi y se echó a reír.- Me gustaría ver la cara que se le queda al verte en el plató.

-Eso es una gran idea, Miyagi.- Dijo Shinobu sonriendo.- ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja en el concurso?

-Ni por todo el oro del mundo.- Dijo Miyagi.- Búscate a otro.

-¿Y quién querría ser mi pareja?

-Tengo entendido que Onodera, el del 2ºA, es bastante inteligente.- Le dijo Miyagi.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, estuvo estudiando en el extranjero.- Le contó Miyagi.- Ve y pregúntale.

-Pero todavía no sé si me cogerán para participar…- Dijo Shinobu.

-¿Y a qué esperas? Corre y averigua que hay que hacer para concursar.- Dijo Miyagi y Shinobu salió emocionado del apartamento.- Ahora que lo tengo entretenido, a dormir.

**3ºA**

-Sí, Takahiro, no te preocupes.- Dijo Misaki que estaba hablando por teléfono y en ese momento entró Akihiko en el apartamento.- No, no me está obligando a hacer cosas que no quiero…¡Takahiro, él no es de esos!...Sí, acaba de llegar, ahora te lo paso.

-Hola, Takahiro.- Dijo el escritor cogiendo el teléfono.- Me ofendes, soy un caballero…Ya hemos hablado de eso, Misaki sigue siendo virgen.

-Mentiroso…-Murmuró el menor que se acababa de sentar en el sofá.

-¿Y cómo estás tú?- Preguntó Akihiko que seguía hablando con Takahiro.- ¿Ya te han quitado los puntos?...Fue mala suerte que te desmayaras y te dieras contra la mesa…No, no te preocupes, Misaki ha conseguido limpiar la sangre, no ha quedado restos.

-¿Por qué habláis tanto?- Preguntó Misaki.- No molestes a mi nii-chan que tendrá cosas que hacer.

-Takahiro, hablaremos en otro momento que Misaki me pide atención.- Dijo Akihiko y colgó.

-No hacía falta que le dijeras a mi nii-chan que sigo virgen.- Dijo el menor sonrojado.

-Pues se lo ha creído.- Dijo el escritor sonriendo.- Si supiera lo que te he hecho y lo que estoy por hacerte…

-¡No te acerques a mí!- Dijo Misaki alejándose del mayor.

-¡BAKAHIKO!- Llamó Hiroki mientras llamaba al timbre.

-Será pesado…- Susurró Akihiko para luego alzar la voz.- ¡He muerto!

-¡Ábreme que es importante!- Dijo el presidente y Misaki fue corriendo a abrirle.

-Sentimos molestaros.- Dijo Nowaki que venía acompañando a su pareja.

-No molestáis.- Dijo Misaki sonriendo.

-Misaki, no mientas.- Le dijo Akihiko.- Bueno, ¿a qué habéis venido?

-A entrenar.- Dijo Hiroki sentándose en el sofá y poniendo un tablero sobre la mesa.

-¿A entrenar?- Preguntó Misaki confundido.

-Me has dicho que no eres bueno con estas cosas y yo quiero ganar.- Dijo Hiroki.- Así que vamos a estar jugando al trivial hasta el día del concurso.

-Pues yo me voy arriba y no os molesto.- Dijo el escritor levantándose.

-¡Alto!- Le ordenó el profesor.- Jugaremos los cuatro, primero por separado y luego por parejas.

-Vale, pero me pido ser el verde.- Dijo Akihiko.

-¡El verde me lo he pedido yo!- Protestó Hiroki.

-¿Cuándo?- Preguntó el peligris arqueando una ceja.

-En mi casa.- Dijo el presidente tajante.

-Va, comencemos a jugar o se hará tarde.- Dijo Nowaki y empezaron a jugar.

-Muy bien, Misaki, te pregunto.- Dijo Akihiko cogiendo una carta.- ¿A qué velocidad crece el pelo? 10 cm al año, 20 cm al año, 15 cm al año o 25 cm al año.

-¿Esas son las respuestas posibles?- Preguntó Misaki arrugando el entrecejo y Akihiko asintió.- Pues…mmm…no sé…15 cm al año.

-¿Es tu última respuesta?- Preguntó el escritor poniendo nervioso a su uke.

-¡Sí!

-Pues has tenido suerte, es la respuesta correcta.- Dijo Akihiko.

-Esperemos que en el programa sigas teniendo suerte.- Comentó Hiroki.- Ahora te toca preguntarme a mí.

**2ºA**

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Shinobu-chan?- Preguntó Takano nada más abrir la puerta.

-¿Cómo que "chan"?- Se molestó el menor.- Bueno, no importa, venía a hablar con Onodera-san.

-Ahora mismo no está.- Dijo Takano.

-Qué lástima…- Murmuró Shinobu y de pronto tuvo una idea.- ¿Usted sacaba buenas notas, Takano-san?

-No me hables de usted.- Dijo Takano.- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Me gustaría hacer enfadar al idiota que tenemos por presidente, por eso voy a presentarme también al concurso.- Explicó Shinobu.- Pero necesito una pareja, había pensado en Onodera-san, pero tú también me sirves.

-Me gusta hacer enfadar a la gente, pero se supone que deben ganar ellos para conseguir el dinero.- Dijo Takano.

-Eso no importa, el dinero que ganemos nosotros será para la comunidad.- Dijo Shinobu.- Solo quiero que ese sujeto pierda y poder reírme en su cara.

-Supongo que sí puedo ser tu pareja.- Dijo Masamune.- Pero si Kamijou se vuelve loco no quiero saber nada.

-No te preocupes, será todo culpa de Miyagi.- Dijo Shinobu feliz.- Tenemos que estar en plató el jueves a las cinco.

-Allí estaré.

-Una cosa más, el presidente no se puede enterar de nada.- Dijo Shinobu sonriendo.- Debe ser sorpresa.


	14. Chapter 14

**2ºA**

-Hola.- Saludó Takano a un Ritsu recién llegado.

-Hola, ¿qué has hecho en mi ausencia?- Preguntó el menor.

-Trabajar y molestar a Chiaki por el agujero. Pero no hablemos de mí.- Dijo el editor jefe.- ¿Cómo te ha ido en la comida con tus padres?

-Bueno, esta vez solo me han intentado casar tres veces y mi padre ya lo está preparando todo para retirarse y dejarme la editorial a mí.- Dijo Ritsu mosqueado.- Supongo que no ha ido tan mal...

-Si te sierve de consuelo voy a participar en un concurso de la tele.- Le dijo Takano mientras leía un manga.

-No, no me sirve de consuelo.- Dijo el menor.- De hecho me altera más la idea de que puedas hacer una idiotez dealnte de todo Japón.

-Parece mentira que no me conozcas, yo nunca hago idioteces.- Dijo el seme.- Onodera, ¿si me declaro durante el concurso cuanto te enfadarías?

-No volveríamos a tener sexo nunca.- Dijo Ritsu tajante.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú.- Rió Takano.- No aguantarías sin que te hiciera mío

-¡Ja! Yo aguanto muchísimo más que tú sin tener sexo.

-¿Quieres que apostemos?- Preguntó el editor jefe.- Si yo aguanto más que tú sin sexo, tendrás que hacer en la cama lo que yo te pida.

-¿Lo que tú me pidas?- Preguntó Ritsu desconfiado.- Bueno, está bien pero si yo gano no padrás molestar, instultar ni intimidar a las personas durante todo un día.

-Ese tipo de cosas son parte de mi encanto natural.- Dijo Masamune.- Un día se pasa rápido, así que acepto.

-Que gane el mejor.- Dijo Ritsu dándole un apretón de manos a su pareja.

-Ese soy yo.

**2ºB**

-¡Tooooooori!- Gritó Chiaki desde el baño.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- Preguntó Hatori esde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Me he dejado la toalla en la habitación.

-Vale, ahora te la traigo.- Dijo Hatori para luego irse a por lo pedido. Mientras tanto Chiaki se fue desnudando rápidamente para poder recibir a su pareja. Le apetecía tener sexo y esa era la única forma que se le había ocurrido para proponérselo a su pareja.

-Aquí tien...- Comenzó a decir el editor nada más entrar al baño, pero se quedó mudo al ver a su amante parado delante de él y sin nada de ropa.

-Gracias.- Dijo Chiaki como si nada mientras alargaba el brazo para coger la toalla.

-Yo también necesito un baño.- Dijo Hatori sin dejar de observarle y el mangaka sonrió para sus adentros.

-Pues entonces no tardaré en darme el baño, no quiero hacerte esperar.

-No es necesario, podemos bañarnos los dos juntos.- Dijo el seme comenzando a desvestirse.

-No sé yo...Seguro que si nos bañamos juntos acabaremos más sucios que antes.- Dijo Chiaki haciéndose de rogar.

-No te preocupes, nos daremos todos los baños que sean necesarios hasta que quedemos limpios.- Dijo Hatori acercándose al uke.

-Tori, eres un pervertido.- Dijo Chiaki dejándose tocar por su pareja.

-Te gusta que lo sea.- Dijo Hatori mientras le quitaba lentamente la ropa al mangaka. Comenzó a besar su cuello mientras Chiaki pasaba los brazos por su cuello. Una vez estuvieron desnudos el editor lo metió en la bañera pasando a lamer sus pezones. Mientras descendía hacia su bajo vientre entró el perro en el baño.

-Miralo, que perro más inteligente.- Dijo Chiaki.

-Solo ha abierto una puerta, eso lo hacen todos los perros.- Dijo Hatori riendo para luego comenzar a lamer el miembro de su uke.

-Tori, para.- Pidió el mangaka.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó el editor.

-Sí, Pippin nos está mirando y se me baja la erección.- Dijo Chiaki mientras observava al perro.

-Pippin largo.- Le dijo Hatori pero el cachorro no obedeció.

-Yo así no puedo.- Dijo Chiaki saliendo de la bañera y poniéndose una toalla.

-Eres lo peor, Pippin.- Dijo Hatori mientras le acariciaba detrás de la oreja.

**Plató de televisión.**

-Misaki, tranquilo, actúa con normalidad.- Le aconsejó Kamijou.- Haz como si estuvieras acostumbrado a salir en la tele y ya verás como ganamos.

-Sensei, es la primera vez que estoy en un sitio así.- Dijo Misaki mirando a su alrededor.- No puedo evitarlo, me sudan las manos.

-Pues secatelas con un pañuelo o algo por si las tienes que utlizar.- Dijo Hiroki.- ¿Por qué tardan tanto en venir estos dos bakas?

-Es mejor así, Usagi-san me pone aun más nervioso.- Dijo el menor para luego quedarse pensativo.- ¿Y si les ha pasado algo?

-¡Como les haya pasado algo los mato!- Gritó el profesor.- Ya tengo bastante con salvar el edificio, no puedo ir preocupándome por ese par.

-Mire, sensei, ahí están Shinobu y Takano.- Dijo Misaki alegre.- Seguro que han venido a darnos ánimos.

-Pero no pueden estar aquí, deberían estar entre el público.- Dijo Hiroki arrugando el entrecejo.

-Se habrán colado entre los concursantes.- Comentó Misaki.- Con el caracter que tienen esos dos seguro que no se han atrevido a negarles la entrada...

-Pero si aquí están los heroes de la comunidad.- Dijo Shinobu sonriendo.

-¿Habéis venido a apoyarnos?- Preguntó Misaki alegre.

-No, somos concursantes.- Dijo Takano riendo por la cara de confusión del presidente.- Vais a morder el polvo.

-¿Cómo que sois concursantes?- Preguntó Hiroki comenzando a enfadarse.- Se supone que el dinero es para la comunidad.

-No te preocupes por el dinero, nosotros solo queremos ganaros.- Dijo Shinobu.

-Esto ha sido idea de Miyagi.- Se apresuró a decir Masamune.

-Kamijou y Takahashi sois el equipo azul.- Dijo una chica que trabajaba ahí mientras les colocaba en el pecho una pegatina con su nombre en azul.- Takano y Takatsuki sois el equipo rojo. Colocaos en vuestros sitios que vamos a empezar a grabar pronto.

-Empieza la guerra.- Dijo Shinobu mirando mal a Kamijou.

-No voy a permitir que ganéis.- Aseguró Hiroki.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- Dijo Takano y se fueron a sentarse en la mesa roja que había en el centro el plató.

-Misaki, no quiero presionarte ni ponerte más nervioso pero si perdemos me tiro de la azotea de la universidad.- Dijo el profesor.

-Oír eso no me tranquiliza, sensei.

**Rellano del 3º**

-Hola.- Saludó Nowaki entrando en el ascensor.-¿Vas hacia el plató?

-Sí, ¿quieres que te lleve?- Preguntó Akihiko.

-Sí, gracias, así me ahorro tener que coger el metro.- Dijo Nowaki y después de eso se paró el ascensor.

-¡No puede ser!- Se quejó Akihiko.- No podemos tener tan mala suerte.

-No pasa nada, apretamos la campanita y solucionado.- Dijo el médico mientras pulsaba el botón.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Nibori por el interfono del ascensor.

-Sí, se ha parado el ascensor y nos hemos quedado atrapados.- Dijo Nowaki.

-Ahora llamo a los bomberos.- Dijo Nibori.

-¡Ja! Seguro que tardan mucho en venir, si no llegamos a tiempo al programa Misaki se enfadará conmigo.- Dijo Akihiko preocupado.

-¿Usami-san también está en el ascensor?.- Preguntó el conserje.

-Sí, nos hemos quedado los dos.- Respondió Nowaki.

-Pues lo siento mucho pero no voy a poder llamar a los bomberos, pero no se preocupe Usami-san yo iré a ver a Misaki y le diré que no ha podido ir.- Dijo Nibori.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE LA GRAN P...!- Gritó el escritor.

-¡Voy a hacer que Hiro-san te despida!- Dijo Nowaki enfadado.- ¡Has despertado la furia del demonio Kusama!

-¡TE VOY A DESTRIPAR!- Le gritó Akihiko rojo de ira.

**1ºA**

-Kisa, te considero una persona de confianza.- Dijo Ritsu entrando en la casa. Se sentó en el sofá junto a Yukina y Kisa se quedó de pie observándole confundido.- Necesito que me ayudes.

-¿Has matado a alguien?- Preguntó Kisa.

-Yo tengo fuerza, creo que podría arrastrar un cadaver.- Dijo Yukina.

-No es nada de eso.- Dijo Onodera poniéndose rojo.- Necesito vuestra ayuda para poder seducir a Takano.

-¿Para qué quieres seducirlo?- Preguntó Kisa.- Él ya va detrás de ti.

-Hemos apostado para ver quién aguanta más sin sexo, por eso necesito hacer que se me tire encima para ganar la apuesta.- Dijo Ritsu.

-Eso es fácil.- Dijo Kisa riendo.- Yukina, ¿cómo te pongo cachondo?

-Ya sabes que a mi me gusta mucho el sexo oral, Kisa-san.- Dijo el más joven guiñándole un ojo a su pareja.

-Solucionado, chúpale a Takano su colita.- Dijo el más mayor descaradamente.

-No, tiene que parecer que no le estoy provocando.- Dijo Ritsu.

-Paseate desnudo por la casa.- Dijo Yukina.

-Eso sigue siendo muy descarado.- Dijo Onodera.

-Pues manchate con agua y quitate la camiseta delante de él.- Dijo Kisa.- Seguro que se vuelve loco.

-Si Kisa-san hiciera eso yo me lanzaría a por él.- Dijo Yukina y en ese momento entró Hatori en el apartamento.

-Hola a todos.- Saludó el recién llegado.- ¿Podemos hablar en privado, Yukina?

-Claro.- Dijo el menor y los dos semes salieron del apartamento.

-Sigo creyendo que estos dos tienen algo.- Refunfuñó Kisa.

**Plató de televisión.**

-Bienvenidos a "Atrévete si puedes".- Dijo el presentador.- En este primer programa tenemos a cuatros concursantes, todos hombres. En el equipo azul participarán Misaki Takahashi de 22 años, estudia en la universidad M y viene acompañado de Hiroki Kamijou de 32 años, que curiosamente es profesor y vecino de Takahashi.- Después de decir eso el público apludió.- Misaki eres un afortunado, siendo tan cercano a tu profesor seguro que tienes la asignatura aprobada.

-Bueno...- Dijo Misaki en un susurro avergonzado.

-¡Ja!- Rió Hiroki.

-Y los concursantes del equipo rojo son Takano Masamune de 27 años, es editor de manga shojo en la editorial Marukawa.- Dijo el presentador sonriendo.- Su compañero es Shinobu Takatuski de 18 años recien cumplidos y que casualidad, estudia en la misma universidad que Misaki. ¿Os habéis visto alguna vez antes?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, me suena un poco la cara de ese muchacho.- Comentó Shinobu.

-Perfecto, ahora que ya nos conocemos todos que empiece el juego.- Dijo el presentador y el público aplaudió de nuevo.- La primera prueba será una ronda de preguntas rápidas, un concursante de cada grupo tendrá que contestar a cuatro preguntas pero si falla la mitad su compañero será castigado. Muy bien, deberán responder a las preguntas Misaki y Masamune.- Más aplausos.- La primera pregunta es para Misaki, ¿quién compuso la ópera "Notre Dame"?

-Ay, dios, pero si eso no es una ópera, eso es una peli de disney.- Dijo Misaki con cara de miedo.

-¿Franz Schmidt o Peter Eötvos?- Dijo el presentador.- Esas son las dos posibles respuestas.

-No lo sé, no tengo ni idea...

-Tienes tiempo.- Dijo el presentador.

-Misaki, por el amor de Akihiko, responde algo que lo del castigo no me gusta como suena.- Dijo Hiroki nervioso.

-¡Franz Schmidt!- Gritó Misaki.

-¡Correcto!- Dijo el presentador y el público aplaudió.- El turno de Masamune ha llegado, ¿quién es un marinero tuerto y come espinacas?

-¡TONGO!- Gritó Kamijou.-¡Esa es muy fácil!

-Cállese, señor Kamijou, cállese.- Le dijo Shinobu.

-¿Superman o Popeye?

-Popeye.- Dijo Takano seguro.

-¡Correcto!- Gritó el presentador.

-Muy bien, Misaki, el turno ha vuelto a ti.- Anunció el presentador.- ¿Qué deporte practica Harry Potter?

-¡Tongo!- Gritó Shinobu y Hiroki lo miró mal.

-¿Sky o quiditch?- Preguntó el presentador.

-¡Sky!- Dijo Misaki.

-¡Incorrecto!- Gritó el presentador.

-¡Te voy a hacer leer todos los libros de Harry Potter tres veces!- Le rugió Hiroki.

**Rellano del 1º**

-¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó Yukina.

-Necesito que cuides de Pippin durante un par de horas.- Dijo Hatori.

-¿Te vas a algún sitio?

-No, pero es la única forma de tener sexo con mi Chiaki.- Dijo Hatori.- El perrito se queda observando como lo hacemos y eso intimida a Chiaki.

-Estoy en la misma situación que tú.- Dijo Yukina.- Así que cada vez que quieras hacerlo con tu pareja me traerás a Pippin y cuando yo quiera hacerlo con Kisa-san yo te subiré a Merri para que lo cuides.

-Me parece genial.- Dijo Hatori contento.- Así todos seremos felices y tendremos sexo.

-¡SOCORRO!- Se oyó un gritó desde el ascensor.

-¿Has oído eso?- Preguntó Yukina.

-Sí, viene del ascensor.- Dijo Hatori y se acercaron para ver que ocurría.- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

-¡Avisad a los bomberos!- Gritó Nowaki.- ¡Llevamos encerrados tres horas aquí!

-¡Antes de llamar a los bomberos torturad a Nibori, pero no le matéis!- Gritó Akihiko.- ¡Quiero matarlo yo con mis propias manos!

-Yo llamaré a los bomberos, tú tortura al conserje.- Le dijo Hatori a Yukina.

-No, le dejo ese honor a Akihiko.- Dijo Yukina mientras Hatori marcaba el número de emergencias.

**Plató de televisión.**

-Bueno, solo queda la última prueba del programa.- Anunció el presentador.- En esta prueba deben participar los dos concursantes de cada color. Es una carrera de relevos, el primer concursante deberá llevar una cuchara con un huevo en la boca mientras va metido en un saco. Al llegar a donde se encuentra su compañero para pasarle el huevo sin utilizar las manos. El concursante que lleve ahora el huevo deberá trepar por el rocodromo, no os preocupéis, solo mide dos metros. Después se volverá a reunir con su compañero y juntos deberán resolver un acertijo en 60 segundos.

-No parece tan complicado.- Comentó Shinobu.

-Eso espero, ya he tenido suficiente con meterme en una bañera llena de gusanos.- Dijo Hiroki mirando mal a Misaki, ese había sido su castigo por haber perdido la primera prueba.

-Muy bien, ¿qué concursantes se meterán en el saco?- Preguntó el presentador.

-Yo tengo vértigo, prefiero ir saltando dentro de un saco.- Dijo Hiroki.

-¡Yo también quiero hacer la parte del saco!- Gritó Shinobu.

-Hiroki y Shinobu coged una cuchara y meteos en el saco.- Dijo el presentador y los nombrados obedecieron. Una azafata del programa les puso a cada uno huevo de plástico en la cuchara.- Misaki y Masamune situaros debajo del rocódromo. Cada vez que se cae el huevo se descuenta cinco puntos. ¿Estáis preparados? ¡Adelante!

Los dos comenzaron a dar pequeños saltos dentro del saco, avanzaban muy lentamente pero el que iba en cabeza era Hiroki. A Shinobu se le había caido el huevo dos veces y eso le había retrasado un poco. Kamijou llegó primero a donde estaba Misaki y con cuidado le puso el huevo en la cuchara. El joven Takahashi subió por el rocódromo pero cuando llevaba más de la mitad se le cayó el huevo y tuvo que volver a bajar a recogerlo. Eso le dio ventaja a Takano y se puso en cabeza.

-¡Misaki, si ganamos te apruebo!- Le gritó Hiroki.

-¡Tor la lizerazura!- Gritó Misaki con la cuchara en la boca mientras trepaba rápidamente, aunque no consiguió adelantar a Takano. El equipo rojo ya estaba con el presentador.

-Ha llegado antes el equipo rojo, pero para ganar deberá resolver el acertijo.- Dijo el presentador.- Antes de ayer Laura tenía 17 años y el año que viene cumplirá 20. ¿Cómo es esto posible? Tiempo.

-¿Brujería?- Le dijo Shinobu a Takano.

-No te preocupes, yo me sé este acertijo.- Dijo el editor muy seguro.- Cuando se dijo este acertijo fue un 1 de enero, así que el 31 de diciembre del año pasado cumplió 18, el 31 de diciembre de este año cumple 19 y el 31 de diciembre del año que viene cumplirá 20.

-¡Correcto!- Dijo el presentador y el público aplaudió. Después se dirigió a Hiroki y a Misaki que ya habían llegado.- No es el fin para el equipo azul porque si resuelven el acertijo en menos de 60 segundos quedaran igualados los marcadores y deberán jugarselo en otra prueba.

-Perfecto.-Dijo Misaki pensando que aprobar Literatura era posible.

-Dos personas estuvieron jugando a las damas. De cinco partidas cada una gano tres. ¿Cómo es posible? - Preguntó el presentador.

-Sensei, no tengo ni idea.

-Yo tampoco, Misaki.- Dijo Hiroki resoplando.- Di lo primero que se te ocurra.

-Uno de ellos hizo trampa, seguro.- Dijo Misaki sin pensar.

-¿Es vuestra última respuesta?- Preguntó el presentador.

-Sí.- Dijo Hiroki resignado.

-¡Incorrecto!- Dijo el presentador.- La respuesta correcta era que no jugaban entre ellos.

-¡Lo sabía!- Rugió Hiroki.

-¿Tú qué ibas a saber?- Le dijo Shinobu riendo.

-Los ganadores son Shinobu y Masamune.- Dijo el presentador.- Pero eso no quiere decir que Misaki y Hiroki se vayan con las manos vacías, han ganado una cena en un restaurante de lujo.

-Que suerte...- Murmuró Misaki.

-Y el equipo rojo ha ganado un viaje a Alemania.- Anunció el presentador.

-¿Y el dinero?- Preguntó Takano.

-¿Qué dinero? El premio era una cena y un viaje.- Dijo el presentador sin dejar de sonreir.

-A la mierda la comunidad.- Dijo Hiroki.


	15. Chapter 15

**1ºB**

-Shinobu, ¿piensas ir a Alemania y dejarme solo?- Preguntó el profesor haciendo un puchero.

-Me ha tocado, aunque no tengo muchas ganas.- Confesó el menor.- Ya he estado en Alemania, además, no conozco mucho a Takano así que resultaría incómodo viajar con él.

-Pues dile que no vas y te quedas conmigo.- Dijo Miyagi feliz.

-Me sabe mal decirle que no, puede que le haga ilusión.- Dijo Shinobu.

-Dudo mucho que le haga ilusión viajar con un mocoso.- Dijo Miyagi para provocarlo.

-¡No soy ningún mocoso!- Le gritó el uke a su pareja.- Además, debería estar saltando de la alegría, no todo el mundo tiene el honor de viajar conmigo.

-Claro, es un privilegio.- Bromeó el mayor mientras fumaba.- Porque tú todavía no habías nacido, sino mi sueño de la infancia hubiera sido ir de viaje contigo.

-No te burles, abuelo.- Dijo Shinobu dándole un codazo en las costillas.- Te metes mucho conmigo y no entiendo por qué, soy lo mejor que te ha pasado.

-¿Dónde estabas el día que repartieron la modestia?- Preguntó Miyagi riendo.

-En el mismo sitio en el que estabas tú el día que repartieron la gracia.- Le respondió Shinobu molesto.

-No te enfades, Shinobu, que son bromitas que me gusta gastarte.- Le dijo Miyagi acariciando con una mano el pelo del menor y con la otra sujetando el cigarrillo.

-Pues no tienen gracia.

-No te entiendo, te enfadas porque le gasto bromitas a Hiroki y ahora también te enfadas porque te las gasto a ti.- Dijo Miyagi.

-No se las gastes a nadie y yo no me enfadaré.- Dijo Shinobu tajante.

-Imposible, mi religión me lo prohibe.- Dijo Miyagi.

-Tú no eres creyente, Miyagi.- Dijo el estudiante comenzando a impacientarse.

-Cambiemos de tema.- Dijo el profesor dando una calada.- ¿Esos pantalones que llevas son nuevos?

-Sí, ¿te gustan?- Preguntó Shinobu inocentemente mientras se levantaba de sofá en el que estaban hablando y daba una vuelta sobre si mismo para que su pareja lo observara bien.

-Me encantan.- Dijo Miyagi y le dio una palmada en el trasero.- No quiero sonar pervertido pero esos pantalones te hacen muy buen culo, me dan ganas de morderlo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, depravado?- Preguntó Shinobu sorprendido.

-No, nada, no me hagas caso.- Dijo Miyagi riendo y se fue al balcón a acabar de fumar.

**3ºB**

-¿Cómo se atreven a hacernos eso?- Preguntó Hiroki enfadado mientras daba vueltas por la sala. Nowaki lo observaba desde el sillón cruzado de brazos.- Se suponía que ibamos nosotros, no ellos. Han desobedecido al presidente, se van a enterar en las próximas juntas...

-No creo que lo hayan hecho con mala intención...- Se atrevió a decir el seme, pero se calló al ver la mirada que le había lanzado su novio.

-Lo han hecho con toda la mala intención del mundo.- Dijo el profesor.- Sobretodo ese endemoniado niño, él ha sido el cabecilla de todo esto. Takano solo ha sido su secuaz, él es el responsable de mi sufrimiento. ¡Ese crío no me conoce enfadado!

-¿A no?- Se le escapó al médico.

-¿Insinuas algo?- Preguntó Hiroki y Nowaki negó con la cabeza.- Ese chiquillo del tres al cuarto me odia, hasta ahora yo había pasado de él porque no merecía la pena entrar en el juego de un niñato pero esta vez se ha pasado. No voy a callarme y pienso amargarle la existencia, a la mínima que me diga yo le diré el doble. Ha comenzado una guerra que no puede ganar.

-Hiro-san, creo que te estás dejando llevar por el momento.- Dijo Nowaki.- Tienes muy reciente lo del programa, cuando te tranquilices un poco verás como no es para tanto. Además, no creo que Shinobu te odie.

-No estoy exagerando, Nowaki.- Le dijo muy serio.- Ese intento de persona me odia porque me tiene envidia.

-¿Envidia?- Preguntó el seme extrañado.

-Sí, me tiene envidia porque el baka de Miyagi me hace más caso a mí que a él.- Dijo Hiroki con una risa despectiva.

-No seas cruel con él, es el más pequeño del edificio y por eso deberiamos cuidarlo entre todos.- Dijo Nowaki para tranquilizar a Hiroki.

-Para eso cuido a Misaki que es de los más pequeños y me cae mejor.- Dijo Hiroki sentándose junto a su pareja.

-¿Qué te traes con Misaki-chan?- Preguntó Nowaki alzando una ceja.- ¿Debería ponerme celoso?

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, aprecio a Misaki como si fuera un hermano pequeño.

-Vale, pero que no pase de eso.- Dijo Nowaki apuntándole con el dedo.

-No me digas eso que aun estoy enfadado contigo.- Dijo Hiroki haciendo que el pediatra tragara saliva.

-Ya te lo he explicado, es culpa de Nibori.- Dijo Nowaki.- Él fue el que nos dejó encerrados en el ascensor, deberías despedirlo antes de que Akihiko lo mate.

-No voy a despedirle, aunque también se metió con Misaki cuando se peleó con Bakahiko.- Dijo el profesor pensativo.- Pero no, no le voy a despedir.

-Como quieras, eres tú el que manda en el edificio.- Dijo Nowaki levantándose del sillón y acercandose para darle un beso a su pareja.- Me voy al hospital, no hagas locuras.

**2ºA**

-Esta noche ha sido muy calurosa, ¿no crees?- Preguntó Ritsu poniendo lo que él creía que era voz sexy.- He pasado mucho calor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Takano observándole extrañado.- Tu voz suena como la de un octogenario.

-De verdad, Takano-san, me dices cada cosa más bonita...- Dijo Ritsu rondando los ojos. Fue hacia la cocina y cogió un vaso de agua para tirarselo por encima de la camisa.- Oh, soy demasiado torpe...ahora tendré que quitarme la camiseta.

-Te lo digo enserio, ¿qué te pasa en la voz?- Preguntó el editor jefe observando como Ritsu se quitaba la camisa mientras movia sensualmente las caderas.- ¿Te estás meando?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-No sé, creía que estabas bailando porque te estabas haciendo pis.- Dijo Masamune.

-¿Sabes qué, Takano?- Le preguntó Ritsu sin dejar de poner esa voz.

-¿Qué?

-Esta noche me he despertado excitado.- Dijo Ritsu sorprendiendo al seme.- He tenido un sueño húmedo.

-¡Voy a comprar el pan!- Gritó Takano y salió corriendo de la casa.

-Operación poner cachondo al gruñón fallada.- Dijo Ritsu suspirando y dejándose caer en el sofá.

**3ºA**

-Misaki, por favor, deja de poner esa cara de entierro.- Le dijo Akihiko mientras llevaba en brazos a Suzuki-san.

-Es que todo es tan injusto...- Suspiró Misaki.- ¡Tengo una idea, Usagi-san!

-No creo que funcione.- Le dijo el escritor.

-Pero si todavía no te he dicho de qué se trata.- Le reprochó Misaki.

-Viniendo de ti no debe funcionar.

-Oye, que yo también he tenido buenas ideas.- Dijo Misaki orgulloso.- La idea de concursar en un programa fue mía.

-Y así acabó la cosa...- Dijo Akihiko riendo.

-Bueno, mi idea es ponerme enfermo y así poder librarme del asunto.- Dijo Misaki sonriendo.- Pero como yo no sé mentir me tengo que poner enfermo de verdad.

-Misaki, lo más sencillo sería decir "Kamijou-sensei no me apetece cenar con usted porque me da un poco de miedo"- Dijo Akihiko imitando la voz de su pareja.

-No, nunca diría algo así.- Dijo el universitario.

-Pues no te queda otra, tendrás que pasar una agradable velada junto a tu querido sensei.- Dijo el mayor riendo.

-¿Cómo me puedo poner enfermo?- Le preguntó Misaki.

-No soy google, a mi no me preguntes.- Dijo Akihiko y Misaki salió corriendo a por el ordenador del escritor.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Preguntarle a google.- Le respondió Misaki desde el estudio.

-Misaki, no hagas lo que te diga internet.- Le dijo el Usami mientras iba hacia donde se encontraba su pequeño.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque acabaremos en urgencias como hagas lo que te recomiendan en esas webs.- Le previno Akihiko.

-Sí, vale, lo que tú digas...- Le dijo Misaki sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

-No me des la razón como a los tontos.

-No seas pesado, Usagi-san, no voy a hacer lo que me dicen aquí.- Le dijo el uke mientras apagaba el ordenador.- No voy a ponerme en peligro.

-Eso espero porque me tengo que ir a la editorial y no quiero que hagas idioteces, ¿me has entendido o me tengo que quedar a vigilarte?- Dijo el escritor mientras cogía sus cosas para irse.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no voy a hacer nada de esto así que no te preocupes.- Le dijo Misaki.

**2ºB**

-Tori, ¿ya has dejado a Pippin con Yukina?- Le preguntó Chiaki sonriendo.

-Sí, ya estamos solos y podemos hacer lo que queramos.- Dijo Hatori felizmente.

-¿Y a qué esperas?

Hatori no necesitó que le dijera nada más, lo cargó y lo llevó hasta la habitación. Tumbados en la cama comenzó a besarlo desenfrenadamente, primero por la cara para luego bajar poco a poco por su cuello. Cuando comenzó a impacientarse le quitó primero la camisa a Chiaki y después se quitó la suya. Dejaba marcas en el cuerpo del mangaka, mordía y succionada sus botones rosas haciendolo gemir.

-Tori...baja ya...- Le rogó Chiaki cuando ya no aguantaba más la tortura a la que le estaba sometiendo su amante.

Hatori obedeció y trazó un camino a besos desde el ombligo hasta el pantalón. Con un solo movimiento consiguió quitarselo, dejándole solo con la ropa interior. Lamió y acarició el miembro de su uke por encima de la tela y cuando vio que eso no era suficiente, le despojó de ella dejándolo completamente desnudo.

-N-no es justo...Tori.- Le dijo Chiaki acariciando su espalda.

-¿El qué?- Preguntó el editor mientras masturbaba a su uke.

-Yo soy el único que está desnudo.- Le respondió Chiaki entrecortadamente.- Metela ya, por favor.

Hatori, sin dejar la tarea de darle placer a su novio, se quitó toda la ropa quedándose en las mismas condiciones que el otro. Aunque Chiaki le había pedido que lo hiciera suyo ya él quería hacerle esperar y torturarlo un poco, por eso se llevó el miembro de el mangaka a la boca. Lo lamió despacio para poder ver como su uke se volvía loco de placer.

-Tori...por favor.

Esta vez Hatori si que obedeció y con cuidado metió su miembro dentro de su pareja. Al notar la intromisión, Chiaki clavó sus uñas en la espalda del editor. Comenzaron con un ritmo bastante lento, pero poco a poco fueron adquiriendo velocidad hasta que uno se vino dentro y el otro entre sus torsos.

-Le debo una muy grande a Yukina.- Dijo Hatori para luego darle un beso a Chiaki.

**Rellano del 1º**

-Hola, Miyagi.- Saludó Nowaki bajando las escaleras.- ¿Vas a algún sitio?

-Voy a comprar tabaco, se me están acabando las reservas.- Le respondió el profesor.

-Me alegra mucho haberme cruzado contigo, Miyagi, porque me gustaría que hablaramos un poco.- Le dijo el pediatra.

-¿Sobre qué?- Preguntó Miyagi mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Sobre Hiro-san y Shinobu.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Parece ser que no se llevan muy bien.

-Son un caso perdido, es mejor no hacerles caso.- Dijo el profesor riendo.

-Yo no me lo tomaría tan a la ligera, Hiro-san está muy enfadado y tiene ganas de pelearse con Shinobu.- Dijo Nowaki bastante serio.- Sinceramente, Hiro-san me da un poco de miedo cuando se pone así.

-Nowaki, tú ni caso.- Le dijo Miyagi tranquilamente.- Perro ladrador poco mordedor y estos dos lo único que saben es ladrar.

-Espero que tengas razón, pero yo no me confiaría.

-No va a pasar nada y en caso de que pase no es problema nuestro, si se quieren matar que se maten a mi no me importa.- Dijo Miyagi cuando llegaron al portal.

-¿Cómo pudes decir eso?- Le preguntó Nowaki sorprendido.- ¿No te preocupa lo que se puedan hacer?

-Shinobu lo único que quiere es llamar mi atención, si ve que no le hago caso parará de molestar a _my sweet honey_.

-Muy bien, me fiaré de ti pero no vuelvas a llamar así a mi Hiro-san.- Dijo Nowaki recalcando la palabra mi.

-No debes preocuparte, solo lo hago porque me gusta molestarle.- Dijo el profesor para luego irse sin decir nada más, dejando solo en el portal al médico.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto...- Susurro Nowaki mientras se frotaba la sien.

-Yo también lo tengo.- Dijo Nibori apareciendo con una fregona en la mano.- Esos dos tienen muy mal genio, sobretodo tu novio.

-¿Quién te ha dado vela en este entierro?- Le dijo Nowaki con malas formas.- Tú aquí solo eres el portero, nada más, así que no vayas por ahí opinando de las cosas que pasan en el edificio. Sigue como hasta ahora y durarás poco entre nosotros, tienes un pie fuera de este edificio y ten muy seguro de que yo haré todo lo posible para que te echen.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Nibori sorprendido.- Yo no te he hecho nada.

-Me dejaste encerrado en el ascensor.- Dijo el médico mirando muy mal al conserje.- Tú a mí no me conoces enfadado, de hecho casi nadie me conoce enfadado, pero tú dame tiempo y haré que desees no haber nacido.

-Lo que tú digas.- Le dijo Nibori para luego dar media vuelta.

-Espera un momento, hay otra cosa que me gustaría decirte.- Dijo Nowaki y Nibori se giró.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Esto que te voy a decir no es una advertencia, así que tomatelo como una amenaza.- Dijo Nowaki frunciendo el ceño.- Si te acercas a Misaki o le hablas, o si simplemente le miras me encargaré personalmente de que no te contraten en ningún sitio y haré que Hiro-san te despida, ¿lo has entendido?

-¿A ti qué más te da?- Preguntó Nibori desafiante.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.- Le dijo Nowaki y después se fue a trabajar.

**2ºA**

-Adelante, está abierto.- Dijo Ritsu cuando llamaron al timbre.- Hola, Shinobu, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Quería hablar con Takano sobre el viaje.- Le dijo el estudiante.

-Ahora mismo no está, se acaba de ir a por el pan.- Le explicó Onodera.- Pero si quieres esperarlo...

-Es que tengo un poco de prisa.- Le dijo Shinobu.- Quería decirle que yo ya he estado en Alemania y que no me apetece mucho ir, estoy de exámenes y tengo bastante que estudiar, pero que se quede mi billete del avión y que invite a alguien.

-Shinobu, tengo una idea.- Le dijo Ritsu.- Tú haz como si te fueras con él a Alemania, que no se entere de que no quieres ir.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó el menor curioso.

-Quiero darle una sorpresa, iré yo en tu lugar.- Dijo Ritsu sonriendo. Sabía que de la emoción que tendría Takano de hacer un viaje con él, acabarían teniendo sexo y el baka de Takano perdería la apuesta.- Si te comenta algo del viaje, tu dale la razón.

-Está bien, yo no le diré nada.- Dijo Shinobu.

-Muchas gracias por dejarme ir en tu lugar, te traeré algo de ahí.- Le dijo el editor sonriendo.

-No es necesario, no hace falta que te molestes.- Le dijo Shinobu para luego irse de nuevo a su casa.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**¡Hola de nuevo! **

**Primero que nada, os merecéis una disculpa. Lo siento mucho, lo digo de verdad, me sabe muy mal haberos hecho esperar tanto.**

**Tuve "vacaciones", eso no fueron vacaciones, fueron seis días que no fui a clase y ya está, por eso no tuve casi tiempo de escribir. Ahora estoy de vacaciones desde el día 28 y se me acaban el día 8, para mí también son cortas pero no me voy a quejar mucho.**

**En estos días que tengo de vacaciones voy a escribir, por eso esta semana publicaré el siguiente cap que será mejor que este. Lo siento pero este capítulo me ha quedado un poco flojo, no pasa nada y los dialogos son cortos :( Espero corregir todos esos errores.**

**Antes que nada quiero deciros algo, es una idiotez así que si no tenéis ganas de seguir leyendo podéis parar de hacerlo ahora mismo, no os vais a perder nada. Lo que quiero deciros es que me he hecho ask, me lo hice hace un par de días en una tarde de aburrimiento y la verdad no sé muy bien como funciona pero os lo dejo aquí por si os interesa (cosa que dudo mucho).**

** /YukiMisaki**

**Bueno, ya no os molesto más con mis cosas. Gracias por vuestro tiempo.**

**Besos :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**1ºB**

-¿Estás seguro?- Le preguntó Miyagi.- Te estás perdiendo un viaje muy caro.

-Me da igual el dinero y el viaje.- Dijo Shinobu sin despegar la vista de la tele.

-Claro, se me olvidaba que eres un niño rico.- Dijo el profesor para provocarlo.

-Aunque fuera pobre me daría igual el dichoso viaje.

-Lo dudo. Si no tuvieras dinero aprovecharías el viaje y no se lo cederías a otro.- Dijo Miyagi quitándole el mando de la tele a su amante para cambiar de canal.- Este programa me aburre.

-Tú si que me aburres.- Le dijo Shinobu recuperando el mando.- Tengo mis motivos para no querer ir a Alemania.

-¿Qué motivos?- Preguntó el mayor curioso.

-No es asunto tuyo, abuelo.

-Creía que nuestra relación se basaba en la confianza.- Le dijo Miyagi para que se lo contara.

-¿Confías en mí?- Le preguntó Shinobu y el profesor asintió.- Entonces no preguntes.

-Tengo derecho a saber tus motivos.- Insistió el seme.

-¿Por qué debía contartelo? Tú nunca me cuentas nada, Miyagi, soy el único que habla de los dos.- Dijo el estudiante provocando que Miyagi frunciera el ceño.

-Sí que te cuento cosas.

-Eso no es cierto, no sé casi nada de ti.- Dijo Shinobu y apagó la tele.- Es como si fueramos dos extraños y me molesta que a ti no te moleste eso.

-Nosotros sí que hablamos mucho.- Dijo Miyagi poco convencido.

-No, Miyagi, yo hablo y tu escuchas.- Le corrigió el uke.

-Escuchar es importante, no todo el mundo lo sabe hacer.

-¿Sabes qué? A partir de ahora yo no te contaré nada hasta que tú me cuentes algo.- Dijo Shinobu decidido.

-Hoy me he cortado las uñas de los pies, las tenía tan largas que ya se me estaban rompiendo los calcetines.- Dijo Miyagi.- ¿Y tú qué cuentas, Shinobu-chin?

-Miyagi, me refería a otro tipo de cosas.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- Preguntó Miyagi haciéndose el desentendido.

-Cosas más profundas, como qué te gusta o qué te hace enfadar.- Le explicó Shinobu.

-Me hace enfadar esta situación y me gustas tú.

-Miyagi, me desesperas.- Le dijo Shinobu levantándose del sofá para ir a la habitación dando un portazo.

**1ºA**

-Kisa-san, te quiero proponer algo.- Le dijo Yukina bastante serio.

-No vamos a ir a un crucero gay.- Dijo el editor tajante.

-No era eso lo que te iba a proponer.

-¿Y qué es?- Preguntó Kisa intrigado.

-Quiero pintarte desnudo.- Dijo Yukina con una sonrisa.

-Escuchame bien, ni por todo el oro del mundo me dejaría pintar desnudo.- Le dijo Kisa negando con la cabeza.- Nunca, en la vida, me pintarás como vine al mundo. ¿Lo has entendido?

-No lo verá nadie, lo quiero solo para mí.- Insistió el seme.- Será nuestro secreto.

-Te he dicho que no y no pienso cambiar de opinión.

-Kisa, yo necesito pintarte desnudo.- Le dijo Yukina poniendo cara de cachorrito.- Eres demasiado hermoso como para no hacerlo y te prometo que no dejaré que nadie lo vea.

-¿Qué no entiendes de no?- Le dijo el editor.- Aunque solo lo vayas a ver tú me da mucha vergüenza.

-¿Por qué te da vergüenza? Yo ya te he visto muchas veces desnudo.

-Eso da igual, no quiero estar mucho rato delante de ti sin nada de ropa.- Dijo Kisa sonrojado.

-No será mucho tiempo, lo haré rápido.- Insisitió el universitario.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más o menos?

-Una o dos horas como mucho.- Le dijo Yukina sonriendo, ya casi lo había convencido.

-¿Seguro que solo lo vas a ver tú?- Preguntó Kisa mirando hacia otro lado.

-Nunca permitiré que nadie aparte de tú médico y yo te vea desnudo.- Le dijo el más joven.- Eres mi tesoro y solo yo merezco contemplarte.

-Me has recordado a Gollum.

-¿Te dejarás pintar o no?

-Sí, pero solo lo podrás ver tú y nadie lo debe saber.- Dijo Kisa muy rojo.

-Kisa-san, eres el mejor.- Le dijo Yukina robándole un beso.

**2ºA**

-¿Ya tienes la maleta hecha?- Preguntó Ritsu.- ¿Estás seguro de que no te dejas nada?

-Sí, Onodera no te preocupes.- Le dijo Takano.- Además, no me voy hasta mañana tengo tiempo de recordar si me dejo algo.

-Es una suerte que te hayan dado vacaciones en la editorial.- Comentó Ritsu alegre.

-Me merecía esas vacaciones desde hace tiempo.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Me vas a echar de menos?- Preguntó Takano.

-Sabes perfectamente que no.- Le dijo Ritsu.- También me he cogido vacaciones esta semana para poder disfrutar de la tranquilidad, ni me voy a acordar de ti.

-No mientas Ritsu, llorarás cuando me vaya.- Le dijo Takano rodeandole la cintura con un brazo para atraerlo hasta él.

-Tienes razón, lloraré pero de alegría.- Dijo Onodera y en ese momento llamarón a la puerta.

-Pasa, está abierto.- Dijo el editor jefe soltando a su amante.

-Hiro-san ha combocado una junta.- Dijo Nowaki asomándose un poco.

-¿Y te ha mandado a ti?- Preguntó Takano riendo.- Eres un calzonazos.

-Yo cumplo con los favores que me pide Hiro-san y luego él cumple con los que yo le pido.- Dijo Nowaki con una de sus sonrisas.

-¿De verdad? Hace tiempo que no se os oye.- Le dijo Takano mientras salían los tres del apartamento para subir a la casa del presidente.

-¿Que no se nos oye qué?- Preguntó Nowaki sin entender.

-Que no se os oye cuando lo hacéis.- Dijo Masamune riendo.- Eso va a ser porque ya casi no lo hacéis.

-Takano, creo que tú eres el menos indicado para hablar.- Le dijo Ritsu.- ¿Hace falta que te recuerde en qué consiste nuestra apuesta?

-Hiro-san y yo tenemos una vida sexual muy activa.- Dijo Nowaki entrando en el 3ºB.

**3ºB**

-Sensei, ya estamos todos.- Dijo Misaki cuando entraron Ritsu, Takano y Nowaki.

-Perfecto, que comience la junta.- Dije el presidente.

-Hiroki, somos gente muy ocupada.- Le dijo Akihiko con voz cansada.- No puedes estar reuniendonos todos los días, esto no es serio.

-Es muy importante lo que os tengo que decir.- Dijo Hiroki bastante emocionado.- Esta vez la idea ha sido mía y creo que es la única forma de sacar al edificio de la crisis.

-Dinos ya en qué consiste.- Le dijo Hatori impaciente.

-Que levante la mano el que sepa jugar a fútbol.- Dijo el presidente y todos se miraron desconcertados para luego comenzar a cuchichear entre ellos. -Callaros ya o no acabaremos con esto nunca.- Dijo el presidente alzando la voz pero los vecinos continuaban hablando.- ¡He dicho que os calléis!

-Sensei, comienza a tirar cosas igual que en clase.- Le aconsejó Misaki que estaba sentado a su lado.

-¿Y si me denuncian por agresión?- Le dijo Hiroki a su alumno para luego coger un estuche que tenía cerca.- Mira que puntería tengo, esta va para Miyagi que sé que él nunca me denunciaría.

-¡AU! Eso ha dolido, Hiroki.- Dijo Miyagi mientras se frotaba el sitio donde le había dado el estuche.

-Alguien tenía que pagar que no os callarais.- Dijo Hiroki encogiendose de hombros.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerle daño a mi Miyagi!- Le gritó Shinobu enfadado haciendo que todos los que se encontraban en la reunión de vecinos callaran.

-Miyagi, permito que los niños vengan a las juntas pero solo si se comportan.- Le dijo Hiroki al profesor.- Controlalo o me veré obligado a echarle.

-Hiro-san, por favor...- Comenzó a decir Nowaki sospechando que no iba a acabar nada bien la junta.

-¿A quién llamas tú niño, viejo?- Le dijo Shinobu frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Viejo?- Murmuró Hiroki y luego se dirigió a Misaki.- Por favor, acompaña a esta criatura perdida de Dios hasta la salida.

-¿Por qué yo?- Preguntó Misaki.

-Porque eres el vicepresidente.

-¿Eso es lo único que sabes hacer?- Dijo Shinobu levantándose de la silla.- Solo sabes dar ordenes, haz algo por ti mismo y deja tranquilo al pobre Misaki.

-A mi no me metáis, por favor.- Pidió Misaki.

-Shinobu tienes prohibido volver a una junta.- Le dijo el profesor.

-Hiroki, tampoco te pases que Shinobu-chin no es el único que grita en las juntas.- Le defendió Miyagi.

-Nos estamos yendo del tema.- Dijo Chiaki.- ¿Qué pasa con el fútbol?

-Hay un torneo de fútbol y me gustaría que participáramos.- Dijo Hiroki.- Me he asegurado de que el premio sea dinero. ¿Qué os parece la idea?

-Muy tonta.- Dijo Akihiko.

-Bueno, no tenemos nada que perder por apuntarnos al torneo.- Dijo Yukina animado.

-Sí, podemos perder nuestra dignidad.- Dijo Kisa.

-El que quiera jugar que se apunte en esta lista.- Dijo Misaki sacando un papel y un lápiz para dejarlo en la mesa.

-Yo seré el entrenador y Misaki mi ayudante.- Dijo Hiroki.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tú el entrenador?- Preguntó Shinobu enfadado.

-Shinobu, por favor, callate.- Le susurró Miyagi.

-Porque yo soy el presidente y si no te gusta no haberme votado.- Le respondió Hiroki.

-Nadie te votó, saliste por sorteo.- Le dijo Shinobu.

-Pero si no jugáis vosotros nos falta gente en el equipo.- Dijo Ritsu.

-Si participáis todos nos faltará solo uno que será Nibori.- Explicó Hiroki.

-¿Y los suplentes?- Preguntó Takano.

-No hay suplentes.- Dijo Hiroki a la vez que todos se levantaban a apuntarse en el papel.- Los entrenamientos empiezan mañana, no faltéis.

-Shinobu y yo nos vamos de viaje.- Le contó Takano.

-Pues necesitaremos dos jugadores para el primer partido.- Dijo Hiroki pensativo.

-Yo conozco alguien que querrá jugar seguro.- Dijo Kisa.

-Yo se lo puedo proponer a Sumi-sempai.- Dijo Misaki pensativo.

-¡Ni hablar, ese sujeto no viene!- Dijo Akihiko tajante.

-Bakahiko, no molestes.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Misaki, dije a Sumi-kun que venga.

-Si viene ese vamos a perder.- Dijo Akihiko mientras todos comenzaban a abandonar el apartamento.

-¿La junta ya ha terminado?- Preguntó Nowaki.

-Sí, dejalos que se vayan.

-Sensei, le veo mañana en clase.- Dijo Misaki que ya se quería ir.

-En clase y en la cena, que no se te olvide.- Le dijo Hiroki.

-Sí, no se me olvidará...

-Akihiko-san, ¿qué harás mañana?- Le preguntó Nowaki sorprendiendo al escritor.

-Supongo que dormir y fumar.

-Si quieres podemos salir de fiesta por ahí.- Dijo el médico.

-Tentador...ya me lo pensaré.- Dijo Akihiko.- Misaki, vamonos.

-Mañana ya me dices si salimos o no.- Le dijo Nowaki emocionado mientras Akihiko salía corriendo arrastrando a Misaki del apartamento.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan amigo de Bakahiko?- Preguntó Hiroki.

-Estuvimos encerrados en un ascensor durante tres horas, eso es una experiencia que une.

-No te acerques mucho a él no sea que te contagie sus costumbres.- Le advirtió el profesor.

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Como he dicho es un poco de relleno ya que hay algunos personajes que solo dicen una o dos frases.**

**No sé cuando volveré a actualizar porque hoy se me acaban las vacaciones y no voy a tener mucho tiempo para escribir. Os pido paciencia porque intentaré sacar tiempo de algún lado.**

**Por cierto, hace una o dos semanas alguien me preguntó si el nombre de los perros era por Merry y Pippin del Señor de los anillos y sí, los he puesto en su honor.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Besos :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aeropuerto de Tokyo.**

-¿Dónde estará el niño este?- Murmuró Takano mientras buscaba a Shinobu entre la gente. Estaba de muy mal humor porque se había tenido que despedir de Onodera en casa y él quería que lo acompañara al aeropuerto. De repente alguien que estaba detrás de él le tapó los ojos con sus manos.- ¿Qué confianzas son esas, Shinobu-chan?

-¿Shinobu-chan?- Dijo Ritsu riendo.- Me ofende que no reconozcas a la persona que dices que amas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Takano sorprendido.

-Me voy contigo porque Shinobu no quería ir.- Dijo el uke.- Nadie quiere viajar contigo.

-¿De verdad que vienes a Alemania?- Preguntó Masamune muy feliz.

-¿Qué no me escuchas o qué? Ya te he dicho que voy contigo.

-La apuesta queda anulada, ¿no?

-Ni hablar, aunque estemos de viaje la apuesta sigue en pie.- Dijo Ritsu sonriendo.

-No es justo, por un momento pensé que haría el amor en Alemania y ahora resulta que lo que haré es un solitario.- Dijo Takano suspirando.- Bueno, vamos que el avión va a despegar en unos minutos.

**1ºB**

El edificio estaba en completo silencio ya que los únicos que se encontraban en él eran ellos dos. Solo se podían oír los gemidos de Shinobu y la respiración agitada de Miyagi.

-Shinobu-chin, me encanta que hagas este tipo de cosas pero tenemos que ir con Hiroki.- Dijo el mayor mientras el estudiante rozaba su pierna con la erección ya notable de Miyagi.

-No pienses en él.- Le respondió Shinobu quitándole el pantalón y comenzando a depositar pequeños besos por encima de la tela del bóxer.- Me da igual ese y su estúpido equipo de futbol.

-Eres un pervertido.- Dijo Miyagi a la vez que se situaba encima del menor y le quitaba la ropa. Cuando iba a quitarle la ropa interior Shinobu lo frenó.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Puede que sea una locura pero tengo una fantasía que me gustaría cumplir.- Dijo Shinobu con la cara roja por la vergüenza, pero sabía que esa era su única oportunidad.

-¿Una fantasía sexual?- Preguntó Miyagi con cara pícara.- Dime que es y yo te haré feliz.

-Me gustaría hacerlo en casa del demonio Kamijou.

-No podemos hacer eso, Shinobu, sería muy irrespetuoso.- Dijo el profesor sorprendido por lo que le había acabado de pedir su uke.

-Habías dicho que me harías feliz.- Insistió Shinobu.- Además, no se van a enterar porque están todos entrenado para el partido.

-Imposible, si hacemos eso no podré volver a mirar a Hiroki a la cara.

-Venga va, hazlo por mí.- Le susurró el pequeño al oído.- Piensa en que lo haremos en su cama, en su suelo o en su bañera.

-Shinobu, no insistas, he dicho que no y es que no.

**Vestuarios del polideportivo de la calle de al lado.**

-¿Dónde está la gente que falta?- Preguntó Hiroki mientras los tres hombres se cambiaban.

-Misaki viene de camino.- Dijo Akihiko poniéndose las deportivas.

-Kisa-san me ha dicho que tienen mucho lio en el trabajo pero que ya vienen.

-Hiro-san, yo dentro de dos horas tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Ya lo sé, cuando tengas que irte te vas.- Dijo Hiroki mirando el reloj, habían quedado todos hacia más de quince minutos y solo habían aparecido tres.- Esto no es serio, debemos ganar sí o sí y si no entrenamos no lo conseguiremos. Acabaremos prostituyéndonos para pagar las deudas.

-Aquí no se prostituye nadie.- Le dijo Nowaki y en ese momento apareció Misaki seguido de su sempai.

-Sensei, sentimos llegar tan tarde.- Dijo Misaki haciendo una reverencia.

-No pasa nada, Misaki, aun falta medio equipo.- Le dijo Hiroki y luego se fijó en la persona que venía con él.- ¿Sumi serás el que juegue con nosotros?

-Sí, Kamijou-sensei, Misaki me lo propuso y me pareció divertido.- Dijo Sumi sonriendo.

-No, tú no juegas.- Le dijo Akihiko y Misaki le miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Akihiko, necesitamos gente y por mí como si viene el mismo diablo a jugar con nosotros.- Le dijo el presidente tajan te.- Hasta que vuelvan Takano y Ritsu él formará parte del equipo, te guste o no.

-Si ese juega yo no juego.- Le dijo el escritor desafiante.

-Esta noche voy a salir a cenar con tu Misaki y te interesa que lo vigile porque nunca se sabe con quién puede acabar pasando la noche.

-Hiroki, confío plenamente en Misaki.- Le dijo Akihiko aparentando estar tranquilo, pero el profesor lo conocía y sabía que por dentro estaba ardiendo.

-¿De verdad?- Se le escapó a Misaki preguntar.

-¿Lo dudas?

-A veces un poco, Usagi-san.- Dijo el estudiante desviando la mirada.

-Más vale tarde que nunca.- Dijo Kisa entrando en el vestuario acompañado de Tori, Chiaki y Kanade.- Hiroki, este es Kanade Mino y nos ayudará con el equipo.

-¡Perfecto!- Dijo Hiroki dando una palmada.- Cambiaros y salir al campo de fútbol, Misaki y yo os esperamos ahí.

-Nowaki, ¿lo que me propusiste ayer sigue en pie?- Preguntó Akihiko que aunque ya estaba cambiado no iba a salir.

-Claro, ¿a qué hora te viene bien?- Le preguntó el médico y sin esperar ninguna respuesta continuó hablando.- Mi sempai me ha hablado de un sitio cerca de aquí al que va mucha gente joven, podemos ir a ver que tal.

-Muy bien, saldremos cuando las princesas del cuento se vayan a cenar.- Le dijo Akihiko.

-Yukina, ¿en qué posición vas a jugar?- Le preguntó Kisa mientras se quitaba los pantalones bajo la atenta mirada de su novio.

-No lo sé, en la que me ponga Kamijou.- Respondió Yukina mientras vigilaba que nadie estuviera observando como se cambiaba su uke.- Sinceramente no sé muy bien cómo va esto del fútbol, pero no debe ser muy difícil, ¿verdad?

-Seguro que lo haces bien, solo tienes que darle patadas a una pelota.- Dijo Kisa poniéndose la pantaloneta que se había comprado para la ocasión.- Yo quiero ser portero, se lo he dicho a Hiroki y me ha dicho que sí.

-¿Dónde están Miyagi y Shinobu?- Preguntó Hiroki volviendo a entrar en el vestuario.- ¿Alguien los ha visto?

-No han llegado aún.- Dijo Chiaki.

-¿Y Nibori?- Preguntó Hatori.- Él tampoco ha venido.

-Sí que ha venido, le tengo dando vueltas al campo.- Dijo Hiroki tranquilamente.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- Le dijo Akihiko en voz baja a su amigo de la infancia.- Esta noche voy a salir de fiesta con Nowaki y no pienso vigilarle.

-¡Todos al campo ya!- Gritó Hiroki muy enfadado.- Quiero que corráis hasta que os desmayéis.

-Ya creía que no venías.- Le dijo Hiroki mientras observaba como corrían los demás por el campo.- ¿Dónde está el niño?

-En casa, no se encontraba bien.- Le respondió Miyagi con mala cara. Después de decirle que no, Shinobu se había encerrado en el baño y no quería hablar con él.

-Entra al vestuario a cambiarte.- Le dijo Hiroki.

-Sensei, yo de esto no entiendo mucho pero creo que deberían hacer algo más a parte de correr.- Le dijo Misaki temeroso.- Además, creo que Usagi-san en cualquier momento va a vomitar.

-Pues que se fastidie y que haga más ejercicio.

-Hiro-san.- Dijo un Nowaki muy sudado separándose del grupo que corría dando vueltas.- Estamos muertos, déjanos descansar un rato.

-Debemos ganar y para eso debéis esforzaros.- Le dijo Hiroki sin titubear. Nowaki hizo un puchero y le cogió la mano.

-Venga, Hiro-san, por favor.- Le dijo con voz dulce, provocando que el presidente se sonrojara.

-Está bien.- Susurró Hiroki bajo la atenta mirada de su alumno sorprendido por la actitud del demonio.- ¡Descansad cinco minutos!

**En un restaurante.**

-¿Desde cuándo vives con Bakahiko?- Preguntó Hiroki para romper el silencio que se había formado.

-Desde que mi hermano se casó y yo empecé en la universidad.- Respondió Misaki muy nervioso. No le gustaba la situación en la que se encontraba y para colmo no había conseguido enfermarse.

-De eso ya hace más de cuatro años.

-¿Y usted desde cuando es novio de Nowaki-san?- Preguntó Misaki sin darse cuenta, la curiosidad lo había vencido.- Disculpe, no hace falta que me conteste.

-Llevamos juntos desde hace diez años.*

-Eso es mucho tiempo…se deben conocer muy bien.

-Por desgracia nos conocemos bien.- Suspiró Hiroki mientras le pedía vino al camarero.- Hoy en el entrenamiento ha sabido manipularme porque me conoce bien.

-No creo que lo haya manipulado, sensei, solamente lo ha convencido.- Se atrevió a decir Misaki.

-Misaki, deja de hablarme de usted.- Le dijo el presidente.- Fuera de clase quiero que me llames Hiroki.

-Vale, aunque será un poco extraño hablarle, perdón, hablarte con tanta confianza.

-Debemos tenernos confianza, somos algo así como familia.- Dijo Hiroki.

-¿Familia?

- Yo soy hijo único y Akihiko me aprecia más a mí que a su hermano así que es como si él y yo fuéramos hermanos.- Explicó el profesor que ya estaba un poco bebido.- Ser su pareja te convierte en mi cuñado o algo así.

-Hiroki, ¿tienes fotos de Akihiko de pequeño?- Preguntó Misaki un poco ruborizado y el profesor asintió.- Me gustaría verlas algún día.

**1ºB**

Shinobu despertó de su siesta y se encontró con una nota que decía "Sigue las gominolas".

-Ya está, Miyagi se me ha vuelto loco.- Dijo Shinobu para sí mismo y comenzó a seguir el rastro de ositos de gominola que le llevaron hasta el 3ºB. Iba a llamar al timbre pero se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y la empujó con algo de miedo. Contuvo una carcajada al ver a Miyagi sin nada de ropa, de pie y encima del sofá.

-Te dije que te haría feliz.- Dijo Miyagi sin todavía creerse lo que estaba haciendo por su pequeño.- ¿Dónde quieres que lo hagamos?

-En la cama de Kamijou.- Dijo Shinobu y fueron besándose y despojando la ropa del menor hasta la habitación de la pareja egoísta.

-Shinobu-chin, estás muy salvaje.- Dijo el profesor cuando ya estaban tumbados en la cama. El estudiante le tiraba del pelo y le mordía el cuerpo dejando marcas.

-Lo sé, me da mucho morbo hacerlo aquí.- Dijo Shinobu en la oreja del mayor.- No quiero que me prepares, métela ya.

-Pero te haré daño.

-Me da igual, haz lo que te he dicho.- Ordenó Shinobu poniéndose a cuatro patas sobre la cama. Miyagi obedeció sin insistir más y de una sola estocada metió su miembro dentro del uke. Shinobu se quejó un poco por el dolor pero decidió ignorarlo y comenzó a mover un poco las caderas. El mayor al ver que su niño le pedía más se movió lento para ir aumentando la velocidad a medida que las estocadas se hacían más profundas.

-Eres genial, Shinobu.- Le dijo Miyagi para después lamer su espalda. Shinobu sentía que ya iba a venirse y el mayor también tenía ganas, lo embistió unas cuantas veces más tocando ese punto que hacía enloquecer al pequeño y después acabaron los dos a la vez.

-¿Repetimos?

-Shinobu-chin, eres un pervertido.- Dijo Miyagi riendo.

**2ºB**

-Tori, he tenido una gran idea.- Dijo Chiaki apoyando su cabeza en el hombre del seme.

-¿Para el manga?

-No, nada de eso.- Dijo el mangaka.- ¿Kanade tiene pareja?

-¿Para qué lo quieres saber?- Preguntó Hatori un poco celoso.

-Bueno, es que desde que rechacé a Yuu que ha estado un poco resentido conmigo y no quiero que nos llevemos mal.- Le explicó Chiaki.- Por eso he pensado que lo mejor sería organizarle una cita a ciegas para buscarle un novio.

-Y has pensado en Kanade, ¿verdad?

-Exacto, ¿tú crees que se gustarán?- Preguntó Chiaki ilusionado.- Aunque publique manga shojo a mi estas cosas se me dan mal y lo sabes, por eso necesito que me ayudes.

-¿Por qué haría yo de Celestino de ese?- Preguntó Hatori arqueando una ceja.- Dame un motivo.

-Te lo recompensaré con sexo oral.

-Mañana mismo hablaré con Kanade.

**En un karaoke.**

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto en venir?- Les preguntó Misaki a Akihiko y a Nowaki que acababan de venir corriendo.- Yo ya no sé qué hacer con él, está muy borracho.

-¿Por qué le has dejado beber tanto, Misaki?- Le preguntó Akihiko mientras observaba como Hiroki bailaba y cantaba dándolo todo.

-Le he sugerido un par de veces que no bebiera más pero me ha ignorado.- Se defendió Misaki.

-Hiro-san vámonos a casa.- Le dijo Nowaki.

-Nowaki-chan.- Dijo el presidente dejando el micrófono y abalanzándose en los brazos de su novio.- Te he echado muchiiiiiiiiisimo de menos…te quiero tanto.

-Te tendré que emborrachar más a menudo.- Le dijo Nowaki mientras lo cargaba.- Akihiko me lo llevo a casa, siento mucho que no podamos seguir con nuestra noche de fiesta.

-No te preocupes por eso, seguiré de fiesta con mi Misaki.- Dijo el escritor a la vez que rodeaba con el brazo al nombrado.

-No me gusta salir de fiesta, Usagi-san.

-Pues con tu senpai has salido alguna vez.- Le reprochó Akihiko.

-Nowaki…tócame.- Le dijo Hiroki acariciando su pelo.- Quiero que lo hagamos y que me cabalgues.

-¿Puedes decirle que lo repita?- Le preguntó Akihiko a Nowaki que se había quedado muy sorprendido.- Me gustaría grabarlo con el móvil para futuros chantajes, tú ya me entiendes.

-Nos vemos mañana.- Dijo Nowaki saliendo disparado para ir hasta su casa y cumplir con lo que su uke le pedía.

-Misaki, ¿cantamos "La Macarena"**?- Preguntó Akihiko cogiendo el micrófono.

**3ºB**

-No-waki.- Gemía Hiroki entrecortadamente mientras Nowaki lo penetraba.

-Hiro-san, ¿has oído algo?- Le preguntó el médico ya que le había parecido escuchar algún ruido dentro del armario.

-Calla y no pares.- Dijo el profesor enroscando sus piernas en la cintura de su novio.

-Estoy incómodo, Miyagi.- Dijo Shinobu en voz muy baja.

-Si no te hubieras empeñado en repetir no estaríamos encerrados en un armario.- Le contestó Miyagi con el mismo tono de voz. Estaban desnudos y solo podían escuchar como los otros dos lo hacían. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.- No vuelvo a cumplir una fantasía sexual tuya en la vida.

**¡Hola! ^^**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Como ya os dije he tardado en actualizar un poco, el no estar de vacaciones se nota bastante.**

***Esto es según mis cálculos, que es muy posible que fallen. Me he basado en que Hiroki conoció a Nowaki cuando tenía más o menos veintidós años y si Misaki tiene veintidós en ese momento es que han pasado diez años, ¿no? Eso contando que se lleva diez años de Misaki. Bueno, que si me he equivocado me perdonéis.**

****Supongo que la conoceréis y si no la conocéis tenéis suerte, es la canción más hortera que existe.**

**Supongo que habéis notado que las escenas son más cortas, eso se debe a que he escrito el capítulo muy rápido y no he podido alargar más los diálogos. Espero que eso no os importe mucho.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Múnich**

-Estoy muerto.- Dijo Ritsu tirándose de un salto sobre la cama del hotel.- Demasiadas horas en avión.

-No han sido tantas.- Dijo Takano observando desde la ventana las vistas de la ciudad.- A mí se me ha pasado muy rápido.

-No me extraña, te has pasado todo el vuelo dormido. Ni las marmotas duermen tanto, ve al médico porque eso no es normal.

-No exageres y levanta de ahí que tenemos que empezar a hacer turismo.- Le dijo el editor jefe mientras le daba unos golpecitos en el pie.

-¿Ya? Pero si acabamos de llegar. Déjame disfrutar de la habitación del hotel, Masamune.

-No seas amargado.- Le dijo Takano.-Solo estaremos dos días en esta ciudad así que tienes media hora para descansar un poco. Te espero en recepción y si no bajas en ese tiempo me iré a ver monumentos sin ti.

-Espera.- Dijo Ritsu levantándose de la cama.- Vámonos ya, pero tenemos que volver pronto, ¿vale?

-Está bien, pero mañana madrugaremos.

-¿Quién te ha nombrado jefe de la excursión?- Le preguntó Ritsu frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo mismo, así que pasaremos la tarde viendo la Feldherrnhalle y el Palacio Preysing.

-Solo de pensarlo ya estoy cansado.- Suspiró Onodera.

-En ocasiones me da la sensación de que estoy saliendo con mi abuela.

**1ºA**

-Kisa-san, quítate esa manta.- Le dijo Yukina con el pincel en la mano.- El retrato debe ser desnudo, si te tapas con eso no podré pintar tus encantos.

-Me da mucha vergüenza.- Dijo el editor muy sonrojado.- Lo he pensado mejor y no quiero hacerlo.

-No puedes hacer eso, ya me habías dicho que sí.- Le dijo Yukina.- Me he hecho ilusiones y no me las puedes quitar.

-De acuerdo.- Murmuró Kisa y se quitó la manta quedándose completamente desnudo.

-Eres perfecto, Kisa-san.- Dijo el universitario haciendo que las mejillas del mayor se hicieran aún más rojas.

-No digas esas cosas que me muero.

-Kisa-san, túmbate en el sofá.- Dijo Yukina y el uke le obedeció con torpeza.- Así estás perfecto y muy sexy.

-Te he dicho que no digas esas cosas.- Dijo Kisa desviando la vista.

-Ahora necesito que no te muevas.- Dijo Yukina y comenzó a pintar.

-¿Tardarás mucho en acabar?- Preguntó el más mayor.

-Un poco, tú relájate y que no se te vaya el sonrojo.- Dijo el seme.

**Múnich**

-¿Cuántas fotos has hecho?- Preguntó el uke entrando en la habitación del hotel.

-Tres mil.- Dijo Takano.- Que va, solo ciento cincuenta.

-¿Solo? Eso es una barbaridad, son demasiadas fotos en una tarde.

-No importa, luego borraré las que hayan salido mal y con la cara de muerto que tienes hoy te puedo asegurar que serán la mayoría.

-Es normal que tenga cara de muerto si cuando iba a dormir el señorito ha querido que fuéramos a hacer turismo.- Dijo Ritsu sentándose en la cama.- Tú y tu dichosa cámara, ¿quién te has creído que eres? ¿Peter Parker?

-Yo soy más como Tony Stark.

-Pues ya me dirás dónde has escondido todo el dinero, porque yo no he visto ningún duro.

-No te quejes tanto que nos lo hemos pasado muy bien.- Dijo Takano sentándose junto a su novio.- Ya tengo ganas de que sea mañana para seguir viendo la ciudad.

-Estoy tan cansado que no tengo ni ganas de sexo.- Dijo Ritsu muy cerca de la oreja de su jefe.

-No intentes provocarme que no lo vas a conseguir.- Le dijo Masamune para luego darle un beso en la frente.- Yo soy de acero, puedo con todo y ya sé que es lo que quiero que hagas cuando gane la apuesta.

-No vas a ganar.

-Voy a ganar y lo sabes, culito bonito.- Dijo el seme mientras observaba como su pareja se levantaba para ponerse el pijama.

-¿Culito bonito? Eres idiota.

-Ojalá me pagaran por cada vez que me dicen eso.

-Tenía entendido que le sobraba el dinero, señor Stark.- Dijo Ritsu metiéndose en la cama.- ¿No te vas a cambiar?

-No, voy a dormir desnudo.

-Menos mal que Shinobu no ha venido contigo.

-¿Celoso?

-Para nada.- Le respondió el uke cerrando los ojos para no tener que ver como se desnudaba el otro.

-Ya veo, estás evitando la tentación.- Dijo Takano riendo.- Estar sin sexo te está volviendo loco.

-Cállate, pervertido, quiero dormir.

**1ºB**

**-**¿Sigues enfadado?- Se atrevió a preguntar Shinobu. Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que Miyagi no contestó.- No seas infantil. Háblame, por favor.

-Shinobu, lo que pasó ayer no debe volver a pasar.- Dijo Miyagi demasiado tranquilo.- Fue un milagro que no nos pillaran y no debemos volver a tentar a la suerte. A partir de ahora solamente haremos el amor en nuestra cama.

-Lo entiendo, fue una estupidez.- Murmuró Shinobu y se hizo otro silencio.- Miyagi.

-¿Qué?- Dijo el mayor arqueando una ceja.

-¿Y el ascensor?

-¿Qué ascensor?- Preguntó Miyagi sin saber de que hablaba su pequeño.

-¿Podemos hacerlo en el ascensor?

-¿De dónde has salido tú, engendro del mal?- Dijo el profesor muy sorprendido.- Y pensar que hubo una época en la que eras inocente…

-¿Eso es un no?- Preguntó Shinobu con cara de niño bueno.

-Por supuesto que es un no.- Dijo Miyagi.

-Perfecto, hoy cenaremos repollo.

-¿Es ese mi castigo?

-¿Para ti es un castigo que yo te cocine?- Preguntó Shinobu comenzando a enfadarse.- Debí haberme ido a Alemania, fui idiota al preferir quedarme con un viejo.

-Mejor aguantar a un viejo que a un mocoso.- Dijo Miyagi provocando que estallara la ira del estudiante.

**1ºA**

-Ya está listo.- Dijo Yukina.- Has quedado perfectamente perfecto. Es lo mejor que he pintado hasta ahora.

-No exageres, seguro que no vale nada.- Dijo Kisa volviéndose a colocar la manta por encima.- ¿Puedo verlo?

-No.

-¿Qué idiotez es esa?- Preguntó Kisa molesto.- Es mi retrato, tengo derecho a verlo.

-Quedamos en que solo lo vería yo Kisa-san.

-Pero se suponía que yo también podía verlo.- Dijo el editor indignado.

-No, Kisa-san, este retrato solamente lo puedo ver yo. Es mi tesoro más preciado.

-No es justo para nada, eres una mala persona.

-Me apetece mucho hacer el amor.- Dijo Yukina acercándose peligrosamente a su novio.

-Pues a mí no.- Dijo Kisa cruzándose de brazos.

-¿De verdad que no?- Dijo el universitario acariciando la mejilla del uke, pero Kisa le dio un manotazo.

-No haremos nada hasta que me enseñes el retrato.- Dijo Kisa rotundo.

-¿Lo dices enserio? Vamos a acabar peor que Ritsu y Takano. Se les está quedando cara de alcachofas por no hacerlo.

-Esto depende solo de ti, si me enseñas el retrato tendremos todo el sexo que quieras y si no me lo enseñas pues…te marcas un solitario que para algo tienes dos manos.

-Eres cruel, Kisa-san.

**3ºB**

-Tengo que hablar con Nibori.- Le comentó Hiroki mientras se tomaba una pastilla para la resaca.

-¿Lo vas a despedir? Ya era hora de que lo hicieras.- Le dijo Nowaki observando divertido el estado en el que se encontraba su pareja.

-No, ¿sabías que tenemos piscina en el edificio?- Le cuestionó el profesor.

-Sí, está en el patio de atrás. Se ve desde la ventana del baño, pero está vacía.

-Exacto, ya empieza a hacer calor y dentro de poco hará tiempo de bañarnos por eso he pensado que Nibori haga un curso de primeros auxilios para ponerlo de socorrista.- Le explicó el mayor.

-No deberías pensar en tu estado, será mejor que descanses hoy.- Dijo el médico y en ese momento tuvo una idea.- ¿Por qué no le dices a Misaki que vaya él a hablar con Nibori?

-Porque Nibori podría intentar algo con él.

-No creo y si ese es el caso acabaría de patitas en la calle.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti con Misaki?- Preguntó Hiroki arqueando una ceja.

-Ya te lo dije, si Misaki es importante para ti también lo es para mí.- Dijo Nowaki y en ese momento llamaron al timbre.

-Shinobu me ha echado de casa.- Dijo Miyagi con cara de cachorrito cuando Nowaki abrió la puerta.

-Todos tenemos problemas.- Dijo Hiroki agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.- Ayer bebí de más y estoy resacoso así que te agradecería mucho que no molestaras.

-No seas así, Hiro-san.

-¿Me puedo quedar con vosotros hasta que se le pase el cabreo a Shinobu?- Preguntó Miyagi.

-No.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo que sí?- Le preguntó Hiroki sorprendido.

-Será solo un rato, seguro que esta tarde a Shinobu se le ha pasado el enfado.- Le dijo Nowaki.- Hay que ser buenas personas, no nos cuesta nada dejar que se quede unas horas.

-Claro, como tú tienes que ir a trabajar y no tendrás que aguantarle.- Dijo Hiroki.

-¿Por qué habéis discutido?- Preguntó Nowaki ignorando a su novio.

-Por el sexo y esas cosas.

**2ºB**

-Ya está todo organizado, después del partido los presentaremos.- Dijo Chiaki muy emocionado.

-¿Y si no se gustan?- Dudó Hatori.

-Tori, no te preocupes que seguro que se gustan.

-Creo que no deberíamos forzar al amor.- Dijo el editor.- Si están destinados a estar juntos ya se conocerán en alguna ocasión y si no se conocen es porque no estaban destinados. Es el destino.

-Bobadas, Tori.- Dijo Chiaki confiado.- Tendrán una cita genial organizada por nosotros mismos y acabaran teniendo sexo en un hotel.

-No fuerces las cosas.- Le aconsejó Hatori.- De tanto jugar a los Sims te crees que eres Dios y no, no puedes controlarlo todo.

-No seas aguafiestas.- Dijo el mangaka.- Nunca he hecho de alcahuete y me hace ilusión. Si todo sale bien seremos los padrinos de la boda.

-Ya sé que eres feliz viviendo en tu mundo de yupi pero los hombres no nos podemos casar.- Dijo Hatori.

-Yo no vivo en el mundo de yupi, vivo en el Mundo de Ooo.- Dijo Chiaki.- Y no me parece nada bien que no nos podamos casar.

-Si quieres nos manifestamos.

-No, quita que pereza.- Dijo Chiaki tumbándose en el sofá.- Hablando de pereza, ¿ya has sacado a pasear a Pippin?

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacerlo yo?- Se quejó el editor.

-Porque fuiste tú el que lo trajo a esta casa.

**Berlín**

-Ritsu, despierta.- Lo zarandeó Takano.- Quiero ir ya a ver el muro.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- Dijo un Onodera somnoliento.- No se va a mover de ahí.

-Eso nunca se sabe.

-Vale, ya me levanto.- Dijo Ritsu bostezando.- Baja a desayunar y ahora te alcanzo.

-Ni hablar, yo no te dejo solo.- Se negó Masamune.- ¿Y si te seduce una alemana? O peor aún, ¿y si te seduce un alemán?

-Déjate de idioteces y vete.

-No, quieres sexo y alguien se puede aprovechar de eso.- Dijo el editor jefe tajante.- Yo no me muevo de aquí.

-Está bien, tú ganas, ya me levanto.- Dijo Ritsu poniéndose de pie.

-Que desilusión, creía que ibas a decir que yo ganaba la apuesta.- Murmuró Takano.- ¡Al muro!

-No te entusiasmes tanto.- Le dijo Onodera metiéndose en el baño.

**3ºA**

-Ha pasado la noche fuera.- Se quejaba Shinobu mientras andaba en círculos por el salón. Misaki estaba sentado en el sofá escuchando atentamente a su amigo mientras Akihiko hacia como si leyera para enterarse de que hablaban.- Lo peor es que está en casa de ese.

-¿Por qué os habéis peleado?- Preguntó Misaki y Shinobu miró de reojo al escritor.- No te preocupes por él, cuando está leyendo no se entera de nada.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó el más joven algo inseguro.

-Por supuesto, cuando lee siempre hay que llamarlo más de una vez porque no se entera. Es como si estuviera en otro mundo.

-No sé si contártelo, es sobre sexo y con lo tímido que eres…

-Bueno, Shinobu, aunque me dé mucha vergüenza el tema eres mi amigo y tengo que escucharte.- Dijo Misaki un poco sonrojado.

-Desde hace casi una semana he estado teniendo sueños…húmedos.- Dijo Shinobu bajando el volumen de voz y desviando la mirada.

-¿Húmedos?- Murmuró Misaki y cuando lo entendió se puso todavía más rojo.

-Venga ya, Misaki, no te pongas así.- Le dijo Shinobu.- ¿Tú nunca has tenido ese tipo de sueños?

-S-sí.- Susurró el vicepresidente después de mirar de reojo como Akihiko seguía leyendo.- ¿El sueño era con Miyagi?

-Claro que era con él, el problema es el escenario.- Dijo Shinobu.- En mis sueños lo hacíamos en casa del idiota de Kamijou.

-¿En casa del sensei?- Preguntó Misaki sorprendido.- Eso es muy raro.

-Antes de ayer estábamos haciéndolo cuando le conté que mi fantasía sexual era hacerlo en casa de ese.- Siguió contando Shinobu.- Evidentemente Miyagi me dijo que no y yo me enfade un poco.

-Yo también te hubiera dicho que no.

-Cuando volvió del entrenamiento lo preparó todo para que lo hiciéramos en casa de Kamijou, aprovechando que ese idiota había salido contigo. Lo hicimos tantas veces que no nos dimos cuenta de que ya era muy tarde y Nowaki y Kamijou habían entrado en su casa.

-¿Os pillaron?

-Faltó poco para que nos pillaran.- Dijo Shinobu suspirando.- Miyagi fue rápido y me arrastró del brazo hasta un armario. Estuvimos ahí metidos hasta que se cansaron esos dos de hacerlo, cuando se quedaron dormidos salimos gateando de la habitación y recogimos nuestra ropa que se había quedado tirada por el comedor.

-¿Y no vieron la ropa al entrar?

-No, estaban muy cachondos y no se dieron cuenta.- Explicó Shinobu.- Ayer por la mañana Miyagi se enfado conmigo y me echó la culpa de que pasara todo eso, yo no le obligué.

-Bueno, te enfadaste con él porque te dijo que no…

-¿De parte de quién estás, Misaki?

-De ti.

-Cuando conseguí que me hablara me dijo que no lo volveríamos a hacer y yo le sugerí que el ascensor sería un buen lugar. No me acuerdo muy bien cómo pero acabamos gritándonos "viejo amargado" y "mocoso consentido". Por eso le eché de casa y ha pasado la noche en casa de Kamijou.

-Ve y habla con él.- Le dijo Misaki.

-Mi orgullo me lo impide.

-No seas así que es culpa de los dos.

-Tienes razón, Misaki, iré ahora mismo a hablar con él.- Dijo Shinobu y salió corriendo del apartamento.

-Tu amiguito es un pervertido.- Dijo Akihiko cerrando el libro mientras se reía.

-¿Estabas escuchando?- Preguntó Misaki muy sorprendido.

-Sí, al principio pensé que la conversación sería muy aburrida pero se ha puesto muy interesante cuando te ha preguntado si tenías sueños húmedos y para mi sorpresa le has dicho que sí.- Dijo Akihiko sonriendo a la vez que palmeaba el sofá para que Misaki se acercará un poco más hacia donde él estaba.- Ven aquí y cuéntame detalladamente tus sueños, yo me encargaré de cumplirlos.

-¡Vete al diablo, Usagi-baka!- Dijo Misaki muerto de la vergüenza.


	19. Chapter 19

**1ºA**

-Yukina.- Lo llamó Kisa nada más entrar en su casa. Había palidecido al ver lo que se encontraba en su salón.

-Dime, cariño.- Le dijo el estudiante desde el baño.

-¿Qué te dije cuando compraste al perro?- Preguntó el editor sin despegar su vista de eso que se encontraba al lado de su tele.

-Que no lo querías en casa.

-Vale, ahora quiero que me expliques por qué hay una cabra en mi casa.- Le dijo Kisa aparentando estar tranquilo.- ¿Por qué hay una cabra viendo mi tele?

-Me la ha regalado mi abuelo.- Dijo Yukina saliendo del baño.

-¿Y si llega a ser un lobo o un avestruz? ¿También hubieras aceptado el regalo?

-Mi abuelo era pastor y ya está muy mayor para ir al monte a pasturar, además, esta era la única cabra que le quedaba.- Explicó el más joven.- Él no puede hacerse cargo de ella.

-¿Y nosotros sí? No podemos tener una cabra en el piso.- Dijo Kisa negando con la cabeza.- ¿Tu abuelo no tiene más nietos? ¿Por qué te tiene que encargar la cabra a ti?

-Si no nos la quedamos la van a sacrificar.

-¡Pues que la maten!- Exclamó el editor.- ¿Cuántas veces has visto una cabra en Tokyo, Yukina?

-Me da pena que la maten.- Dijo Yukina poniendo cara de pena.

-No te pongas así que comes carne y no te dan ninguna lástima los animales.

-Sí, pero porque no les veo la cara.

-Yukina, lo siento mucho pero no se puede quedar aquí.- Dijo Kisa tajante.- No quiero problemas con el loco de Kamijou y como se entere de que hay una cabra en su edificio los vamos a tener.

-Al menos deja que pase aquí la noche y yo mañana veré que hacer con ella.

-Está bien, pero no le pongas nombre.

**2ºA**

-Por fin en casita.- Dijo Ritsu tirándose en plancha sobre el sofá.

-Oye, no dejes las maletas ahí.- Le reprendió Takano señalando las cosas que había dejado Onodera en el recibidor.- Ese no es su sitio.

-A mi no me molestan ahí, pero no te preocupes que ahora las deshago y guardo la ropa en el armario.

-Ya veo como te pones manos a la obra.- Dijo Masamune al ver que su uke no se movía del sofá.

-Me estresas.- Se levantó del sofá y cogió las maletas.- Que sepas que no pienso guardar tu ropa.

-No te iba a pedir que lo hicieras.

-Eso faltaba.- Dijo Ritsu y sintió como una mano le sobaba el culo.- ¿Qué haces, pervertido?

-Tú ganas.- Le susurró el editor jefe en la oreja.- Voy a explotar como no te haga mío ahora mismo.

-¿Te estás rindiendo?- Preguntó Ritsu sorprendido. Takano rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su uke y lo acercó más hacia él. Comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras lo conducía hasta la cama.

-Creo que lo he dejado bien claro.- Tumbó en la cama al menor y se posicionó sobre él. Le iba desabrochando lentamente los botones de la camisa mientras dejaba un camino de besos en su pecho.- Es increíble lo mucho que he echado de menos esto. Te necesito, Onodera.

-Takano…- Murmuró Ritsu entre gemido y gemido. Takano estaba torturando sus pezones y con su mano tocaba el miembro de su amante por encima de la ropa.

-¿Tú también me has extrañado?- Preguntó el mayor deshaciéndose de su camiseta, dejando su pecho bien formado a la vista. Onodera no pudo reprimirse y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su seme.- Me tomaré eso como un sí.

Takano le quitó de un tirón el pantalón y la ropa interior. Observó unos segundos el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja para luego dirigirse a la entrepierna. Cogió el miembro de Ritsu y empezó a lamerlo haciendo que el menor se retorciera de placer.

-Para…no más ahí…- Gimió Onodera mientras apretaba la sábanas con sus manos.- Hazlo ya.

-¿Quieres que entre?- Le preguntó Takano con una sonrisa dejando a un lado su tarea.- Te veo muy impaciente.

-Quiero ya.- Se limitó a decir Ritsu. Masamune lo cogió de las caderas y sin prepararlo lo penetró de una embestida.

-¡BAKAAA!- Le gritó Ritsu.

-Harás que se enteren los vecinos.- Le susurró Takano sin moverse. Esperó a que su uke se acostumbrara y comenzara a moverse él. Cuando lo hizo comenzó a penetrarlo cada vez más fuerte hasta que se corrieron los dos.

-Has perdido, tendrás que ser amable con todo el mundo.- Le dijo Ritsu estando tumbados en la cama.

-Solo por un día, podré soportarlo.- Dijo Takano seguro de sí mismo.

-En la editorial también.

-Mierda.

**3ºA- Habitación de Misaki.**

-Cualquier día de estos te juro que lo mato.- Dijo Shinobu decidido.

-Tampoco es para tanto.- Intentó tranquilizarlo Misaki.

-Claro que lo es. ¿Te lo puedes creer? A su edad...- Suspiró el menor y se sentó en la cama junto a Misaki.- ¿Qué harías si Akihiko-san te dijera eso?

-No creo que a Usagi-san se le pase por la cabeza ese tipo de cosas.

-Yo tampoco lo creía y mira. Lo peor de todo es que se ha enfadado conmigo por decirle que era una idiotez.

-¿Exactamente qué te ha dicho? Porque supongo que no te lo habrá soltado así sin más.- Le dijo Misaki pensativo.

-No han hecho falta las palabras, le he pillado mirando un catálogo.- Dijo Shinobu cruzándose de brazos.- Miyagi es imbécil.

-Puede que se sienta viejo y haga este tipo de cosas para sentirse joven.

-Pues que se haga unas mechas o algo, pero eso no.- Suspiró el menor.- Por dios, es profesor…Imagínate que Kamijou hiciera eso y se presentara así a clase.

-No tengo tanta imaginación.

-Misaki ya he llegado.- Se oyó la voz de Akihiko.

-Yo ya me voy que seguro que queréis tener sexo.- Dijo Shinobu poniéndose de pie.

-Oye, no estamos todo el día haciendo esas cosas.- Le dijo Misaki rojo por la vergüenza.

-Venga ya, pero si os oigo desde mi casa.- Rió el rubio.

-¿Cómo sabes que somos nosotros?

-Usagi-san, más rápido.- Gimió Shinobu imitando la voz de Misaki.

-¡BAKA!- Le dio con el cojín en la cara mientras se moría de la vergüenza.- No sé por qué me junto contigo.

-Tampoco es que nos juntemos mucho, casi siempre estás con Kamijou.- Dijo el menor poniendo cara de pena.- Tengo la sensación de que te lo pasas mejor con él que conmigo…

-Eso no es cierto.- Comenzó a decir Misaki pero fue interrumpido por su amante, que entró de golpe en la habitación.

-¿Qué estáis tramando, chicos?- Preguntó Akihiko buscando con la mirada algo que pudiera ser sospechoso.

-Nada, solo hablábamos.- Respondió el castaño.

-¿De qué hablabais?

-Le estaba contando a Misaki que el baka de Miyagi quiere hacerse un piercing y que nos hemos peleado por eso.- Le explicó Shinobu.

-¿Un piercing?- Preguntó sorprendido Akihiko.- Pues si él se hace un piercing yo me haré un tatuaje con la cara de Misaki.

-¡No digas idioteces!- Le gritó su uke.

-¿Y dónde te lo harías, Akihiko-san?- Preguntó Shinobu provocando que su amigo le mirara con reproche.

-En la nalga izquierda.

-¡Ya basta!- Gritó el de ojos verdes avergonzado.- Os habéis juntado el hambre con las ganas de comer.

-¿No te gustaría que me hiciera un tatuaje?- Le preguntó el escritor.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Parejita, os dejo que tengo que ir a gritarle un poco más a Miyagi.- Dijo Shinobu.

-Recuerda que hoy tenemos entrenamiento.- Le dijo Misaki.

-No te preocupes, esta vez iré.- Comentó el rubio para después salir del apartamento.

** Polideportivo de la calle de al lado.**

-¡Equipo!- Gritó Kamijou después de tocar el silbato.- Prestad atención que os tengo que dar una charla para motivaros.

-¿Es necesario?- Preguntó Hatori cuando todos llegaron a donde estaba el entrenador/presidente.

-Por supuesto, todos los entrenadores lo hacen antes de un partido.- Dijo Hiroki y se llevó las manos detrás de la espalda.- Por culpa de nuestra agenda solo hemos podido entrenar dos días y algunas personas solo se han presentado hoy.

-Shinobu, eso va por ti.- Le dijo Miyagi.

-Cállate, viejo.

-No tenemos ni idea de futbol y somos bastante malos.- Continuó hablando el presidente sin hacer caso a los comentarios anteriores.-Las posibilidades de que ganemos este partido son prácticamente nulas, no os voy a engañar, lo tenemos bastante jodido.

-¿Se supone que esto es para motivarnos?- Le preguntó en un susurro Kisa a Ritsu.

-Quiero que en el partido de mañana empecemos jugando bien, pero si la cosa se pusiera muy fea no me enfadaré si jugáis sucio.- Dijo Hiroki sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.- Ya no importa la deportividad, lo que importa es ganar para conseguir el dinero. Si para poder ganar hay que jugar sucio y hacer faltas pues se jugará sucio y se harán faltas o lo que sea necesario. ¿Lo habéis entendido?- Todo el mundo asintió.- Tenemos que ganar cueste lo que cueste.

-¿Y si sobornamos a alguien?- Propuso Takano.

-El problema es que no tenemos dinero para sobornar a nadie, por eso necesitamos ganar.- Respondió Hiroki.- Una cosa más, nada de sexo esta noche.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Yukina.

-Porque tenéis que estar descansados para mañana. Si oigo algún gemido en el edificio averiguaré de que piso procede y haré que esas dos personas no duerman juntas esta noche.- Dijo Kamijou.- Espero que no me hagáis separar las parejitas.

-No nos moriremos por una noche sin sexo.- Opinó Chiaki.

-O sí, eso nunca se sabe.- Dijo Akihiko.

-Bueno, ya os podéis marchar. Mañana quiero que vengáis todos a las 11:30, no lleguéis tarde.- Dijo el presidente.- De todas formas a las 10:30 haré sonar el despertador del edificio, por si a alguien se le pegan las sábanas.

-¿Despertador del edificio? ¿Qué es eso?- Le preguntó Misaki.

-Ya lo verás.

**1ºA**

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.- Le dijo Kisa sentándose sobre sus piernas.- Cuando me has dicho esta mañana que te desharías de la cabra no creí que lo cumplieras pero veo que me equivocaba.

-Espera, ¿no has sido tú el que se ha llevado a la cabra?- Preguntó Yukina empezando a preocuparse.

-¿Yo? La cabra es tuya, no tengo por qué buscarle un lugar a ese bicho.

-Kisa-san, yo no he sacado a la cabra de aquí.- El editor se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar a la cabra por todo el piso.

-No está por ningún lado.- Dijo Kisa cada vez más angustiado.- ¿Cómo has podido perder una cabra?

-No sé, Kisa-san, se habrá escapado mientras estábamos entrenando.

-¿Dejaste la puerta abierta?

-Fuiste tú el último en salir.- Dijo Yukina. El editor se paró a pensar y sí, había sido él el último en salir y no recordaba haber cerrado del todo la puerta.

-Ahora no nos pongamos a buscar culpables, lo que debemos buscar es a la cabra antes de que la vea un vecino.

-¿Las cabras saben subir escalones?

-Yo qué sé, Yukina, no he estado en el campo en mi vida.- Dijo Kisa de los nervios.

-Creo que lo mejor es que se lo digamos a los vecinos.- Propuso el estudiante.- Si alguno se lo encuentra se puede llevar un buen susto.

-No, ni hablar, el loco de Kamijou nos mata.- Se negó el mayor.- Ya está nervioso por lo del partido de mañana, es mejor que no tentemos a la suerte.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?

-Buscarla por todo el edificio, incluso en la azotea.

-En menudo lío nos ha metido mi abuelo…

**1ºB**

-¿No piensas hablarme nunca más?- Le preguntó Miyagi pero el otro siguió cocinando en silencio.- No me voy a hacer el piercing.

-Vale.- Se limitó a contestar Shinobu.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto este asunto?

-Porque es una estupidez y ni siquiera ibas a contármelo.- Explicó Shinobu.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa.- Le dijo el profesor.- Creía que te iba a gustar.

-¿Por qué querías hacerte uno? Ya no tienes edad para esas cosas.

-Por eso mismo me lo quería hacer, Shinobu-chin, muchas veces me haces sentir viejo y pensé que de esta forma me verías como alguien más cercano a ti.- Comenzó a explicar Miyagi bastante serio.- En ocasiones tengo la sensación de que en vez de ser tu novio soy tu padre o tu abuelo. No podemos hacer lo que hacen las parejas normales, cuando salimos juntos la gente nos mira raro y no podemos salir con más gente porque tus amigos son mis alumnos y eso sería muy incómodo.

-Miyagi, eso son idioteces.- Dijo el uke acariciando la mejilla del mayor.- A mi no me importa nuestra diferencia de edad y tampoco me importa que la gente nos miré mal. Te quiero y eso hace que todo lo demás me dé completamente igual.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?- Le preguntó Miyagi un poco apenado.

-Pues claro. No es necesario que vayamos al cine cogiditos de la mano o que salgamos a cenar en plan romántico, eso no me hace feliz. Lo que me hace feliz es que tú me quieras, viejo loco.- Le contó Shinobu.- No vuelvas a intentar hacer una idiotez o te mataré, ¿vale?

-No se me volverá a pasar por la cabeza.- Dijo Miyagi atrayendo hacia él.- Shinobu, me apetece hacerlo.

-¿No has oído lo que ha dicho el demonio? No podemos tener sexo.

-Me da igual lo que diga Hiroki.- El mayor comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, pero se detuvo cuando oyó un grito que procedía del rellano. Salieron los dos corriendo para ver qué pasaba. Se encontraron con una escena que no se esperaban en el rellano estaba Hiroki y en el otro extremo había una cabra.

-¿DE QUIÉN ES ESTA COSA?- Preguntó el presidente histérico.

-Copito de nieve.- Dijo Yukina que subía las escaleras corriendo seguido de Kisa.

-Te dije que no le pusieras nombre.- Le riñó el editor.

-¡Apartad esta cosa de mi vista si no queréis que os eche del edificio!- Amenazó el presidente.

-Hiroki, no te pongas así que la cabra no te ha hecho nada.- Le dijo Miyagi.

-Algún día de estos me dará un infarto por vuestra culpa.- Dijo Hiroki ya más tranquilo.

-No tendremos esa suerte.- Dijo en voz alta Shinobu.

-Quiero que la cabra desaparezca de este edificio o acabará en mi barbacoa.- Dijo el presidente para luego irse hacia su piso.

-No se la podía haber encontrado otro…- Se lamentó Kisa.

-Está amargado, creo que Nowaki no le satisface lo suficiente.- Comentó Shinobu.


	20. Chapter 20

**Vestuarios.**

-Ya han llegado los otros.- Dijo un Chiaki muy nervioso.- Dice Misaki que los ha visto y que son muy altos.

-Eso no tiene importancia.- Le dijo Kisa mientras se ponía los calcetines.- Vamos a jugar a futbol, no a basket. La altura es lo de menos.

-Además, nosotros tenemos a Nowaki.- Comentó Ritsu.

-No, si a mí me da igual. El que tiene que parar los goles es Kisa y por lo que me ha dicho Misaki tienen pinta de ser de los que chutan fuerte.- Dijo Chiaki consiguiendo que Kisa se pusiera nervioso.

-Pues como me den un balonazo Yukina les dará una paliza a todos.- Dijo Kisa alzando la voz.- Porque mi novio cuando se enfada es muy chungo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo de mí, Kisa-san?- Preguntó Yukina entrando en los vestuarios junto a Nowaki y Akihiko.

-Chiaki está intentando meterme miedo.

-Eso no es cierto, solo te informo de lo que me ha dicho Misaki.- Dijo el mangaka encogiéndose de hombros.- Otra cosa es que a ti te asuste.

-Ahora no le eches la culpa a Misa-chan.- Le dijo Kisa.

-¿Misa-chan? ¿Qué confianzas son esas?- Murmuró Akihiko pero nadie le hizo caso.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?- Preguntó Yukina.- Cuando hemos entrado estabais hablando de mi.

-Solamente he dicho que si me dan un balonazo tú me defenderías.- Dijo Kisa.

-Por supuesto, cualquier cosa por mi Kisa-san.

-¿Sabéis donde está Takano?- Preguntó Ritsu.- Debería haber llegado ya.

-Se ha ido con Tori a gritarles a los de la imprenta.- Dijo Chiaki acabando de ponerse las deportivas.

-Menos mal que todavía no estamos al final del ciclo…- Suspiró Kisa.

-Imposible, Takano hoy no puede gritar.- Dijo Ritsu.

-Por eso se ha llevado a Tori.- Le dijo Chiaki.

-Espera un momento, ¿ya os habéis acostado?- Preguntó Yukina sonriendo.

-Pues claro, Yukina, ¿no notaste como nos temblaba el techo?- Le dijo Kisa riendo.- Y el que ha ganado la apuesta es Ritsu, aunque seguro que se moría de ganas porque Takano-san le metiera su…

-¡CALLAROS, PERVERTIDOS!- Gritó Ritsu muerto de la vergüenza.

-No pasa nada, Ritsu, aquí hacemos cosas pervertidas todos.- Dijo Akihiko.

-¿Por qué pasáis todo el día pensando en sexo?- Preguntó Nowaki hablando por primera vez.

-Ahora no te hagas el inocente que te he oído con Hiroki.- Le dijo el escritor.

-No digo que tener sexo sea malo, pero parece que todo el edificio esté pervertido.- Comentó el médico.- El único inocente es Misaki y no durará mucho su inocencia.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó Akihiko.

-Porque vive contigo y sé que le haces de todo.

-¿Ya estamos todos?- Preguntó Misaki entrando en el vestuario.

-No, aun falta bastante gente.- Dijo Chiaki.- Tori y Takano han ido un momento a la imprenta pero vendrán corriendo y Miyagi y Shinobu no sabemos donde están.

-Espero que vengan antes de que Hiroki acabe de hablar con el árbitro.- Dijo Misaki suspirando.- Ya está bastante nervioso como para que no aparezcan estos dos.

-No hace falta que lo jures, está nervioso desde ayer.- Dijo Ritsu.- ¿No oísteis como gritó por la tarde?

-Sí, pero eso fue porque se encontró una cabra por el edificio.- Dijo Nowaki.

-¿Una cabra?- Preguntó Usami extrañado.- Ya es oficial, Hiroki se ha vuelto loco.

-Que no, que es cierto.- Dijo Kisa.- La cabra era del abuelo de Yukina.

-¿Y qué habéis hecho con ella?- Preguntó Akihiko.

-Ahora está en un lugar mejor.

-¿La habéis matado?- Preguntó Chiaki con carita de pena.

-Claro que no, sería incapaz de matar a Copito de nieve.- Dijo Yukina.- Se la hemos regalado a unos granjeros y ahora está en una granja junto a otras cabras. Lo que me preocupa es que no se adapte bien o que se metan con ellas las otras cabras…

-Es solo una cabra, Yukina.- Le dijo Kisa rodando los ojos.

-Kisa-san, a veces eres tan insensible…

-Ya estamos aquí, sentimos llegar tarde.- Dijo Hatori entrando con Masamune.

-¿Cómo os ha ido?- Preguntó Ritsu.

-Sin los gritos de Takano-san hemos tardado el doble en solucionar el problema.- Suspiró Hatori.- Estoy demasiado cansado.

-Todo se ve mucho mejor con una sonrisa, Hatori.- Le dijo Takano dejando sorprendidos a todos.- Sonríe, que no sonríes ni aunque te maten.

-¿Qué le pasa a este hoy?- Le preguntó Hatori a Ritsu.- Parece que se haya fumado un porro.

-¿Estáis listos, chicos?- Preguntó el presidente entrando en el vestuario.

-¡Sí, capitán!- Gritó Kisa.

-No, no lo están.- Dijo Misaki preocupado.- Shinobu y Miyagi todavía no han aparecido.

-¡Lo mato!- Gritó el profesor muy enfadado.- ¡Se cree que por ser hijo de su padre puede hacer lo que le dé la gana! ¡Pues no, a mi ese mocoso no me torea!

-Sentimos llegar tarde pero a Shinobu le ha picado una araña y le he tenido que poner cremita.-Dijo Miyagi tranquilamente.

-¡Por mí como si le pica un escorpión y hay que amputarle los dos brazos y una pierna!- Le gritó Kamijou.

-Que bestia que es nuestro presidente.- Le susurró Chiaki a Kisa.

-Relájate y disfruta de la vida.- Le dijo Takano a Hiroki.- Pronto moriremos todos.

-Tu novio me está empezando a dar miedo.- Le dijo Yukina a Ritsu.

-La verdad es que cuando le propuse lo de ser simpático me imaginaba otra cosa.

-Cambiaros rápido los que acabáis de llegar porque el partido va a empezar ya.- Dijo Hiroki más tranquilo.

-¿No vamos a calentar?- Preguntó Nowaki.

-No hay tiempo.- Le respondió Hiroki.

**_25 minutos más tarde._**

-No nos está yendo tan mal.- Se atrevió a decir Misaki.

-Misaki, vamos perdiendo 4-0.- Dijo Hiroki bastante deprimido.- Cuando se acabe este tiempo les diré que pueden hacer lo que quieran pero que ganen.

-¿Y si perdemos, Hiroki? ¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó Misaki que estaba sentado en el banquillo junto a su profesor.

-No sé qué harás tú, pero yo me tiraré desde la Torre de Tokyo.

-No seas tan pesimista, si no conseguimos el dinero de esta forma ya lo conseguiremos de otra.- Intentó animarlo.

-Sí, prostituyéndonos.

-No creo que Usagi-san me deje hacer eso…

-¿Misaki, crees que el árbitro es gay?- Le preguntó de repente Kamijou.- Yo creo que si tonteas un poco con él ganaremos el partido.

-¿Por qué yo?- Preguntó Misaki.

-Porque tú eres más atractivo y más joven que yo.

-Si intento acercarme al árbitro dudo mucho que ganemos, Usagi-san lo mataría.

-Pues tendré que pensar otra cosa…

-Creo que lo del futbol ha sido mala idea.- Dijo Misaki suspirando.- Además, hemos tenido muy poco tiempo para entrenar.

-¿De dónde podemos sacar el dinero para pagar lo que debemos?- Preguntó el presidente mientras se frotaba la sien.

-Lo hemos intentado de todas las formas posibles, lo único que nos queda es organizar una junta para proponer una derrama.- Dijo Misaki pensativo.- Los vecinos se nos comerán vivos, pero no es culpa nuestra. Nada de lo que ha ocurrido ha sido nuestra culpa.

-En eso tienes razón, Misaki, nosotros no somos los culpables.

-Lo del enjambre no fue nuestra culpa y aun así lo solucionamos, aunque acabáramos en el hospital.- Continuó hablando Misaki, ya sin hacer caso al partido.- Tampoco tuvimos nada que ver en lo del agua y conseguimos arreglarlo gracias a nuestras amenazas.

-Eso no ocurrió así.- Dijo Kamijou.- ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a la constructora a quejarnos y tú te pusiste a gritar como un loco?

-Sí, siento mucho haber hecho eso.- Dijo Misaki un poco sonrojado.

-Pues al día siguiente Akihiko y Takano volvieron a ir, no sé muy bien que pasó ahí pero cuando volvieron esos dos ya teníamos agua.- Explicó Hiroki.- Bakahiko no me ha querido contar qué hicieron para arreglarlo.

-¿Por qué siempre está Usagi-san por medio?- Dijo Misaki suspirando.- Parece un mafioso.

**1ºA**

-No puedo creer que nos hayan descalificado en el primer partido.- Dijo Yukina acomodándose en el sofá.- Tampoco lo estábamos haciendo tan mal.

-Por un momento me ha parecido que Kamijou se iba a echar a llorar.- Comentó Kisa sentándose sobre las piernas de su novio.-Pobrecito, se le veía muy afligido.

-Seguro que la junta de mañana es para gritarnos.- Dijo Yukina y en ese momento alguien llamó al timbre.- ¿Esperas a alguien, Kisa-san?

-Yo no, seguro que es algún pesado de esos que nos quiere vender algo.- Dijo Kisa para luego besar los labios de su pareja.- No abras, quiero sexo.

-Pues no se hable más.- Dijo Yukina comenzando a besarlo con pasión, pero fueron interrumpidos por un grito.

-¡Kisa-chan, sé que estás ahí!

-No puede ser.- Murmuró Kisa apartándose de su seme y poniéndose de pie.- ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Yukina al ver lo pálido que se había puesto el editor.

-Mi madre.- Dijo el mayor abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con dos mujeres. Una bastante más mayor que él y otra más joven.- Y mi hermana.

**3ºB**

-Nowaki, estoy cansado de ser presidente.- Le dijo Hiroki tumbándose en la cama junto a él.- Estoy pensando en dimitir.

-No, Hiro-san, debes ser fuerte.- Dijo el médico atrayéndolo con una mano hacia él, para luego rodear la cintura del otro con su brazo.- Eres el único capaz de manejar los asuntos de la comunidad, ¿quién podría ser el presidente si no lo eres tú?

-Eso no es cierto, he fracasado como presidente y mañana cuando anuncie lo de la derrama seguro que alguien acaba matándome.

-No te deprimas, Hiro-san, que seguro que lo entienden.

-No lo harán, además, más de un vecino quiere darme un puñetazo.- Dijo el profesor apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.- Creo que deberíamos mudarnos.

-¿Otra vez? Acabamos de mudarnos.- Le dijo Nowaki sorprendido.- No intentes huir solo porque temas que los vecinos puedan hacerte algo.

-¡No estoy huyendo, baka!- Le gritó.- Es solo que no me gusta este edificio y no estoy agusto.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres que nos mudemos de casa?

-Sí y me gustaría hacerlo cuanto antes.- Le dijo Hiroki decidido.

-Pues vale, mañana dimites como presidente y comenzamos a buscar otra casa.

**Portal del edificio.**

-Buenos días, señor vicepresidente.- Saludó Nibori al ver a Misaki junto a los buzones.- ¿Recogiendo el correo?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Misaki sin mirarle.- Hoy no te toca trabajar.

-Quería hacer horas extras.- Dijo el portero acercándose demasiado a Misaki. El estudiante intentó ignorarlo pero tuvo que girarse cuando sintió que una mano comenzaba a tocarle el culo.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES, IMBÉCIL?- Dijo Misaki empujándolo pero el conserje tenía más fuerza que él.

-Me encantas, Misaki.- Dijo y comenzó a besarlo bruscamente. Misaki intentaba librarse de él, pero lo único que conseguía era que Nibori hiciera más fuerza.

-¡Me das asco!- Consiguió gritar el universitario llamando la atención de la persona que acababa de entrar en el edificio.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó Miyagi caminando hacia los buzones. Cuando vio la escena, sin pensárselo dos veces se abalanzó sobre Nibori haciendo que cayera al suelo junto a él.- ¡Te vas a enterar, desgraciado!

-¿Por qué gritáis?- Preguntó Ritsu que venía junto a su amante, al ver lo que ocurría Takano fue corriendo a abrazar a Misaki para que parara de llorar.

-Ritsu, sube corriendo a avisar a Akihiko.- Le ordenó Takano sin soltar a Misaki, mientras que Miyagi continuaba forcejeando con Nibori. Onodera subió las escaleras de tres en tres, lo más rápido que podía. Pero se detuvo en el segundo piso por culpa de Hatori.

-¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa?- Le preguntó el editor.

-A avisar a Akihiko de que Nibori ha intentado abusar de Misaki.- Explicó Ritsu hablando muy rápido.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sorprendido Chiaki.

-¿Dónde están?- Preguntó Hatori.

-Junto a los buzones.- Dijo Ritsu y continuó subiendo las escaleras.

-Voy a llamar a la policía.- Dijo Hatori sacando el móvil.

Ritsu aporreó la puerta del escritor pero por más golpes que daba nadie le abría. Insistió durante un minuto hasta que la puerta de enfrente y la de esa casa se abrieron de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaron Nowaki y Akihiko a la vez.

-Nibori ha intentado abusar de Misaki junto a los buzones.- Nada más decir eso, los dos semes bajaron corriendo las escaleras.


End file.
